


Tumblr Prompt Fills

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 53,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: A collection of prompt fills from over on Tumblr, because I like having my writing all in one place and because I know not everyone is on tumblr.Mostly Supercat, because that's the pairing I get prompted for most so I don't see much point to making a second work for them. But I'll be adding other pairings as written, and for those I'll mark the paring in the notes for the chapter.





	1. She's Also a Woman

Somewhere around Cat’s seventh martini, Kara begins to think this is a bad idea. Things between them have been tense lately, Kara is almost sure Cat’s suspicions about her identity haven’t been completely erased, but she hadn’t been given much chance to refuse. Cat had wanted to get drinks after the latest near debacle with the magazine, and Kara had been the closest available person.

Not that she minds spending time with her boss all that much, Cat still tends to share deeply insightful advice that’s somehow relevant to both her personas on a regular basis. And beyond that Kara enjoys seeing the softer side of the CEO, the side that’s open and caring enough to include Kara in an evening out despite the differences in their standings. And maybe it’s just that she was there when Cat made the decision to go out, but Kara doesn’t think that’s it, at least not entirely. She may be just an assistant, but somewhere along the way she thinks they’ve built at least a shaky foundation of something almost like friendship.

If she’s honest, she’s also built one hell of a hero crush that might be more than just that, but it doesn’t seem particularly safe to think about that just now.

Not when the conversation has somehow turned from metaphorical dreams for the future to actual dreams Cat’s been having lately. Specifically dreams about Supergirl.

Kara had nearly choked on her drink at that one, alien physiology or no, and the look of suspicion from Cat had thrown her into a panic. Her reaction was too much to be innocent, and if she let Cat think even for a second that it was because of a certain cape shaped secret, she was done. There would be no fooling the woman twice.

So, instead she tries something else. “I don’t think there’s anyone in National City that could say they haven’t done the same, Miss Grant. Heroes have a way of capturing our attention. Imagining them swooping in to save us, or us swooping in to save them, I think that’s something everyone feels.”

“God, Kiera, I’d think it was impossible to be as innocent as your clothing implied if you didn’t insist on proving it so often,” Cat says with an eye roll as she reaches for yet another drink. “Of course the entire city dreams of Supergirl saving them, that’s the whole point of the media exposure I’ve given her. But those aren’t the dreams I was talking about.”

Half of the latest martini is gone by this point, and Kara begins to think she might be in serious trouble. “I don’t understand,” she tries, even though she’s pretty sure she does. Ignorance is definitely the way to go. “I mean, she’s Supergirl, she’s a hero. And heroes save people.”

“But she’s also a woman, Keira, as you so adamantly insisted,” Cat says with a knowing smirk. “And women can also fuck people.”

This time Kara does choke, but there’s no drink to blame it on, no way to play her reaction off as nothing. She’s no prude, though she knows most people expect that of her. If she were, she could play it off as embarrassment at the very thought of sex, but she’d spent an entire month during her first year at CatCo proofing columns for the sexuality section of the new women’s magazine Cat had launched, so her boss would catch that lie in a heartbeat.

“Well yes, we have those dreams too,” Kara says before she can think it through, knowing that even Cat won’t think twice about her being embarrassed to discuss her own sex dreams aloud. Prude she may not be, but that’s more than Cat should expect from her. It’ll explain her reaction, and the flush of heat she can feel springing to her cheeks, hopefully well enough to avoid further suspicion.

“Well Keira, that is an unexpected revelation,” Cat says with a look of interest. “I see James has some competition from our caped friend.”

“There’s no competition,” Kara protests, not realizing the implication until Cat is smirking at her once more. “I mean, James has a girlfriend, so obviously there wouldn’t be a competition.”

“That’s entirely logical,” Cat says, earning a wary nod from Kara as she waits for the rest of the thought. “But Keira, dreams aren’t logical. If you’re dreaming of our girl in blue and not a certain photojournalist, then that’s very interesting indeed.”

“Miss Grant-” Kara tries, not sure where she’s going with her protest but knowing she needs to say something.

“Oh, hush, Keira,” Cat cuts her off, downing the last of her drink. “Supergirl is a far better prospect than James anyway. Who wouldn’t want a superhero in their bed?”

Kara just nods, not trusting her voice. She’s afraid that if she opens her mouth the truth will come out, that she’ll admit the dreams she had with Supergirl in them usually involve her boss. Beyond the admission that Cat had been right, she can’t deal with admitting her attraction to her boss.

“Besides, there’s no shame to dreams,” Cat continues at Kara’s silence, and Kara doesn’t know whether to be grateful or afraid of what comes next. “They’re harmless releases. They can show us what we want, possibilities that only exist if we go for them, but by themselves they’re just dreams.”

Kara doesn’t know about that, but for tonight she’ll accept it. At least until she dreams, already knowing they’ll be full of Cat.

 


	2. Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party prompt!! Would you write one where Cat throws a big office party and invites SuperGirl, so Hank needs to transform and show up as SuperGirl so that Kara can also attend... but then the entire office starts playing spin the bottle.

J'onn J'onzz had lived on Earth for a very long time. He’d seen cultures rise and fall, societies grow and evolve. He’d seen human knowledge blossom, their culture evolve. He’d seen the very best humanity had to offer.

And now, somehow after all that, he’s stuck at an office party to protect the job of the Kryptonian he’s all but adopted.

He hadn’t been able to refuse when Kara had asked him to shapeshift into Supergirl for one night, though now that he’s here he’s wondering if maybe he should have. Supergirl could have refused, or he could claim she’s needed elsewhere for an emergency of some sort. Anything to get out of this mess.

“Some fashion imbecile suggested it,” Cat Grant is saying to him, sharp gestures emphasizing her points as she paces in front of him. He can see Kara studying them from across the room, clearly listening in, and not for the first time does he wish he could communicate telepathically with her, because he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do in this situation.

“And you want me to convince them to abandon the idea?” he asks, relieved to see Kara signal a ‘good move’ across the room. DEO combat hand signals might not be telepathy, but at least they’re something.

“No, as much as I hate the idea, if these fools want to bond over swapped spit and a juvenile game, that’s on them. The problem is, HR seems to think my participation is required when these things come up, and rather than spend tomorrow yelling at them, I have another solution in mind.” Cat is entirely too smug at this point, and J'onn is entirely certain he’s not going to like this. “You have super speed, yes? So I’m counting on you to make sure the bottle never lands on me.”

Across the room Kara is motioning ‘yes’ repeatedly, until her conversational partner asks if she’s having a stroke. It’s strange, but then, so is wearing a skirt pretending to be your adopted space daughter at said daughter’s work function. And J'onn is here for her, after all.

“I can do that, Miss Grant,” he agrees with a nod, trying to keep his movements from being too severe, too military. Kara is open and free with her actions, the opposite of his own careful gestures that waste not a single bit of energy. “What do I do for your turn?”

Kara chokes at that, earning a concerned look from half the room as she coughs an excuse about swallowing wrong, and J'onn narrows his eyes at her, considering. Far too many clues are adding up to a picture he doesn’t like, painting this evening in a different light. If Kara let him come here without all the information, he’ll lock her in the training room all weekend as payback. A sore day at work should be lesson enough.

“Well, Supergirl, I do hate germs, and most of my employees have a regrettable tendency to get sick at the most random of times,” Cat looks disgusted at that, and J'onn knows she isn’t faking. Unfortunately, he also knows he won’t like the solution. “So as I assume your alien invulnerability extends to things like the common cold and other such microscopic killers, you’re the only safe choice.”

Only the knowledge that he has to avoid comparison with Kara keeps J'onn from reacting to that, because if he splutters the way Kara is across the room, he’ll tip their hand. And Cat Grant is too intelligent to risk that.

“Sounds like a plan,” he manages to get out, knowing Kara is going to kill him for this but not seeing another way out. It’s a childish game of spin the bottle, nothing more than that. She’ll just have to get over the embarrassment next time she faces Cat in the suit. “Now, I believe you asked me here to mingle and improve morale, so I think I’ll do that now.”

As expected, Kara ambushes him as soon as he’s out of Cat’s sight, pushing him behind a pillar and glaring. “You can’t kiss my boss! And definitely not as me! Do you have any idea how awkward that would be?”

“Do you have a better solution?” J'onn snaps, hand on his hip in a pose he admits would be more effective in his persona as Hank. “The whole point of this charade is to protect your identity. Supergirl has no reason to deny her, especially when it’s a reasonable request. I’m the only one here who isn’t an employee.”

Kara grumbles a little at that, but eventually nods. “Fine, I’ll take care of the bottle until then, but once it lands on you, fake an emergency and leave. I’ll deal with the consequences later.”

Once again J'onn wishes he could read her mind, sure there’s more going on than she’s telling him, but all he can do is nod in return.

Soon after that the game is announced, and Kara pleads out with a claim of a cold sore, watching from the background where she can take care of the spins without anyone noticing. Surprisingly enough she only has to intervene once, but she can see Cat’s sigh of relief as it lands two people to her right. But as soon as it’s Cat’s turn, Kara is surprised to see the telltale sign of nerves in her boss’s demeanor, the hidden signs that only Kara knows her well enough to see. It’s obviously more than a childish game to her, and Kara is intrigued.

As planned, J'onn leans forward as the rest of the circle cheers, before freezing and raising a hand to his ear with a look of concentration. “I’ll be right there,” he says in a determined voice before standing and falling into one of Kara’s power stances. “Apologies Miss Grant, but I’ll need a rain check on that.”

Kara barely manages to keep from choking again, wanting J'onn to feel her glare instead. That was not part of the deal, and now he’s backed her into something that’s definitely not a good idea. He’s the leader of the DEO, he should know better than that!

The party winds down soon after that, no one wanting to risk Cat’s wrath as her mood quickly goes south. Only Kara stays, wanting to cement her presence as J'onn deals with an accident that was just bad enough to justify super help, even if the first responders could have handled it. At least he isn’t completely interested in blowing her cover.

Once Cat chases her off and a quick call lets her know J'onn is safely back in Hank’s form, Kara circles the building to land on Cat’s balcony. It feels weird to apologize for this, but she has to smooth this over, before it affects her as Kara too.

“I’m not used to people turning me down, Supergirl,” Cat says as Kara lands, hurt carefully hidden in her voice. “Though the rescue was a nice touch. Loathe as I am to be patronized, I admit not having to justify the rejection to my employees was a nice touch.”

“It wasn’t a rejection, Miss Grant,” Kara protests, her need to reassure the woman overriding her good sense. “They needed my help.”

“We both know better than that,” Cat says, rolling her eyes. “There was nothing about that crash that demanded your attention.”

“I did say I’d be back,” Kara defends weakly, gesturing at where she’s standing. She should be protesting J'onn’s ridiculous statement, but somehow this night has turned all around.

“I’m no consolation prize or rain check.” Cat’s voice is low and dangerous, and Kara shivers in response. “If you think you can show up and sweep my off my feet, the moment has passed.”

Kara crosses the balcony to Cat’s side in three quick steps, carefully standing just inside of her personal space, caution thrown to the wind.

“Maybe it’ll strike again,” she says, before stepping back and shooting into the sky. She’s pushed enough for one night.

But oh, does she look forward to next time.

 


	3. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you trying to sabotage my dates?!

The first few times it happens, Kara assumes it’s a coincidence. Cat isn’t even in National City anymore, there’s no way she could know, right?

But no, there’s no reason for her to keep calling. Kara isn’t her assistant, and Cat isn’t even her boss anymore. She’s on ‘extended leave’ in DC, thousands of miles away and supposedly focusing on projects outside of CatCo for the time being. Projects that shouldn’t involve Kara.

And yet the calls keep coming, scattered throughout the days at seemingly random times. The requests keep coming, asking Kara if she can please book a reservation because Cat has a meeting she can’t get out of and won’t have time, or if she still has a connection at that ticket agency to secure seats on short notice. Little things, always the little things that had made Kara such an exceptional assistant. And she can’t bring herself to refuse.

Eventually she realizes that despite the random nature of the calls, without fail she’ll receive one any time she tries to start dating again. No matter how casual the meal, how little expectation for more Kara attaches to it, every date she goes on ends with a call from Cat she can’t ignore. She’s trying to get her feet under her once more, with casual dinners that both parties expect nothing but a pleasant evening from, but when none even make it to dessert she feels more adrift than ever.

She doesn’t know how Cat knows, how she manages to keep track of Kara’s schedule so precisely from clear across the country, but there’s no other explanation. Somehow Cat does know, and for some reason she doesn’t want the dates to succeed.

When one of her dates has to cancel on short notice, Kara gets her chance to confront Cat. She won’t in public, even now she won’t risk Cat’s image or the possibility of discovery that comes from drawing attention to herself, but sitting in her loft, cape wrapped around her shoulders for courage, she feels like she can do this. She can get to the bottom of what’s going on here.

As is the norm now, Cat launches into her request as soon as Kara answers the phone, voice apologetic but strictly professional. “Kara, I know it’s late but I absolutely need your help. The breakfast meeting I scheduled in the morning conflicts with a presentation I absolutely have to attend, and I don’t have time to call everyone to reschedule.” It’s a perfectly legitimate request, Kara knows that Cat’s newest assistant is terrible with scheduling, but now she’s pretty sure Cat is keeping him around on purpose just so there are issues like this for Kara to help with.

“Are you trying to sabotage my dates?” Kara asks when Cat falls silent, steel in her voice that usually only comes out when she’s in her suit. “Because I’m not your assistant anymore, it’s not my responsibility to solve your problems.” She feels guilty at that, because she genuinely enjoys helping Cat and making her life easier, but she needs boundaries and a life of her own.

“Why on Earth would I do that?” Cat snaps back, but Kara can hear the truth in her voice, in what she doesn’t say. “My current assistant is useless and I need your help, there’s nothing more to it than that.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Kara says, attempting to sound determined but knowing it comes out almost pleading. “You’d have fired anyone else for less than this, you’re keeping him around for a reason. And every date I’ve gone on over the last month you’ve interrupted. That’s no coincidence, Cat.”

“You’re getting bold,” Cat says, her lack of answer telling Kara she’s right.

“You’re not my boss any longer,” Kara points out. “And you’re the one who kissed me, so I think I have a right to ask what the hell is going on.”

“That has nothing to do with anything,” Cat says dismissively, and Kara can almost see the hand wave that goes along with the statement, the careful set of Cat’s shoulders to hide her emotions. “That was a mistake, a moment of emotional foolishness and nothing more. This however, is a potential disaster unless you help.”

If Cat were in the room rather than across the country, Kara knows she’d cave in that moment. But she’s not, and the distance gives Kara the courage she needs. “I’m not helping you until you admit that you’re trying to ruin my dates. That you kissed me, then left me and the city behind, and that obviously the kiss meant more than you’d like me to think.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Cat scoffs, but now Kara can hear the guilt clearly.

“You left me,” Kara pushes, wrapping her cape tighter around her shoulders at the pain in that statement. “You don’t get to decide I can’t date someone after that. After something you call a mistake.”

“Well, isn’t that all it was?” The question is dismissive, the tone disinterested, but Kara knows better.

“The mistake was you leaving. The mistake was my not going after you to figure out what it meant. And the mistake is you trying to run my life rather than face your decision,” Kara manages to say, hating herself for how angry she sounds when all she wants to do is beg Cat for a chance to try.

There’s silence on the line for a long moment, and Kara unconsciously holds her breath waiting for the response.

“I’ll have Kyle help me with the rescheduling then.”

And with that the line goes dead.

 


	4. Sabotage Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highly requested follow up to Sabotage.

Kara isn’t usually one for petty tricks. She’s the one who sees the best in people, will go out of her way to make them happy. It’s one of the things she loves most about being a hero, the chance to make someone’s day that much better. To save them from harm, or even on occasion mild inconvenience. Helping them makes her feel worthwhile.

And Cat Grant has always been the prime example of that desire.

So when the constant calls fade to complete radio silence, Kara at first feels grateful. Hurt, yes, but grateful for the space. She knows she hadn’t done much to make her point the last time Cat had called, her anger getting in the way of being convincing. Her emotions had been too hot, and she hadn’t been able to temper them. And Cat Grant did not respond to overly emotional displays of any kind.

But after a few weeks of no response, of dates that end because Kara can’t stop remembering the feel of someone else’s lips rather than any outside interruption, she decides she’s had enough. Cat had been a mentor, a friend, and for one brief moment Kara had even dared to dream for more. Dared to dream that Cat might see her as more. But even without that, Cat had been such a constant in her life that the sudden completeness of her absence is jarring, setting Kara off balance and driving her to distraction.

When she’d almost turned in an article with a venting rant about Cat hidden in the middle, Kara had finally had enough. So far Cat had called all the shots, had been the one to kiss her, to push her away, to leave, to meddle in her dates, and to go completely silent. Kara hadn’t had a bit of say beyond kissing her back, and she deserved more than that. So, she’d begun to plan.

Cat wasn’t dating, so a return of the same treatment she’d given Kara was out of the question. Which was almost a shame, as strange as Kara would have felt interfering in that way, she would have been far better at it than Cat. Still, her particular batch of administrative talents will come in handy in her chosen revenge.

Kara chooses carefully, too much the hero to risk causing Cat more than mild inconvenience. But she’d been Cat’s assistant long enough to know exactly what the older woman preferred, and just how much to push without it being too much. Little things, a table at a restaurant that’s too close to the entrance, or too far from the kitchens. Drivers with instructions directing them to be 5 minutes later than Cat’s actual intended departure. Cleaning staff that switch the scent of the laundry detergent. Small annoyances that Kara knows will add up, until Cat comes to the same realization Kara had.

It’s petty, and a little more vindictive than Kara would normally consider okay, but at this point she’s beyond caring. Or rather, she’s at the point where she cares too much. She could have forgiven the kiss and subsequent abrupt departure. She could have even forgiven the meddling in her life. But only if Cat had actually discussed things with her. Had actually shown her enough respect to be honest.

Since Cat hadn’t, since she’d retreated instead, Kara decides that just this once it’s worth it to be less than perfect. She’s a hero, she’s one of the last surviving members of her race, but she’s also a woman. And a woman is allowed to react emotionally when she’s hurt.

Cat figures things out far sooner than Kara had, despite the subtlety of her choices. Not that Kara is particularly surprised at that, not only is Cat incredibly observant, she knows Kara well enough at this point to recognize her hand in events. Only someone who knows the older woman as well as Kara would be able to manipulate her schedule and engineer the minor disruptions that anyone but Cat would never even notice.

“I thought better of you, Keira,” Cat says when she finally calls, and Kara nearly breaks. She’s certain her actions have been justified, but Cat’s approval has always been important to her. “This sort of immature meddling is uncalled for and beneath you.”

“Like interfering in my dates was?” Kara dares to ask, knowing she’s scored a hit when Cat is momentarily silent. She knows it won’t last longer than a moment, so she hurries on before Cat regains her balance. “I wasn’t trying to be immature though, I was trying to get you to call.”

“You could have picked up the phone rather than inconveniencing me,” Cat says sharply, and Kara can hear the reproach but also more. “You millennials practically live on your phones, you can’t have forgotten how to dial.”

“Tell me honestly that you would have answered, and listened to what I had to say, and I’ll apologize.” Kara knows better than that, knows that without something challenging her directly Cat would have continued to brush her off rather than face the issue head on.

“Are you that insistent we do this?” Cat asks with an attempt at sounding dismissive, but Kara knows her better than that. “That’s what this whole mess was about, getting me to talk to you?”

“It worked, didn’t it? You haven’t called in months, but here we are talking,” Kara dares to point out.

“There’s nothing to talk about beyond requesting that you stop behaving like a child and interfering with my appointments,” Cat snaps, and Kara winces. She’s tempted to fly to DC and make Cat face this, but Alex would kill her.

“I think there is. And I think you don’t want to, because you’re scared. All that talk about diving, Cat, and yet you practically hopped a train to Kansas to avoid the water in front of you.” Kara knows that antagonizing Cat won’t get any response, but she hadn’t been able to hold the words back. Now though, she needs to soften, to show she understands. “Please, Cat. Don’t just shut me out. Please at least talk to me about it.”

“You’ve gotten awfully familiar,” Cat points out, and Kara just shrugs despite knowing Cat won’t be able to see it. Not much else she can say, after all. “But what is there to talk about? It was a moment, nothing more.”

“Is that really all it meant to you?” Kara asks softly, all anger gone in favor of vulnerability. She hasn’t been able to forget it since it happened, so nothing isn’t really the word she’d use.

“It’s all it can mean,” Cat says after long moments of silence, avoidance dropped as she responds to Kara’s weakness. “Kara, I’m not there. I can’t be, not now. So everything else aside, there’s no way the distance wouldn’t be an obstacle.”

The temptation to just tell Cat grows stronger, but Kara can’t find the words. It’s not something that can be said over the phone, not when there’s so much to explain, so many lies to apologize for. And flying to Cat’s side wouldn’t be any better. Cat’s made up her mind, and Kara has no argument that could convince her. Not tonight, not like this.

“Can we go back to like it was before, at least? I miss you,” Kara admits. She knows that it isn’t possible, but she pretends so much in her life that what’s one more thing? At least it would mean Cat was in her life.

“We can try,” Cat says, voice quiet, and Kara knows it will be equally impossible for her.

But at least it’s something.

 


	5. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadmus get their hands on Kara. She's been gone for months, but has now managed to escape. Cat is the first person she stumbles across (Cat'd been heading to some isolated beach-house or the like).

One step. Then another. Kara can think of nothing beyond that. The world around her is only the step in front of her, nothing she's leaving and nothing she's moving towards. Memories tug at the edges of her awareness, both good and bad, but if she lets even one in then she has to deal with them all, and she's not strong enough for that. Not anymore.

The desert is rough around her, dry air scorching her lungs as she breathes, the sand rough and hot against her bare feet. The scraps of clothing that manage to cling to her do nothing to protect her from the environment, and even if they’d been intact medical scrubs don’t make for good protective gear. Her powers are nearly gone, depleted in the escape, and the usually welcoming heat is weighing at her with every step. She barely has the strength to keep moving, and only her alien biology, much less dependent on water, saves her from passing out as the miles stretch on. She's vaguely aware she's heading west, the sun gradually setting in front of her, but the awareness is vague and undefined.

When she runs into a wall blocking her progress forward, Kara nearly cries. She'd been able to keep moving for so long thanks to sheer force of will, and now that something blocks her way it's too much. If she had even an ounce more energy, tears would have overtaken her. As it is, she leans her forehead against the relatively cool stone, hands raised and gripping as tightly as she can manage, hoping the strength of the wall will somehow translate to strength for her as well.

The sun sets behind the wall before she's ready to move, and even then Kara is prepared to stand in one place all night. She’s fairly confident that there is no one left to follow her, no one to track her down and make her return, so resting here seems like the best option. It may not have been the goal she had in mind, not that she really knows what that was, but it is a stopping point, a place to breathe for a moment and find some kind of emotional balance.

Her lack of powers and complete mental withdrawal mean she doesn’t register the sound of someone approaching until they’re already too close to react, and Kara instinctively drops to the ground, away from the hands that reach for her before she can think to do otherwise. Hands mean someone has found her, and that means she’d been wrong and someone had come to take her back. And even if she can’t summon the energy to fight back, now that she’s free the thought of going back nearly breaks her.

It’s only when she realizes the hands aren’t pulling her up, aren’t leading her back to an underground bunker that had trapped her for so long, that in fact they’re wrapped around her and holding tightly without restricting that Kara understands they aren’t the hands of an enemy. There had been no softness at Cadmus, no gentle embraces that promise comfort. There had only been rough grasps and pain, test after test until she’d lost track of how long she’d been there.

“Kara, Kara you’re safe. You’re okay now. I’m right here. Can you hear me?” The voice is soft, infinitely familiar to the part of her mind that isn’t focused only on her next breath, and it slowly pulls Kara out of her panic. “Hey now, deep breaths. I’ve got you.”

“Cat?” It seems impossible, and for a long moment Kara wonders if she’s slipped into hallucinations and lost her last touch with reality. But no, the feeling of Cat holding her is too real to be imagined, too detailed to be anything but the woman herself. “I don’t, I mean, how are you here?”

“You’re at my beach house, Kara. I should be asking you that question.” Despite the words Cat’s tone is anything but sharp, as familiar and comforting to Kara as the memory of her mother’s smile. It’s what finally convinces her she’s safe, that she’s really free. That she can focus beyond the next step, the next breath. That she can let herself feel, because someone is there to catch her, to make sure she doesn’t shatter. “Can you move? You look like you could use some warmth, and something soft to sit on.”

“I- yeah, I can move,” Kara says, not entirely sure of the answer until she’s on her feet again, following carefully behind Cat. “I don’t know how I got here. I mean, I was walking, but I didn’t realize I was walking here.”

Cat looks away for a moment, a tell Kara recognizes as Cat trying to conceal emotions that she’s not ready to share. It makes her feel guilty, knowing that Cat doesn’t want to burden her right now, that she’s putting her former boss in a position where she’s all but forced to take care of her, but Kara can’t do anything but continue to follow.

“However you got here, why you came here, all that matters is that you are here,” Cat says once they’re inside, turning to face Kara with a serious look on her face. “You’ve been missed, Kara, and now that you’re back we’ll make sure it stays that way. I’ll get you settled in, and then I’ll go call your sister.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Kara chokes out before she can stop herself, because the thought of Cat leaving her side, even to call Alex, is too much for her to handle. Cat is her one solid grip on the world around her, the one thing currently keeping her grounded. As much as she wants to see her sister, to know she’s safe and protected by the strongest person she’s ever known, she needs a different kind of strength tonight.

“I won’t,” Cat agrees instantly, worry clear in her face as she steps to Kara’s side, once again pulling her into a comforting embrace. “I’m right here, Kara. As long as you need me to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may revisit this one later, I could easily turn this into something so much longer, but I need to focus on my other projects right now so it won't be any time soon.


	6. Modern Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that scene from Season 1 where Cat has both Kara and Supergirl in her office at the same time? It's my absolute fave. Could you write a fic where that scene turns into Cat trying to talk both Karas into a threeway? No smut needed, just the chat is okay! I just think it's immediately where Cat's mind would go lol.

It's all going so well at first. Cat is being convinced by the evidence in front of her, Kara's secret is safe, and she should have her job back in the morning. Especially considering there hasn't been time to submit a resignation or termination at this point, so there's nothing to reverse. The plan worked, and things can go back to normal.

It's not until J'onn is about to take off that things go wrong.

"Now, just one second, Supergirl," Cat says as she stands smoothly from the couch, her commanding tone enough to make even J'onn pause. "While I hate to admit to any possible... miscalculations... that may have been made on my part, that doesn't mean there aren't some intruiging opportunities present here." Her voice is low, captivating, and Kara feels a brief flash of jealousy that it's being directed at J'onn and not her, before trying to convince herself that the reaction is ridiculous.

"Miss Grant, I really should be going," J'onn tries, though Cat's stare seems to pin him in place.

"Not until we have a chance to talk," Cat insists, and Kara winces, because there doesn't seem to be any way out of this. Cat is determined in a way that Kara's seen before, a way that she knows means the older woman will not let the matter rest until she gets an answer. "The three of us definitely have a few things to discuss."

"The, the three of us?" Kara manages to get out, stumbling over her words when Cat sends a heated glance her way. She'd thought this was about Supergirl, but apparently not...

"Yes, Kara, the three of us. And I'd like to make it very clear that at this moment in time, you are not on the clock and the conversation is not work related in any fashion. And that you're free to leave, should you choose that option," Cat explains, though Kara can tell she doesn't like the thought of the last possibility. But Cat had pronounced her name correctly, for the first time in her memory, and between that and the look, Kara can't pull herself away. She forgets what a bad idea this is, what the plan was in the first place, and just goes with it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kara says, ignoring the look J'onn shoots her. She can make it up to him later, maybe ask Alex for advice on how to win him over.

"The opportunity presented, of course," Cat says with a careless wave of her hand, as if that explains anything. Apparently she sees the blank look on Kara's face, so with a slight roll of her eyes she continues the explanation. "Twins are an undeniably captivating thought, and I will admit to, in the past, entertaining the possibility. But in the end, I have to admit that the thought of having sisters in my bed is, well, not for me, and so I never pursued that particular thought. Now though, we have the two of you. Looking so alike, and yet not related. It's the perfect solution to the conundrum."

"I'll need to speak to Kara about this," J'onn says before Kara can react to that, before she can even begin to process what her boss is proposing. "May we use the balcony?"

"Oh, of course. Take all the time you need," Cat says, heading to her bar. "And feel free to help yourself to a drink or two, both of you."

"We need to tell her," J'onn says as soon as the door closes behind them, and Kara freezes.

"The whole point of this charade was to fool her! Telling her now is the opposite of that!" Kara has to stop herself from gesturing too wildly, knowing that Cat is sure to be watching them closely.

"She isn't going to tell anyone. And she isn't going to fire you. Even if she would, she just handed you something you could use to keep your job here." J'onn seems certain, but Kara isn't convinced. They'd agreed that Cat knowing would be bad, that this was the best option, and now J'onn is throwing the plan out the window.

"Why can't we just refuse? Tell her that Kryptonians mate for life and sex is a bonding ritual? That's actually pretty close to the truth." Kara is thinking furiously now, trying to think of a way safely out of this mess. It's a lot harder when all she can think about is Cat's voice, or the look in her eyes.

"Kara, that is the truth, and that's why we have to tell her," J'onn says, placing a hand on her shoulder to ground her. "I may not be able to read your mind the way I can a human's, but I don't need that power to read your face. You want at least part of what she's offered us, and you won't be able to have that if you're not honest with her."

"You can read minds?" Kara asks in awe, missing the rest of his statement for a moment in favor of digesting that information. "But what if this is just about the whole 'there's two of us' thing?" she asks when her brain catches up.

"It's not," J'onn says, wincing slightly. "I assure you, Kara, the woman in there is full of more thoughts of you than of the hero, enough so that we really need to wrap this up before I have to find out how to erase my own memories."

"Fine," Kara says, in shock from what J'onn is telling her. "Call her out here then."

It doesn't take more than a few seconds after J'onn waves for Cat to join them, question and desire both clear on her face. "So then, have you two made up your minds?"

"We have," Kara says, taking off her glasses and letting her hair down as J'onn transforms next to her, watching as Cat's mouth drops open in shock. "And well, J'onn has to refuse."

"Kara is like a daughter to me," he offers as both explanation and thinly veiled threat. "To accept would be a mistake, but you two clearly have some things to discuss. Before Kara returns to work in the morning."

And with that he changes back into Kara's form before taking off into the sky and leaving them alone.

"Am I still fired?" Kara says weakly, unable to read Cat's face.

"Oh, no Kara. You're not fired. I have far too many questions for that," Cat says, stepping closer until she's just inside Kara's personal space. "But at least for now, I think talking can wait."

And when their lips meet, even though Kara knows they'll have to talk before going any further, she couldn't agree more.


	7. Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat only dresses up as a dinosaur for Carter. Carter, being a Grant, has the nerve to set his mom up on a Halloween date with her former assistant.

"Carter, this is ridiculous," Cat tries one last time, already knowing she's lost. She'll do anything for Carter; even don the hideous monstrosity that is this costume. If she's fair the thing really isn't that bad, other than the fact she's willingly wearing a dinosaur costume out into public. She'd at least had full control over the design once Carter had convinced her.

 

"You promised, Mom," Carter says with a smile, not put out by her tone in the slightest. "You said it was my last year to dress up and go out, and that it was my first year to go to the CatCo party after. And then you promised you'd actually dress up as something other than 'wildly successful CEO who signs your paychecks' to celebrate that."

 

"Yes, well I didn't realize I'd end up in a dinosaur costume when I made that promise," Cat says with a sigh of defeat, grabbing her purse and ushering him to the door. "You'd better hope I can sit in the car with this tail."

 

"You tested it twice," Carter points out logically, twisting the cape of his own costume in his hands. He's going as Superman, but with Supergirl's version of the crest, and he hasn't been able to leave the cape alone since he'd put it on. "You said it was doable if decidedly strange feeling."

 

"You're far too smart for me," Cat says fondly as they climb into the car, because he'd sounded just like her for a moment there. "Now remember, we only have an hour at the park if we're going to make it to CatCo on time, so keep track of where I am."

 

Carter just nods, already focused out the window, and Cat watches him with a fond smile. He's the best part of her life, and she'll gladly wear ridiculous costumes to make him happy.

 

The park is full of screaming children, and Cat stands off to the side with her driver as Carter joins the fray, the playfulness and anonymity of the night allowing him to open up in a way he rarely does outside of home. It almost makes Cat regret pulling him away, but she really does need to make an appearance at the party. Thankfully Carter seems just as excited, if not more so, to be on the way there, and Cat's guilt eases.

 

He stays close by her side as they enter, though his eyes dart around as if looking for something or someone in the crowd. "This is awesome," he says almost to himself, and Cat is glad to see he enjoys this as much as the park. Her little boy is really growing up.

 

"I'll admit most of my employees show remarkable creativity," Cat says, refusing to be any more complimentary where someone might hear her.

 

"Why thank you Miss Grant," she hears a familiar voice say from behind her, and turns to find Kara smiling widely. Kara, who is wearing a bright green, garish dinosaur onesie, complete with giant tail. "Though I have to say, you've got the best dinosaur costume in the room."

 

"I dunno Kara, yours is pretty awesome too," Carter chimes in before Cat can say anything, shooting his mother a grin that has her narrowing her eyes. The boy is up to something, she just knows it. "You two even kind of match!"

 

And there it is. Cat had made the mistake of casually agreeing to a comment he'd made about Kara months ago, not thinking through how he’d take it. And to be fair, he wasn’t wrong about Cat’s feelings, even if he was far too vocal about his attempts to get her to acknowledge it again. She really shouldn’t be surprised that he’d played her this way. If anything, she’s impressed, underneath the mild embarrassment and habitual critique of the plot itself.

 

“Run along now, Carter,” she says, pushing him forward towards the snack bar. “I need a moment to talk to Kara.”

 

“Sure thing,” he tosses back with a thoroughly unsubtle wink, and Cat takes a moment to be thankful she’ll always know when he’s up to something.

 

“I like his costume,” Kara says with a blush, and Cat wonders again how the girl thinks anyone could be fooled. “Just as much as I like yours.”

 

“Carter picked the themes,” Cat admits, suddenly unsure about what she wants to say. “Kara, can we talk for a moment?” she asks, looking around at the crowds. Whatever it is they talk about, Cat knows it won’t be anything she wants overheard. At very least she thinks she ought to warn the girl about Carter’s meddling, and a conversation like that could be easily misinterpreted.

“Sure thing, Miss Grant,” Kara says with a smile, letting Cat lead her from the room. Cat deliberates for a moment before heading to a supply cabinet she knows will give them privacy. It’s not ideal, but at least they won’t be disturbed. And as all the members of her security teams know Carter is their number one priority, she doesn’t have to worry about him while they talk.

 

“Kara, there’s something I ought to warn you about,” Cat starts, attempting to sound sure of herself. There’s no reason to show her awkwardness. “Carter has apparently decided to take it upon himself to, well, set us up. I’m sure he picked my costume to match yours, and I’m afraid he might continue his attempts in the future.”

 

“Oh, that’s all right,” Kara says immediately, much to Cat’s surprise. “I mean, you really do look great in that costume. And Carter’s a smart kid, but obviously I’m not going to respond to any moves made by anyone but you.” At that Kara blushes, realizing she might have said too much with that one, but Cat’s too busy processing to do more than register the reaction.

 

Perhaps it won’t be such a disaster if she asks Kara out after all. As soon as that thought crosses her mind her body reacts without direction, leaning forward to capture Kara’s lips with her own. She almost freezes, but Kara takes the initiative immediately and steps forward herself, pressing Cat back into the wall and returning the kiss fiercely.

 

How long they stand there that way Cat couldn’t say, but eventually she pulls back, knowing she needs to now or she won’t be able to at all. And the last thing she needs is Carter finding them like this. “Come over tonight, I’ll leave the balcony door open.”

 

Kara goes to protest, but Cat sends a pointed look towards her chest, where the dinosaur costume has been unzipped to reveal the familiar crest. It was a hindrance for wandering hands, but she thinks it might be the best thing for whatever happens between them next.

 

“I’ll be there.”


	8. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat throw a party in CatCo for Halloween and Kara comes as Han Solo because she knows that Cat has a crush on him !

It’s a gamble, Kara knows that. Tipping her hand so blatantly rarely goes well, but she’s running out of options. She’s tried every subtle approach she can think of, and nothing has worked. She’s just been too good of an assistant for so many years, going above and beyond is no longer anything particularly noticeable. So she needs to step it up if she’s ever going to get a reaction.

She works with Cat’s new assistant to make sure the night remains free of any potential entanglements, Cat is notorious for finding excuses to avoid the annual Halloween party. This year, with Carter at his father’s and Kara running point to keep any business reasons from interfering, she has a decent chance of this being the year Cat actually shows.

That’s enough of a risk in and of itself, Cat knows her well enough to spot the interference. Hopefully the payoff will be enough to earn forgiveness when Cat realizes. But for that, the second risk needs to pay off.

Alex had reluctantly helped, picking out what she’d need for the outfit and helping her design a hairstyle that would fit a female Han Solo but without giving away her identity. Cat may already know, may have been told years ago soon after her leave of absence, but that doesn’t mean anyone else needs to figure it out. Between the clothes and the hair, Kara would usually feel more confident than any time other than in her super suit, but the prospect of what she plans to do keeps her nerves on high alert.

She waits until she can see Cat enter, knowing she’ll need to create a stir with her entrance if she wants her appearance to have the right impact. She has to, not exactly steal the show, but make enough of a splash to get Cat’s attention, and make her come to Kara. It’s more aggressive than the lighthouse technique, but that one hasn’t been working for Kara no matter how hard she tries, so it’s time to step it up a little.

She swaggers in, channeling her Supergirl confidence and the cocky arrogance she sees in the new DEO recruits, knowing she’s hit on a winning combination when people actually part in front of her, whispered comments on her costume clear to her super hearing. It’s exactly the stir she was hoping for, now she just has to see if it pays off.

“I think we’ve learned a valuable lesson here, Supergirl,” she hears from behind her, Cat’s voice barely a whisper to avoid anyone overhearing. “And not only that you scruff up as well as you clean up.”

“What’s the second lesson?” Kara asks as she turns, taking in the sight of Cat in a suit that looks nothing like her usual attire, one that makes her look like a mob boss. Dangerous to know, dangerous to get close to. She wonders why Cat had chosen that costume, but she can’t complain even a little bit.

“The lighthouse technique may be useful at times, but when two people are trying to use it, you’ll get nowhere until someone steps up,” Cat says, dragging her eyes over Kara’s costume, eyes lingering on the vest. “I assume this is you stepping up?”

“No water metaphor this time?” Kara dares to ask, reaching out to take Cat’s hand and lead her to the dance floor. They have appearances to keep up, after all.

“I have plenty,” Cat whispers into her ear, making Kara’s knees weaken at the sensation. “But something tells me if I tried to use them, both my building and your secret identity would end up damaged beyond repair when you sped us out of here.”

“I guess I can be patient,” Kara manages to get out, pulling Cat a little closer and savoring the feel of their bodies pressed tightly together as they sway on the dance floor. “At least until this song is over.”


	9. Sabotage Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we please, please, please have a happy ending to 'Are you trying to sabotage my dates?!"

Things don’t go back to normal, of course. Kara isn’t sure she even knows what normal is for them anymore. But Cat isn’t shutting her out, at least not completely, even if conversations between them rarely turn personal. It’s at least something, and Kara isn’t about to complain. Not when she usually wakes to at least one message from Cat.

They’re usually about scheduling issues, though Kevin is long gone now that Cat isn’t keeping him around for a ready excuse, and Kara feels a little thrill at knowing she’s still the only person who can manage to keep up with the demands on Cat’s time. And that’s with balancing her budding journalism career and superhero duties as well.

It also helps that Cat always _asks_ for her help now, careful to avoid any indication that she’s imposing on Kara’s life. And even if it’s likely just a tactic to avoid Kara bringing the kiss up again, it’s nice. It makes Kara feel valued, appreciated in a way she’d never quite felt when she was Cat’s actual assistant. Then it had been her job, and while she’d loved recognition for doing it well, it had been what was expected of her. When Cat asks now, and when she actually thanks her after each save, it feels like more than that. It feels like she’s helping a friend.

The few texts that aren’t scheduling conflicts or requests for connections at some restaurant or other venue are usually comments on some idiot or another Cat has encountered, and Kara loves every one of them. She’d missed Cat’s snap, the sharpness of her voice when she lets loose, the way she stands her ground and refuses to back down. It had been intimidating, if a bit arousing, when directed at her. But seeing it directed at someone else eliminated the intimidation entirely. It was Cat at her fiercest, at her most determined. It was Cat without walls, without masks or hesitation, just pure intensity. It wasn’t the most open Kara had ever seen the woman, couldn’t compare to the soft moments between them when Cat would guide her and offer advice, but the allure was there all the same.

The rarest of all, the ones that have Kara smiling the rest of the day, are the ones that are almost personal in nature. Nothing too familiar, nothing too far outside of casual conversation, but more than professional conversation. Comments about something Cat had seen, a play that Cat found enjoyable and encouraged Kara to see if she had the chance, little things like that. Even the fact that the softer texts were almost always followed by several days of limited contact couldn’t dull Kara’s joy each time one came through. They were proof that Cat thought about her, even if she couldn’t bring herself to admit it just yet.

By unspoken agreement they’ve avoided phone calls since agreeing to go back to the way things had been before, each afraid of what might happen with that added level of contact. Neither was willing to risk the chance they’d lose the careful balance they’d found, and as much as they missed each other, they’d stuck to texts and the occasional email.

Which was why Kara awoke confused and scrambling for her phone when it went off one morning, Cat’s ringtone still programmed to make sure she knew who was calling. “Cat, what’s wrong? It’s like 3 am,” Kara says groggily, struggling to shake off the remnants of sleep that fog her mind. “Is everything okay?”

“You idiot,” is all Cat says, her tone dripping with disapproval and something Kara is too tired to place. “You absolute idiot.”

“Did you call me at three in the morning just to call me an idiot?” Kara asks through a yawn, still too asleep to mind the insult, far more bothered by the early hour. “Because I’m pretty sure that can wait until the sun is up.”

“Your article on the alien fight club posted,” Cat snaps, ignoring Kara’s complaint. “What were you thinking, listing Supergirl as a source?”

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s a valid source,” Kara defends, sitting up in order to finish waking and gather her wits. “And it impressed Snapper.”

“Have you learned nothing about journalistic integrity in your years working for me? You know better than this, Kara.” Cat’s tone is angry, disappointed, and Kara wonders why she’s so upset.

“I don’t understand why this is a bad thing,” she says in a small voice, hating the disappointment more than anything else.

“You cannot use yourself as a source!” Cat yells through the phone, freezing Kara where she sits. “It is entirely unethical and opens the door for far too many complications, Kara. You may be part of the story more than any objective journalist should be, but that doesn’t mean you can throw the basic rules out of the window.”

“Cat, I’m not-“ Kara starts weakly, not sure she’ll even be able to finish the protest, glad when Cat interrupts her.

“Oh, don’t even start this morning, Kara,” Cat sighs, anger surprisingly vanished. “Your secret hasn’t been very secret for months now, at least not from me. I was content to accept that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me, but that was before you went and pulled this stunt.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Kara admits, needing Cat to know that before anything else is said. “The number of times I wanted to fly to whatever city you were in and just tell you everything, I can’t even count them now.”

“Well, you didn’t,” Cat sighs, and Kara can practically see her pacing, eyes closed as she pinches the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache. “And that is neither here nor there at the moment. The question of your ‘source’ is the important thing.”

“Is it really that bad?” Kara asks after a long moment of silence, letting Cat’s reasoning sink in. “The article wasn’t about my involvement, it’s just the part that gave the story validity.”

“Kara Danvers cannot use Supergirl as a source without crossing lines that shouldn’t be crossed. If the reader knows you’re both part of the story and the one doing the reporting, that’s one thing. It’s why we have war correspondents that take action in combat zones, why reporters can share their own experiences from time to time in order to make a connection with the reader,” Cat explains, a trace of her earlier snap lingering, but almost entirely eclipsed by the caring tone she’s used so many times before. “You’re using your own experiences as an objective standpoint when they’re anything but.”

“I didn’t think of it that way,” Kara says quietly, acknowledging Cat has a very valid point. “I needed a source, but I can’t exactly quote any of the people I worked with for the operation.”

“As far as ethical breaches go, this one was relatively minor,” Cat concedes. “Had Supergirl been a source rather than your own perspective, the article would have been well rounded and perfectly fine. But there are lines for a reason, Kara. Lines of ethics and propriety that we cannot allow ourselves to cross.”

“That’s why you left,” Kara says before she can think the statement through, everything clicking into place in an instant. “You knew I was Supergirl, so you couldn’t let yourself feel anything for me. And when you did, you didn’t think you could stay.”

“One lesson on journalistic ethics and you’re suddenly a master,” Cat says, a slight hesitation in her voice that tells Kara she’s right.

“I know you far better than I know how to be a good reporter,” Kara says boldly, hoping this won’t backfire on her. “And you’re not a journalist right now. You’re founding charities and networking with politicians. Where does that leave integrity?”

“Kara,” Cat sighs, but the younger woman has waited long enough.

“Last time we talked you claimed it was the distance that would be the biggest problem,” Kara points out, calling on every bit of confidence she has. “But we both know I can come see you and still be back in time for work. So I don’t think that one counts.”

“There are so many more. Age, your future, my past, your heroics, the list goes on.” Cat doesn’t sound angry, just resigned, and before Kara can consider otherwise she’s out of bed and getting dressed. This isn’t a conversation to have on the phone, when distance and separation press in around them both. She needs to go to Cat for this one, to look in her eyes and discuss this openly.

“I’m sure we can find a solution for all of those,” Kara says as she fastens her cape before packing a bag of clothes to change into. She has to fly there as Supergirl, but this is a conversation between Cat and Kara, and she doesn’t want the suit to get in the way. “We just have to be willing to try.”

“How are you so damn optimistic all the time? It should be far more infuriating than I find it.”

“It’s hard to be anything but optimistic when you’ve already faced the worst the universe can throw at you,” Kara says with a shrug as she takes flight. “It’s also why I know I have to take your advice and go after what I want.”

“Kara, are you flying here?” Cat asks in disbelief, and Kara makes a mental note to ask Alex for better wind cancelling headsets. They give her away every time.

“Like I said, I can be there in minutes,” she says as Metropolis comes into view in the distance. “And if we’re going to have this conversation, it needs to be actually together.”

“You have an hour,” Cat says, and Kara would be offended if she didn’t know Cat had a breakfast meeting that absolutely could not be rescheduled. One that she really should start preparing for in thirty minutes, so an hour is more of a concession than anyone else would realize.

“If you’re willing to listen and give me a chance, I won’t need the whole hour,” Kara says bravely, slowing down as she approaches Cat’s hotel, seeing the woman already waiting for her on the balcony.

“Well then, come down here and see if you can convince me, and we’ll find something else to fill the rest of the time.”


	10. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Clark having taken the DEO's kryptonite, Kara has to ask him for a piece when she's afraid of hurting Cat during sex. Awkward Kryptonian cousins and smugly pleased Cat all around.

"Hey Kal-El, I need a favor," Kara says as soon as her cousin picks up, wanting to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible. She's already pacing nervously, and Kal hasn't said a word yet.

"Of course, Kara, anything you need," comes the ready answer from the other end of the line, and Kara wishes she felt reassured.

"I need some Kryptonite," she bursts out as quickly as she can without using superspeed, hoping her cousin caught what she'd said because she isn't sure she can say it twice. The woman watching from the couch in front of her smirks a little, and Kara sends a small glare her way. The conversation will be awkward enough without additional commentary, particularly when Cat has a special ability to fluster her.

"Kryptonite? No, Kara, that stuff is dangerous. I won't risk you getting hurt." The determination in Kal's voice is clear, as is his desire to protect her, but it makes Kara wince. Not only will she probably have to explain, but she's supposed to be the one who protects him. No matter how much older he is now, how much longer he's been a hero, she can't shake the sense of responsibility her parents had instilled in her before she'd left.

Shaking her head to clear the painful memories, Kara takes a deep breath before trying again. "I only need a small piece. And I have as much right to ask for it as you have to claim it from J'onn."

Kal goes silent at that, and Kara can hear the sound of him pacing as he thinks. She fees bad for asking this of him, but she can't ask anyone else, not anymore. The Kryptonite he'd taken from J'onn is locked up, keyed only to his biometrics, including brain waves in case of another attack like Myriad, meaning Kara has to ask him if she wants even the smallest piece.

Maybe that's not a bad thing, Kara thinks as the silence stretches on. She's not sure how Alex or J'onn would react to this request, so maybe asking her cousin is the better option. She's almost convinced herself of that when she remembers she'll probably need to ask Alex for help finding the best way to use it without hurting herself in the process, which means at least one more awkward conversation to be had. Maybe she'll call her sister as soon as Kal agrees, get both conversations out of the way at once.

"Why do you need Kryptonite?" Kal eventually asks, voice carefully even. "That stuff is dangerous, I don't like the thought of you exposing yourself to it for any reason, so I need to be sure you won't hurt yourself if I give you a piece."

Apparently Kara's face gives away what he'd asked, because suddenly Cat is staring at her with an even deeper smirk, eyes running pointedly along the length of Kara's body. It leaves her fumbling for words, and almost desperate for her cousin to just agree to the damn request already.

That desperation is what lets her gasp out the answer without fumbling awkwardly for a less embarrassing way to say it. "I need it so I can have sex," she blurts before clapping a hand to her mouth, shocked she'd been so blunt. Cat just looks impressed and Kal is silent once more on the other end of the line as he processes.

"And you can't just, temper your strength or something?" he asks weakly after a moment, embarrassment clear in his voice that matches what Kara feels. "It has to be Kryptonite?"

"I can't risk hurting her," Kara says softly, just loudly enough for Cat to hear too. "Kryptonite is the only thing that guarantees I won't." They'd talked about it, discussed the options once Kara had been brave enough to close the distance between their lips, since she'd been brave enough to confess her identity as well as her feelings.

Cat had understood, far more than Kara would have anticipated. The attraction, the personas, even the mild paranoia at the thought of Kara's control slipping. She'd been fully prepared to do without intimacy, but Kara hadn't been. No matter how many times Cat reassured her that sex wasn't important, that as long as Kara was sure about the relationship then so was she, Kara wanted more. And for all her willingness to do without, she knew Cat did too. And after a few honest discussions between them, Kara had settled on an answer.

It had taken Alex complaining about the loss of the depower room to spark the thought, but once she had it the plan had fallen into place fairly quickly. She just needed a small piece, nothing too harmful, something that could only weaken her enough to control her strength without incapacitating her. The only problem was getting that piece.

"It would have to be a very small piece, I won't risk anything bigger," Kal says after he processes that, and Kara quickly agrees. "And at that size, it would have to be held directly against your skin, so I can't make any promises about how pleasant the sensation would be." His voice is strained with the awkwardness of the conversation, and Kara wishes there were any other way to accomplish her goal.

"Just get me the piece and I'll take care of the rest," Kara says before things can get too much worse, needing the conversation to be over. "And thank you, Kal."

"Don't mention it, please," he jokes, and Kara smiles, glad the dork is in her life a little more these days. "And Kara, good luck."

"Did you, never you know, need to worry?" Kara can't help asking before he can hang up, not wanting to know but also wondering if it's just her, if this is something she should have been able to overcome.

"We, um, found other ways around it," Kal says awkwardly, and Kara lets the conversation drop, not wanting to know more. He'd had to deal with the issue, and however he'd solved it was his business. She had her plan, and now she'd soon have a way to implement it.

"You seemed awfully embarrassed at the end there," Cat says when Kara finally hangs up, tone carefully casual. It's her 'I'm going to find out one way or another' voice, and Kara sighs deeply, knowing she's already lost. "If it was that much of a struggle to ask, why did you?"

"Competitive streak?" Kara tries, sighing when Cat just looks at her. "I know this is probably just me worrying too much, but if Kal-El had to deal with the same issue, then it meant I was doing the right thing by being cautious."

"You're ridiculously sweet," Cat says with a roll of her eyes, but Kara can tell it's a genuine sentiment. "Now, what else did he have to say?"

"Um, the Kryptonite will need to be against my skin to be effective given how little he's willing to give me," Kara says as she thinks through the conversation for any relevant details. "So we'll have to watch for any reactions, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"Are you sure this won't hurt you?" Cat asks with clear concern, no games about hiding how much she cares hiding the truth of her emotions. "You may be unwilling to risk hurting me, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to risk hurting you either Kara."

"I'm sure," Kara says with a confidence she even mostly feels, because the thought of actually touching the stuff scares her a little. She'd gotten used to the depower room, but having it pressed against her skin would be something else. Still, any discomfort should be small, and she's sure Cat will be able to distract her quite handily.

"Then we'll have to talk about how best to keep it against you," Cat says thoughtfully, looking over her body with a careful eye. "Bracelet maybe?"

"Bracelets have a different significance on Krypton," Kara says, trying not to picture exchanging vows and bracelets with the woman in front of her, not when they've barely started this thing between them. "So maybe not that."

Cat looks curious, but knows enough to let the matter drop for now. Information about Kara's homeworld is still something she keeps close to her, something she's protective over. It's not that she doesn't trust Cat, she's just afraid that sharing will hurt too much. It's easier to keep it inside, at least for now.

"Well, we're not putting it around your ankle as if you're some criminal on parole, and I very much want to see your arms as they flex, so that further limits our options." Cat doesn't sound discouraged, just thoughtful, and Kara is grateful again that the older woman is being so understanding. It's not something she's used to from the people she dates.

"I have some ideas, but um, I know both have some additional meaning in human culture," Kara says, trying to keep her voice even despite the mix of nerves and arousal swirling through her. She doesn't want to push Cat away, or too quickly, but she can't help the spike of pure feeling that rushes through her at the thought of each.

"You've got that 'I'm excited about something but trying to hide it' look," Cat says, staring at her intently. "One you haven't had so far, which means whatever idea you have you either think I'll hate or hope I'll love."

Kara flushes a little at just how accurate that is, one of the things she loves most about the growing relationship between them is the way Cat proves so consistently that she's always seen Kara. That she's learned enough about her, even during the years of seeming disdain, that she can take one look at her and somehow know what's going through her mind.

"Well, with it being such a small piece, my first thought was you know, a ring," Kara starts nervously, unable to stop herself from rambling. "I mean, not like a ring ring, but something small that I can wear on my other hand. Obviously on my other hand, right?"

"Breathe," Cat interrupts, looking far more amused than Kara thinks is fair when it makes her look so damn attractive. "It's a good idea. But you said you had two?"

"Well, the other thought was maybe a necklace, but for it to stay in constant contact with my skin, it would have to be a lot, um, tighter than a regular necklace." Kara knows she's blushing again, the necklace she's designed in her mind bringing with it several other mental images she just can't shake.

Cat fixes her with a sharp look once she finished talking, and Kara knows she's understood what Kara has implied. "While that sounds intriguing and worth exploring, the way you're blushing tells me we need to have a few very in depth conversations about limits and boundaries before it's a reasonable possibility."

Kara nods at that, she knows her nerves are clear to see, and Cat has been so good about making sure she doesn't feel pushed into anything that the reaction doesn't surprise her in the least. And if Cat wants to talk about it, Kara is willing to do that. It might be embarrassing, Kara has never been the most comfortable discussing sex or related topics, but she knows the importance of clear communication when physical intimacy is involved.

"But maybe you can call your cousin back, and ask for two pieces," Cat says thoughtfully. "Some variety would be excellent."

And despite the awkwardness that another conversation with Kal-El will bring, Kara is dialling before Cat even finishes talking.


	11. Keeping Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can read mind for a day and her boss has some interesting thoughts...

Kara's always joked that she can basically read Cat Grant's mind. She knows what every grimace means, every furrowed brow, and every careful hand wave. Each of Cat's many mannerisms has a meaning, and Kara has gradually learned to interpret them all. It was self-preservation at first, but then it had turned into more. She liked being able to tell what Cat was thinking, how she was feeling, because that let her know exactly what was needed to keep the days running smoothly. To even, on a few rare occasions, earn a smile and word of praise.

This was different.

Kara doesn't notice at first, so used to her hearing tuning in to Cat's presence as soon as she's within range. It's another habit to let her plan the day, because in the moments when Cat is alone and relatively unguarded her true feelings often slip out. Cat in the office is a master of letting only what she wants to be seen show, and while Kara can see through those masks it's a lot easier to listen for Cat and let the tone of her voice wash over her hearing.

Today seems like it's going to be rough, Cat's monologue scathing as she criticizes the morning traffic and the general public in terms that Kara only hears through her headset from Alex when her sister thinks their enemy has a chance of doing real damage. It's so far beyond the usual grumbling Kara hears that she almost stumbles as she stands, mentally working through Cat's calendar to see what can be rescheduled. When Cat's in a foul mood, sometimes it's safer for everyone involved if their meetings are pushed back a little.

But when Cat's elevator opens and she falls silent, there are none of the normal signs that mean she's upset, no tension in her shoulders or glare upon her face. Her left hand is relaxed rather than flexing as if she wants to curl it into a fist, and her purse is carried in the crook of her elbow rather than held at her side. The only indication of her mood is the slight shrug of her shoulder to loosen the muscles, which normally means she'd gotten even less sleep than normal and will need extra latte runs. Not something that should have sparked the earlier tirade.

"What's my day look like?" Cat asks rather than snaps as she sits and turns to examine the screens behind her, leaving Kara scrambling and deciding that the unedited schedule is going to be the best bet. She can always do some hasty juggling later if need be.

"Oh, um, content meeting in fifteen minutes, then marketing had a quick meeting scheduled at 9:30. James promised to have the layouts done by 10:00 so you had time to look at them, and other than that you're free of appointments until your lunch meeting with prospective investors. Conference call with the Tribune at 2:00, and one with the Metropolis branch at 4:00." Kara stumbles through the recitation at first despite having it memorized, until force of habit takes over and she finishes without issue.

"God, with a little confidence she could be dangerous," Kara hears, sparking a deep blush as she wonders whether she's supposed to reply to that. It's almost a compliment, but all it does is throw Kara further off track. "Tell fashion I want their drafts on my desk by 5 today, I know their deadline is still two days out but they've been lackluster lately and I'll need something to occupy my evening."

"Of course Miss Grant," Kara says immediately, setting the latte she's still holding on the desk before heading to fashion, keeping an ear tuned to Cat's presence to see if she can make sense of the odd discrepancies in behavior.

But all she hears is Cat muttering to herself as she goes through her emails, and if she’s a little more vocal and a little more vitriolic than usual that’s not a completely uncommon occurrence. A misplaced comma once resulted in an extended rant when Kara had checked on her, one filled with at least as many expletives as Cat is currently throwing around. It’ll be a second latte day for sure, but Kara doesn’t mind. Those days are better than second scotch days hands down.

As expected the entire department grumbles about the rushed deadline, which is why Kara always delivers news like this in person. She’s gotten plenty of practice at mediating between the staff and Cat’s more demanding whims, and can usually have people seeing the other side of the decision before too long. She’d noticed a month into the job that the work delivered was markedly better if the creator was kept in a good mood during the finishing touches, which meant Cat had less to critique and kept the criticisms to a relative minimum. A little extra time on her part saved everyone a good amount of trouble later.

Thankfully this time around the soothing doesn’t take too long, and Kara makes it back in plenty of time for the content meeting, knowing she’ll end up with a list of things Cat will want her to take care of even if she isn’t assigned anything directly.

By the time the meeting is almost over Kara has mostly forgotten about the strangeness of Cat’s behavior earlier, until Derek starts going on about something and Cat lets him talk, waiting until he’s given her enough material to thoroughly eviscerate him. It’s one of the signs he’s not going to last much longer at CatCo, it’s one of Cat’s favorite things to do before she finally fires somebody. At least, it is when they deserve it the way Derek does.

“God, why do I have to listen to this idiot talk,” Kara hears, which would be perfectly normal if not for the fact Cat’s mouth hadn’t moved. The sudden shock is enough to have her looking at her boss in disbelief, which definitely does not go unnoticed. “And why the hell is Kara giving me that look? I can’t have spilled anything on myself without noticing, I’ve barely touched my latte as it is.”

With a start of surprise Kara forced herself to stop looking at Cat, instead looking down at her tablet and making a few completely unnecessary notes for herself. Whatever was happening, she couldn’t give herself away. Not only could humans not read minds, there’s no way Kara wants to admit to her boss that she can read hers of all people. She isn’t even sure how she can, but it’s not worth risking revealing herself over.

“Can this meeting be over with already? If they don’t shut up already someone is going to notice I keep staring at Kara. Why in the hell are those damn cardigans so attractive when they’re objectively hideous?”

Kara has to force herself to keep her eyes on her tablet, because she knows if she looks up Cat will know something is up. And given the suspicions they’d barely managed to squash once before, that would be a disaster. Give Cat a reason to investigate again, and no matter how many times J’onn showed up she wouldn’t be fooled. Kara will just have to tune out the distracting thoughts, at least until she can talk to Alex later and see if her sister has any thoughts on why it’s happening and how to stop it.

“Hmmm, maybe if I mention Supergirl I can get a reaction out of Kara, that would at least give this interminable meeting one bright spot.” And suiting actions to thoughts Cat does just that, looking at James pointed as Kara tries not to react, knowing she’d failed when she hears Cat’s thoughts once more. “Bingo, she’s flushing like I caught her making out in the supply cabinet.”

This time Kara can’t stop herself from looking up with wide eyes, knowing she’s trapped when Cat looks at her with rising suspicion in her eyes. And if Kara could think of a single reason to leave, she absolutely would. Knows she needs to, right that second, or she’s definitely going to be found out. The fact that Cat almost definitely knows she’s Supergirl doesn’t lessen the fear that surges through her, because everything else about the situation inspires its own terror.

“It’s almost as if she can hear me,” Cat thinks with slightly narrowed eyes, and Kara tries desperately to avoid any further reaction. “I wonder…” and with that Cat sends several highly graphic and incredibly detailed thoughts that have Kara feeling weak kneed, torn between wanting to avoid Cat’s scrutiny and needing to see her face. It’s confirmation and she knows it, but fighting the resulting images in her mind leaves no space for fear.

“Your ideas are tired and your pitches bland, you have until tomorrow to be better. Until then, get out,” Cat says with a dismissive wave, and Kara turns gratefully for the door. “Ah, not you Kiera. I have a task for you.”

Grateful that she doesn’t sweat like a human, Kara nevertheless has an urge to wipe her palms over her skirt as she turns back, nerves nearly getting the better of her as she steels herself to face her boss. “Yes, Miss Grant?” she asks, voice trembling slightly despite her best efforts. “What can I help you with?”

Cat steps slowly closer, until she can speak softly enough that there’s no chance of someone overhearing them. “You can admit what we already both know, explain to me how one of those things is possible, and then tell fashion I won’t need their drafts by tonight after all, because I’m going to be far too busy making good on every last thought to even glance at them.”


	12. Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please stop thinking about having sex with your hot boss in-front of me?

Alex always thought being able ro read minds would be a cool power to have, if she could choose one. She does well enough without super strength or speed, heights set her on edge so flying isn't high on her list, and invulnerability has its limits. She's seen Kara hurt and bleeding too many times to trust in that particular ability. Laser eyes would be cool, but with her temper also probably more than a little dangerous.

But telepathy? As far as she can tell, there'd be no real downside, at least as long as she could shut it off. Sure she might hear a few unwanted thoughts now and again, but she's a special agent who has been called to scenes horrible enough to turn even the strongest stomachs, so she could totally deal with a few unpleasant thoughts.

And then she visits CatCo for Kara's lunch, and any desire to read any mind ever gets thrown out the window.

Because Kara doesn't even notice her approaching, is too focused on something in Cat Grant's office that once Alex is close enough sees is definitely Cat Grant herself. And the look on Kara's face? Alex doesn't need telepathy to know she's going to need a lot of brain bleach for this one.

"Kara, I love you, but I'm going to need you to quit thinking about having sex with your boss in front of me. Think of your poor sister, and all the coworkers you're putting through this," Alex says as she sets the food down in front of Kara, actually startling her sister. It's one of the very few times that's happened, and the confirmation of just how distracted Kara had been does nothing to ease her discomfort with the whole situation.

"We're pretty used to it, to be honest," Winn pipes up from his desk, shrinking back when Alex glares at him. "I'm gonna just go back to pretending to work," he mumbles, staring resolutely at the screens in front of him.

"God, of all the people, Kara," Alex starts, not even sure where to go with this. She's pretended for years that Kara's draw towards powerful women she absolutely shouldn't get involved with is some Kryptonian class system holdover rather than her sister having a very definite type, but that look makes that particular lie impossible to believe any longer.

"It's not like that!" Kara protests with a blush, sending a furtive look Cat's way, one Alex mirrors, only to see Cat smirking at them both. If the way she's leaning against her desk is any indication, she's well aware of her effect on Kara, and that makes the whole situation a lot more dangerous.

"Look, I know you want to be as normal as possible, but there are people you really, really shouldn't have sex with," Alex says in a voice barely above a whisper, knowing Kara will hear her but no one else will. "Will you at least promise me the crush will stay theoretical? Cat Grant is the last person it's safe for you to screw."

The spluttering from Kara sounds suspiciously like 'too late' for Alex's comfort, and it takes every bit of her strength to keep from banging her head through a wall to erase that knowledge. Especially when Kara blushes again at a quick glance Cat's direction, where the older woman is now looking entirely too smug. And if she'd thought look on Kara's face had been bad, it has nothing on Cat's.

Alex barely manages to swallow a groan as she turns to leave them to whatever staring contest they've got going on, giving lunch up as a lost cause when Kara only vaguely acknowledges her departure. It's not like she has much appetite left now anyway.

And telepathy is now officially off her list of cool powers.


	13. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a short one-shot where Cat turns Supergirl down in favor of Kara? :)

Kara had been flying around patrolling the city when the sound of squealing brakes had caught her attention, and she'd headed straight to the sound to see what was going on, and whether it was anything she could help with. Most of the time a sound like that was just some idiot trying to cut across traffic, and things would sort themselves out quickly enough. Other times there were accidents involved, and even though Kara doesn't hear the sound of twisting metal, something sets off her instincts that this time is trouble.

It's not until she's almost directly overhead that Kara notices the severity of the situation. There's no accident, but two SUVs block the road in front of a town car, with another blocking the road behind. She's not sure what's going on, but it's clearly not good.

She briefly considers that it might be a police sting, but a quick scan of the vehicles reveals Cat sitting in the back of the town car speaking rapidly into her phone, and far too many unpleasant looking armed men in the SUVs surrounding her. And as Cat's assistant and a superhero concerned for her safety, Kara would be well aware of any potential legal cases against her, and there are none. The very idea of Cat being involved in anything that would warrant this response from law enforcement is laughable, in fact. Or would be, if she weren't suddenly worried about Cat's safety.

Because on the other hand, there's a very good reason that all of Cat's drivers are trained in defense as well as safe driving, and Kara can list three different stories Cat has run in the past month that could have sparked a reaction, though she'd never have expected this level of retaliation. There must be more to one of those stories than she'd thought.

But that can wait, as can her panic at seeing Cat in danger, right now she needs to work on a plan to keep Cat safe. Maybe Supergirl showing up will be enough, but if not then she isn't going to hold back because they're human, not if that means added risk of the situation escalating. Even though all of Cat's cars are reinforced and feature armored glass, they aren't as bulletproof or impervious to damage as Kara, and she'd much rather the thugs waste their ammo on her.

And waste it they do, opening fire as soon as she swoops in, round after round impacting against her chest before clattering to the ground harmlessly. And as long as they're shooting at her Kara will let them be, knowing the sound of gunfire in her earpiece will have the DEO tuning in, routing NCPD her way once they realize the threat is 100% terrestrial. She just has to hold the gunmen's focus a little longer, and she won't have to go on the offensive.

Just as she thinks that, one of the marginally smarter shooters realizes what she's doing, and quickly shifts his aim to the town car, the men around him following his lead, too many streams for Kara to intercept them all. So she doesn't even try, instead flying faster than they can see, grabbing guns out of their hands and breaking them in half as she goes. She hadn't wanted to engage them directly, even her fairly non-confrontational solution leaves a few men with broken fingers or arms, but she'd honestly rather they hurt than Cat.

Just as she finishes disarming the last threat, she hears sirens and sees the flashes of light in the distance that herald the arrival of NCPD. The gunmen hear it too, piling back into the SUVs with panicked shouts, and Kara sighs deeply before shooting blasts of heat from her eyes towards their tires, not willing to let a single suspect get away. When the braver ones take off on foot she chases them down, superspeed making it easy to keep them safely contained.

Kara hangs around once NCPD shows up and takes the suspects into custody, grateful to see Detective Sawyer in the background directing officers. She might be upset with the woman for hurting her sister, but Kara can't deny she's a good cop. Whatever story prompted an attack like this, Maggie will follow through and get the truth.

"I am not riding in that filthy vehicle, no matter how many times you claim my car is evidence," Kara hears as she hovers above the scene, watching to make sure none of the attackers has a trick up their sleeves.

"Miss Grant, it's either accept a ride from one of our officers, or wait until your car company tracks down a driver and replacement car," the officer sent to talk to her tries, and Kara wonders who he'd pissed off to pull that short straw. He obviously doesn't know how to reason with someone like Cat Grant, and Kara almost feels sorry for him.

"There is another option, Miss Grant," Kara says as she glides into a graceful landing, startling the officer and Cat both. She'd been fairly stealthy as she hung around, bright colors of her suit aside, and they obviously hadn't realized she could hear them. "I'd be happy to give you a lift somewhere safe. You really shouldn't be hanging around in the street right now, even with the number of officers around."

"Supergirl, it's not like you to hang around after saving the day," Cat says, eyes narrowing in thought as she scrutinizes the hero.

And Kara is caught, because she can't exactly admit to the fact she's been unable to pull away from Cat's side even after knowing she's safe. Not in front of witnesses at least. For Supergirl to show any interest in Cat would paint a target on her back, and that's the last thing Kara wants.

"You had three cars of armed gunmen come after you in the middle of the city, it seemed like a good idea to ensure the danger truly had passed before taking off," Kara covers quickly, hoping the explanation holds up. It's the truth after all, even if not the entirety of the truth. "And it seems to be a good thing I did, as you're in need of a ride."

"Very well, I suppose I can wait for a new driver at my office," Cat says with a sigh, turning to make sure her driver had accepted a ride from one of the officers and would be fine. "And thank you, Supergirl, for both the ride and your assistance tonight."

“It’s the least I can do for the woman who’s done so much for National City, and Supergirl,” Kara says, hoping that if she keeps things formal she’ll avoid giving herself away. Flying with Cat pressed against her is already pushing it.

The entire flight back to CatCo is spent in minor torment as Cat clings tightly, every curve pressed tightly to Kara’s. She’d forgotten that Cat was afraid of heights, an unfortunate oversight when she’d made the offer. It means there’s not even an inch of space between their bodies, and Kara doesn’t have a chance of ignoring that fact.

The flight, slow to keep Cat from panicking or being hurt by the speed, slowly erodes the last of her control, and by the time she lands she can’t help herself any longer. She doesn’t think about it before leaning down to kiss Cat, the warning bells that usually sound in her mind silenced by the relief of knowing the older woman is safe.

She isn’t expecting Cat to push her away before she can make contact, gentle hand at her chest stopping her forward progress. “I can’t,” Cat says softly, no anger in her gaze, but Kara still recoils as if struck.

“Oh Rao, I’m so sorry Miss Grant, I shouldn’t have done that,” Kara starts, the warning bells that had been so quiet now going off louder than ever.

“Supergirl, it’s fine. In another situation, I would be very flattered by the attempt. I still am, if I’m being honest,” Cat says, and that’s enough to hold Kara in place despite the urge to fly away pulling at her. “But, silly as it is, I’d feel like I was betraying someone if I let you kiss me. I’m afraid my heart is quite taken. And god do I sound like some millennial admitting that out loud.”

“I understand, Miss Grant,” Kara says, feeling embarrassed despite the forgiveness. Of course Cat is taken, she should have known. Even though she’s Cat’s assistant, her boss is very private about her personal life, and only rarely does Kara have any idea what goes on in it. “I apologize to you, and to whoever is lucky enough to have earned your attentions.”

“God, you apologize as much as Kara,” Cat mutters. And something in her voice gives her away. There’s a note of fondness, a note of longing, and everything falls into place.

But she chickens out, not quite ready to tell Cat her secret. She needs time to psyche herself up for that, and for potential rejection should she be mistaken about her feelings. She’ll probably have the courage sometime next year, if she’s lucky.


	14. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I took a pregnancy test"

It’s funny how intimidating a small piece of plastic can be to someone who regularly faces down the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy, or it would be if Kara wasn’t currently terrified. She doesn’t even know if the pregnancy test will work for her and her alien biology, but she’s not ready to go to Alex, not yet. She doesn’t know how to explain herself, where to begin to explain the situation.

She’d slept with Cat. As Supergirl, so at least one potential explanation will be easy enough. “Because I’m an alien” tends to cover a lot of ground when it comes to strange situations she gets into here on Earth, or at least that’s been her experience so far. The part where she might have to explain that she’s also Cat’s former assistant might be a little more difficult, as will convincing Cat that she hadn’t known pregnancy was a potential outcome of the night, but the actual mechanics of how can likely be avoided.

When the timer goes off and the test remains blank, Kara groans and flops back onto her bed, grabbing a pillow to cover her face. She’s going to have to tell Alex after all.

X

“I thought you and James called it off,” Alex says as she starts to run the samples she’s taken, and Kara realizes with a start that she hadn’t actually explained beyond a few quick sentences that had probably been too fast for Alex to completely decipher.

Which of course makes the actual explanation that much more awkward. “Um, it wasn’t James,” Kara says as she feels herself start to blush, hoping Alex will be distracted enough by the equipment that she won’t notice. “We definitely work better as friends, especially with the whole Guardian thing.” She doesn’t have to explain beyond that, Alex has heard the rants about how foolish Kara thinks James is being, rushing into danger all the time. And between that and the hurt at not being told right away, things have been tense between them lately.

“It’s not Mon-El, is it Kara? Please tell me it isn’t. Last week we had to turn the DEO bunkroom into the alien equivalent of a drunk tank when he had too much to drink, that man is not ready to be a father.” The mere thought of that possibility has pulled Alex’s focus away from the computer, and Kara sighs in defeat. Her sister isn’t going to let this go, and she really needs an official answer to confirm what she already knows is true.

“No, it’s not Mon-El,” Kara says quickly, taking a deep breath for courage so she can get the rest out. “There actually isn’t a father, exactly. It’ll have two mothers.”

“Kara, no,” Alex pleads as that sinks in, already shaking her head. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“I really can’t though?” Kara says with a wince, Alex’s reaction bringing home just how much she’s messed up this time. Even if she hadn’t known, hadn’t planned this, sleeping with Cat at all had been asking for trouble.

“Does she know? Because J’onn might actually cry if I tell him Cat Grant knows Supergirl’s secret.” Alex isn’t joking, though Kara wishes she was, could use some lighthearted teasing to lighten the situation.

“That Supergirl and Kara are the same person? I don’t think so,” Kara admits, though she has her doubts on that. “But it happened while I was wearing the suit, so that part she knows. And I’m probably going to end up telling her the rest.”

“Okay, that’s enough detail. I’m just gonna run these tests and ignore anything else,” Alex says, shaking her head quickly back and forth.

X

They aren’t really sure what the gestation period is for Kryptonian/human children, or even what a normal Kryptonian pregnancy on Earth might look like, so when Kara gets the positive result, she knows she can’t put off telling Cat, no matter how scared she is.

At least Cat is back in National City for now, because extended flights have started to tire Kara out in a way they never have before. Her body’s energies are focused on a new task, and Kara knows she’ll be retiring the suit sooner rather than later. J’onn will make a few appearances as her to keep anyone from getting suspicious at her absence, but between the fatigue and the need to protect her child, Kara knows she can’t justify the risk of continuing as Supergirl.

“What brings you by?” Cat asks as Kara lands on the balcony of her penthouse, a smirk tugging at the edges of her mouth as she takes in Kara standing there. It’s obvious she expects a repeat of the last time Kara had seen her.

As much as Kara wants the same, she knows she has to explain first. As much as she wants one more happy memory in case Cat turns her away, she knows that would be a mistake. “I needed to talk to you,” she says instead of giving in, proud when her voice doesn’t waver. The confidence is as much a costume as the suit, but it’s what she needs now.

“That sounds serious,” Cat says, smirk disappearing as she sets her drink down. “Why don’t we sit?”

“I took a pregnancy test, I’m pregnant,” Kara blurts out once she’s sitting, unable to think of any way to ease into the conversation now that she’s actually having it. “I didn’t know it was possible, but the test was positive.”

“And you’re certain it’s mine?” Cat asks, voice and face carefully blank as she takes in the news. She’s studying Kara’s every move, and Kara knows her boss well enough to know she’s trying to catch her in a lie. Beyond that though, she can’t get a read on what Cat is thinking.

“There isn’t another possibility,” Kara admits, not sure why she’s so embarrassed by that fact. She hadn’t told Cat there hadn’t been anyone else before her, and  she isn’t sure she wants to now, but the fact is that in the time frame they’re talking about Kara had only slept with one person.

“Jesus,” Cat says with a long sigh, standing to reclaim her drink and downing it in one go. “I wasn’t expecting this news tonight, that’s for sure.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara says as she stands as well, trying to avoid fidgeting with her cape. She wants to comfort Cat, but she isn’t sure it would be welcome right now. “I thought you deserved to know.”

“So this you’ll tell me, but not who you are?” Cat asks, and Kara is grateful that there isn’t any bite in her tone, no snap at all. She’s almost resigned, rather than angry, and the last of Kara’s resolve weakens.

“I was scared you would see me differently if I told you,” Kara admits, stepping slowly closer and looking for any indication that Cat isn’t comfortable with the closeness as she does. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’ve always seen you, Kara. Even when I tried not to,” Cat says with a sigh, and Kara just nods. She’s not surprised that Cat had known, the woman was one of the best investigative journalists of the century.

“Are you mad?” Kara asks, needing the answer to that question before she reaches out to pull Cat into a comforting hug. She doesn’t think she can take being rebuffed, and the last thing she wants to do is push tonight.

“Overwhelmed, but not angry,” Cat says, and that’s all Kara needs to pull her close. “We’re having a baby.”

“We are,” Kara says, feeling tears slip down her face at the very thought. They still need to talk, but right now this is enough.


	15. Taking it Slow (Alex/Maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I kiss you? (Sanvers)

“Hey, you okay?” Maggie asks in a low voice on the side of the crime scene, not knowing what about the scene is hitting Alex harder than usual, but knowing it is. It’s clear to read in the added tension in her shoulders, beyond the usual edge Alex has when she’s in tactical gear.

“I’m fine,” Alex shakes her off, stepping back to the knot of agents around the body on the ground. She’s not, but Maggie lets it slide for now.

The way the agent snaps at the others standing around, the way she holds herself, all of it tells Maggie that _something_ is going on. And when Supergirl drops in, only to be rebuffed in exactly the same way Maggie had been, she knows it’s serious. Maggie trusts that her girlfriend means it when she says there’s nothing romantic between herself and the hero, but it’s clear to anyone who sees them that they’re close, closer than Maggie’s managed to come just yet. For Alex to push her away, things must be worse than she’d thought.

The rest of the case passes in about the same way, Alex insisting she’s fine even as Maggie continues to worry. Their nights out have been nonexistent over the week, and even the time Maggie spends at Alex’s apartment has dwindled. She doesn’t get the sense that Alex is pushing her away, but it still stings to be shut out of what’s obviously an important part of her girlfriend’s life.

Still, she’s determined to put what Alex wants first, so if this is how the agent wants to play it, then Maggie will go along with it. Whatever Alex needs, that’s what she’ll get.

X

It’s not until Maggie meets Eliza at Christmas that she understands the tension that’s lingered in Alex’s frame, despite the fact they’d caught the bastard a few days ago. The victim had looked almost identical to the older woman, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out the resemblance had hit Alex hard. Maggie wishes her girlfriend had opened up rather than shutting off, because the detective has dealt with the same issue too many times before, she knows a hundred different ways to cope. She’s far too familiar with the ache that comes from finding similarities between a victim and a loved one, and the guilt that comes from being grateful that the people in your life are still safe. Alex, for all the hardship she’s faced in her life and her job, hasn’t had to face that pain before.

But she knows now, and can see how much Eliza’s presence is already helping Alex. She melts into the hugs her mother seems to sense she needs, lingers nearby in a way Maggie knows is markedly different from past interactions. Even if she hadn’t had Alex’s stories of how difficult their relationship has been at times, the looks on Eliza and Kara’s faces would have given that away.

The boys that Kara’s invited are oblivious to the undercurrent in the room, and Maggie almost, almost wishes they weren’t there. She knows why they’ve been invited, would think it was sweet at any other time, but their presence makes Maggie feel like she has to be more reserved than she normally would be. Even though they’ve been together for a month, Maggie is very aware of how new things are for Alex, and PDA is something she still shies from. The boys might not qualify, but Maggie is hesitant to push in case they do.

When Alex lets out a shivery sigh at Eliza discussing the horrible turbulence on her last flight to Metropolis, Maggie can’t help stepping just a little closer to the woman, wrapping one arm carefully around her waist. And when Alex relaxes into the contact instead of tensing or pulling away, Maggie knows it’s okay.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks anyway, wanting to be absolutely sure. She’s amazed by the strength Alex is showing, has shown since they’d landed the case, and can’t help wanting to kiss her for it, but that’s not her call right now.

Alex answers the question by kissing her first, slow and gentle, both aware of the fact that they’re not alone, that anything more won’t be entirely appropriate for a room full of friends and family. But it’s enough.


	16. Unexpected Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you mind flipping your previous "I took a pregnancy test" prompt -- this time with Cat instead of Kara? Maybe Kara doesn't believe Cat at first and then feels remorseful about it?

It's strange to admit she's feeling nervous, because Cat Grant does not do nervous. She's in control of herself at all times, in all ways, and she usually controls the situation around her as well. Sure there may be occasional spikes of fear or discomfort, but never nerves. Nerves require hesitance, imbalance, unknowns, or equal potential for ruin and riches with no way to call or sway the outcome. Nerves imply she's powerless, or at least not the most powerful force at play.

Somehow, her current situation melds all of those, as if the universe is laughing at her. As if she's being dared to rage against the heavens themselves, the very source of her current predicament.

If the test in front of her is to be believed, she's pregnant. At her age, in her stage of life, the universe has decided to throw a curveball her way to potentially derail everything she's managed to accomplish in her life thus far. Everything she still has planned for the future. She could be forced away from her throne, her company, caught in a scandal even greater than with Adam. And even if she stays, if she manages to hold to her position, how can she balance work and home with a new child in the mix? She already fails Carter all too often, no matter how hard she tries. And he understands, far too adult for his years in a way that makes Cat hate the decisions she's made, that she keeps making year after year, but a baby won't.

And beyond that and every potential issue that could rise from that scandal, there's also the fact that the only person she's slept with in the past six months is her assistant. Her very female assistant.

As far as proof of Kara's alien status, this particular method of finding out hadn't been anywhere on Cat's list of possibilities, but it's by far the most irrefutable. Even if Kara were to lift off from the ground in front of her, it wouldn't have the same deep rooted certainty that she has now, knowing there's a child growing withing her, a child that can only be Kara's. She can feel that fact in a way that describes logic, knows it in the deepest reaches of her heart and soul. Nothing else could ever come close.

But just because she knows this is real, and not just because of the test, Cat's mind can't quite wrap itself around the truth just yet. She knows she needs to get up, to prepare for her planned evening with Kara, but she can't seem to do anything but stare blankly at the plastic in front of her.

A soft gasp pulls Cat from her introspection, and she curses the fact she'd let herself get so distracted. Kara has had access to her apartment for years, once Cat had learned to trust her, and once they'd started dating it hadn't taken long for that access to turn into welcome. Kara could come over at any time, and on their planned evenings together there was no reason to warn Cat she was coming.

Of course, tonight would be the night that Cat could have used a little warning. She still hasn't fully grasped the reality of the situation, let alone come up with a plan to tell Kara. This is more than a child, this is a bond, and it's one only possible due to a secret Kara is still keeping. One Cat hasn't wanted to push her to tell.

Before she can think of what to say, Kara is turning and running back out the door, though not fast enough for Cat to miss the tears running down her cheeks. It's nothing like the reaction Cat would have expected, and it throws her just long enough to make going after Kara impossible. Even if the woman didn't have super speed, lingering nausea makes quick movements inadvisable.

As Cat stares blankly at the door wondering why Kara would run, why the tears would look like pain rather than anything she would have expected, she wonders if maybe Kara hadn't known this was a possibility either. Surely if she had, there would have been ways to prevent it, at least until they'd had a chance to talk. Outing her secret this way couldn't be something she was willing to risk after all. And the idea seemed preposterous. Even if it was possible for women on Krypton, which Cat has no idea whether that's the case or not, who would have anticipated that human and alien biology would be so closely compatible?

Suddenly certain she knows why Kara had run, Cat grabs for her phone and dials, hoping the call won't go unanswered. Kara has always been too forgiving, too willing to see goodness where others wouldn't, and Cat hopes this is one of those times.

"It's yours," Cat says as soon as the line connects, praying that Kara listens. "Kara, I swear there isn't anyone else." Cat knows she sounds vulnerable, would normally hate the desperation in her voice, but she can't do this alone. And even if she could, she doesn't want to. With or without this child, Kara has become so much a part of her life that she can't imagine anything else.

"How is that even possible," Kara says, and Cat breathes out a sigh of relief that she hadn't just hung up immediately.

"I suspect the answer to that question will come from your end," Cat says pointedly, but without bite. "Please, Kara, come back so we can talk about this."

"I have to check something first, but then I'll come," Kara says, and Cat knows she'll be checking with whatever organization she works with to see if Cat is telling the truth. And that hurts, a little, but Cat understands.

"I'll be here."

X

It doesn't take long for Kara to return, and when she does Cat throws her reserve out the window in favor of pulling the younger woman close. She's ruined enough relationships in the past solely by her own actions, and the longer Kara had been gone the more she'd worried this relationship would follow. Even the fact that this isn't something she did wrong, or something she didn't do right, hadn't been enough to ease her fears.

"You came back," Cat whispers into Kara's shoulder, already planning to blame alien pregnancy hormones for the show of weakness.

"I did. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Cat. I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you." Kara can't seem to stop apologizing, and as much as she wishes it wasn't necessary, Cat can feel the flow of regret is soothing the hurt she'd felt earlier. Obviously they have a lot to talk about, but right now this is about them reassuring each other.

"It's okay, you came back," Cat says after long minutes of just holding each other, when she feels they've made it past the worst of the hurt. "That's all that matters. Now we can talk, and decide where to go from here."

"Are you mad at me?" Kara asks, drawing back as if she's afraid of the answer. But Cat just clings that much tighter, needing Kara close.

"No, I'm not," she says as Kara relaxes into the embrace once more. "Not for the secrets, not for being afraid, and definitely not for the baby."

"We're having a baby," Kara whispers into Cat's hair, her own grip tightening at the thought.

"We're having a baby."


	17. Focus (Alex/Maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be right over - Sanvers

It's been a busy few weeks for the DEO, and Alex is about over it. She hasn't had a chance to see her girlfriend in three days, and even that last meeting had been cut short when Maggie was called in for work of her own. And now it's almost 7 and she's still in the lab, staring in frustration at the many ongoing tests running as they try to identify the alien that's been targeting military installations across the state. She hasn't been making much headway, and the latest round of testing is a set of last resort attempts to find anything helpful. She doesn't have much hope though.

When her phone goes off it's almost a relief, though Alex is careful not to let it show on her face. With everyone on the team getting worn out by the constant drain of the attacks and trying to get ahead, having one of the highest ranking members show any sign of weakness will definitely have an effect on morale.

When she sees Maggie's name on the display that particular thought goes flying out the window, and Alex doesn't particularly care if the look on her face is softer than anyone would expect from badass Agent Danvers. Her girlfriend is a badass detective, which means any reaction to even the thought of her is just as badass. And she doesn't care that she's thought the word 'badass' so many times in a row either.

"Hey Sawyer, what's up?" Alex asks, leaning against a lab table with a soft smile. Even just over the phone, talking to Maggie instantly eases some of the tension from her body. God, she hopes they catch this alien soon so she can have a night with her girlfriend.

"Got a scene I think you'll want to see," Maggie says, and Alex can hear the smile in her voice as well. "Think you can make it to 53rd and National by 7:30?"

"Uh, it'll be a rush, but I think so," Alex says as she works out the distance and traffic in her head. As long as the way is clear she should be able to make it in 10 minutes, but she also has to put her experiments on hold and that will take a little time.

"I'll see you there then," Maggie says, something in her voice that Alex can't quite put her finger on. "And Danvers, it's a nice place. Dress to blend in."

"I'll be right over," Alex promises as she runs through a mental inventory of the evening wear the DEO has on location, knowing that if Maggie warned her it's nice her usual civilian clothing will stick out.

Knowing that dressing will take up time she doesn't have, Alex grabs one of the most promising new science recruits and tells her to shut down the lab once the experiments complete. Waiting for the cycles to stop so she can do it herself will take too much time, and Alex doesn't want to leave Maggie hanging without backup if she can help it.

Unfortunately the dress means she can't take her bike, and Alex grumbles to herself about it as she picks out a nondescript vehicle from the motorpool. A bike would cut the time it takes to get there in half, instead she'll have to deal with traffic the whole way, especially this time of night.

She barely manages to find a place to park before 7:30, stubbornly refusing to be late even if Maggie hadn't given any indication that the time was set in stone. Better safe than sorry, and the sooner she gets to whatever Maggie wants her to see the more time she has to examine the area.

"You still clean up nice," Maggie says from behind her as Alex gets out of the car, and even after weeks of dating Alex still blushes a little at the compliment. It doesn't help that Maggie is wearing yet another gorgeous dress, this one leaving most of her back exposed to Alex's wandering gaze.

It's only after Alex shifts and the slightly stiff material of her own bulletproof outfit catches against her arm that she remembers there's a downside to that view. "You sure leaving that much skin uncovered is safe for whatever we're getting into tonight?" she asks, a little worried for Maggie's safety.

"From the look you're giving me, I'd say it's perfect," Maggie smirks, and Alex's flush deepens at the tone.

"What did you want me to see?" Alex asks after lightly clearing her throat, knowing that if she doesn't get back on topic she'll end up staring again.

"God you're slow on the uptake, Danvers," Maggie says with a chuckle, reaching out to take one of Alex's hands in her own. "I wanted you to see me. Thought the dress would give that away."

"So you called me away from work for a date?" Alex asks as the realization settles.

"You're too focused, if I told you straight out you wouldn't have torn yourself away from whatever you were doing." Maggie doesn't seem the least but repentant, not that Alex blames her. She doesn't mind much either, without something new to go on there isn't anything particularly productive she can do right now. Dinner with her girlfriend sounds far more appealing.

"Well then Detective Sawyer, I guess you'll just have to give me something else to focus on," Alex says in a low voice, finally managing to earn a flush from Maggie to match her own earlier reactions.

And it's definitely so much better than the lab.


	18. Keys to the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's crush on Cat becomes obvious to her friends when Cat shows up in a tuxedo suit at a Catco function

"Kara, you're staring again," Lucy says with a smirk, leaning into James' side as she teases. She's been insufferable all night, and only the fact that so far she's spoken too quietly for the boys to hear has kept Kara from being annoyed.

Well, that and the distraction that is Cat, of course.

Kara's used to how good Cat looks on a daily basis, had thankfully learned how to hide her reactions early on when her crush was still of the 'she's so hot' variety. That had been early enough in her new position as Cat's assistant that the nervous tics had seemed perfectly legitimate for someone learning to deal with a highly demanding position, and had completely escaped notice.

After that, when Kara began to notice the little things Cat did that were warm, kind, and even caring- even if those actions were consistently hidden behind nearly seamless walls of disinterest- she'd fallen another way entirely. Sure, Cat was still beautiful and effortlessly sexy, but Kara fell hard for the woman behind the mask. The woman who would offer advice with a dismissive wave of her hand and then a week later ask, still pretending at indifference, how the situation had turned out. The mother who held her son with the most love Kara has seen on this planet, with strong arms that remind her how tightly Alura had clung to her in those final moments on Krypton. Cat Grant, CEO held an undeniable appeal, but Cat herself was so much more than that.

Still, even with the constantly deepening feelings towards her boss, Kara handled it. Her desire to be the best possible assistant was separate from anything else she wanted but knew she'd never have. What harm did it do to entertain a few dreams? Nothing would happen, nothing could happen, but that was the case with most of her romantic prospects. Being an alien with superpowers made dating awkward, and even if Kara hadn't given up trying- both for herself and in an attempt to keep the feelings for her boss at bay- the presence of such a large secret had doomed the few relationships that made it beyond the first date. At least Cat was a constant presence either way, giving Kara plenty of time to perfect a seemingly unaffected mask that so far had fooled everyone around her.

Tonight, that façade was failing her. She could handle Cat in the various dresses and power outfits she wore daily, ignore the expanses of legs or the tantalizing glimpses of collarbones. She could hold back a soft smile at the way Cat would seem to float when she talked to Carter, all the tension of the day flying away from her shoulders as if Kara had given it a lift. She could even nod in sincere thanks without a single flaw in her mask when Cat reached out to offer advice, no trace of the butterflies in her stomach showing in her posture or face. But put Cat in a tuxedo, slim lapels perfectly hugging curves as blood red heels gave her added height and drew attention to the play of strong calves barely hidden by the fabric of her slacks, and Kara's composure fled along with every thought in her mind other than how much she wanted to slip the jacket from slim shoulders as she traced every inch of exposed skin with the softest of kisses.

This time Lucy doesn't bother to keep her voice down, and Kara blushes brighter than her cape as Winn and James look at her in confusion. "Wait, what's Kara staring at?" Winn asks, brow furrowed as he points between Kara and Lucy.

"Nothing!" Kara says quickly as Lucy opens her mouth, knowing she's been too loud when several people around them turn to look. "I'm not staring at anything," she adds in a quieter voice, hoping that just this once Lucy will have pity on her and let the teasing drop.

"Kara's been staring at Cat all night like she wants to find out just how demanding she can be," Lucy says before Kara has a chance to stop her. If only Lucy knew her secret, Kara could have used super speed to cover her mouth, but no. Instead Kara gets to deal with two boys staring at her in shock and a little disbelief.

So much for being able to hide her crush.

"But I thought Kara had a crush on-" Winn starts, only to realize who he's talking to and about. "You know what, nevermind," he finishes lamely before downing his drink. And he may be one of her best friends, but right now Kara is seriously considering throwing him into space. Or at least holding their next crime fighting hangout on the roof.

Lucy looks like she knows exactly what Winn was going to say, and Kara winces a little at the tension in her shoulders. She and James are just friends, but Winn hadn't been completely wrong. James was a great guy and Kara couldn't help the flashes of attraction. And they were too new for her to have the same ability to hide them that she'd perfected when it came to Cat. But he was taken, currently unobtainable, so the crush hadn't gone anywhere beyond that. Not the way her crush on Cat had over the past two years.

"Cat does look great tonight," James jumps in, clearly trying to defuse the situation. "Not as great as Lucy of course," he adds immediately after, and Kara wants to roll her eyes at how obvious he's being. She knows he loves Lucy, and that they're a great couple, but sometimes it seems like he's trying too hard.

It's not until Lucy elbows her that Kara realizes she'd tuned the group out completely, staring at Cat across the room yet again. Not that Kara thinks anyone should blame her, the smirk on Cat's face as she surveys the gathered crowd is one of almost proprietary pride, and Kara's mind immediately wonders what it would be like to have that look focused on her alone.

"Wow, Kara, you're really out of it," Winn comments as Kara rubs her side, pretending the elbow had hurt. Her glare in response is enough to shut him up, but from the way Lucy chuckles next to her it hadn't actually solved anything.

"Go talk to her," Lucy prompts when Kara turns the glare on her, completely unphased by Kara's obvious displeasure. Maybe not telling her friend the truth took the implied bite out of the look, Kara Danvers, assistant extraordinaire, was only threatening to meal orders and scheduling conflicts.

"I'm going to the restroom," Kara grumbles before striding off, needing a moment to clear her head.

When she reaches the smaller, more inconvenient restroom that is thankfully empty and likely to stay that way, Kara leans against the sink with a sigh, letting the tension of the night slip away. It hasn't just been Lucy teasing her about Cat, it's the press of people in general. The crowds push in at her sensitivity, and even if she can tune them out it still gets tiring after a while. Now that she's alone, she can pull in her powers even a little more and take a moment of much needed silence to recenter herself.

"If you're going to tease me about my crush some more, save it," Kara says when the door pushes open behind her, expecting Lucy to have followed her.

"More would imply I've done it before, now wouldn't it?" Cat's voice rings out into the quiet of the room, and Kara is spinning around almost too quickly for a human to gape at her. Cat Grant in a public restroom is something she's never seen before and hadn't expected to ever see at all.

"Miss Grant, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Lucy," Kara apologizes, trying to keep from rambling in embarrassment. It doesn't help that this close to Cat she can see the subtle details on the tuxedo's lapels, an added touch of elegance that seems to pull at Kara's gaze, urging her to trace the intricate patterns from beginning to end.

"Obviously I'm not," Cat smirks, and Kara's breath leaves her in a rush at the added effect that look has on her. "Though if she's noticed your crush, perhaps I do have something in common with her other than healthy contempt for her sister."

Kara freezes as Cat's words sink in, fighting to keep herself from breaking the porcelain she's gripping for balance. "Miss Grant, I don't know what you're talking about," Kara tries, forcing out a nervous laugh. "Lucy is always taking things out of context to tease me."

"And what context does staring at my chest for the past two minutes belong in?" Cat asks, smirk deepening when Kara's eyes dart towards the ceiling. "If you hadn't been glaringly obvious in your ogling before this, that move right there would have given you away."

"I am so, so sorry Miss Grant," Kara mumbles, sure she's fired.

"Don't be, it's flattering," Cat says, and Kara's gaze snaps down in disbelief at Cat's tone. "I'd wondered, you know. Whether the careful masks you wear hid hate or lust. Or both, I suppose. But the way you've been staring at me all night, I don't think you hate me at all, do you Kara?"

"No," Kara barely manages to say, mouth dry as she wonders where Cat is going with this. Why she'd followed her assistant into a public restroom to have a conversation so fraught with dangerous implications.

"That just leaves lust then," Cat says as one hand rises to toy with the top button holding her jacket closed. "You've been staring all night, Kara, and while I enjoy that attention very, very much, I think we can make the night far more enjoyable than that."

Kara knows she should resist, should step out of the room and away from temptation, but she doesn't want to. Risks be damned, Cat is standing in front of her offering her the keys to the kingdom, and Kara isn't strong enough to refuse.

"Nothing says power like leaving your own party early, right Miss Grant?" Kara says by way of answer, shivering as the look from earlier is finally directed at her and her alone.

"Precisely," Cat whispers, and with a rush of courage Kara steps closer and leans down to kiss her, lips crashing together as teasing is thrown out the window.

How they make it out of the restroom, through the hallways, and into the elevator without being seen Kara doesn't know. She also doesn't particularly care, not when Cat's mouth is working at her neck, or her boss is moaning into the fierce kisses they trade every few feet along the way.

And if Kara wakes in Cat's bed to a text from Lucy that just says 'I knew it' well, she can't really care about that either.


	19. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets tired of kara not trusting her with her supergirl secret, thinking it means she doesnt trust her at all so She starts slowly withdrawing herself. I'd like a happy ending though please!

It's hard to build a relationship without trust. Cat knows that better than most, has been disappointed time and time again when her partners had proven untrustworthy. She's learned how to spot a lie, knows when it's time to cut her losses and leave. She's gone through too much in her life to put up with an unfullfilling shadow of true intimacy.

She tries to hold out this time, understands that the lies aren't about hurting her. Kara isn't cheating, isn't pretending at love she no longer feels. Cat knows she can trust the younger woman, knows that what Kara is doing is important.

But when she's not the one lying, not being trusted starts to sting.

Cat is no fool, she knows why Kara doesn't trust her. She even knows it's a situation all of her own making. She'd pushed too hard, ignored Kara's feelings because what she wanted had seemed more important, and now she's paying the price. Now Kara is holding that same piece of herself back, and as much as Cat understands, it still hurts.

So she tries. It's not something she's used to anymore, being the one who gives and gives to a relationship. There are too many demands on her time, too many priorities for her to devote herself to something so completely. But Kara gives just as much, even if she doesn't give that part of her, and Cat knows she has to try. If she wants this to work, and she desperately wants this to work, she has to be better. With Kara she can see glimpses of a happiness she'd long thought out of reach, and the thought of losing that chance isn't one she's prepared to entertain.

She doesn't push, no matter how inane the excuse Kara comes up with. She ignores the smell of smoke, the grease that's all too frequently streaked across Kara's hands after a Supergirl rescue. She pretends not to notice that every cancelled date or suspiciously early evening coincides directly with alien attacks or serious crime. Cat is a master of patience when there's a story to be had, and though she refuses to let herself see Kara that way, the techniques are the same.

But after months of excuses and lies, missed dates and sheepish smiles, Cat eventually loses that patience. She wants to be with Kara, wants to build something she hasn't had before, but it's impossible when there's still such a massive secret between them. And if Kara hasn't told her by now, there doesn't seem to be much of a chance that she will in the future.

Maybe they just want different things. It's a possibility that Cat has considered more than once. She believes that Kara loves her, she knows that's as true as anything can be. But while Cat is definitely still a catch for anyone, that doesn't erase the fact that they're at different points in their life, and maybe Kara isn't looking for something as long term as Cat wants. If that's the case, then there's no point in pushing forward. No sense in making the relationship into something it's not.

Still, Cat doesn't want to just end it. Even if Kara doesn't trust her, doesn't see this going anywhere, she still makes Cat happy. There's still good times to be had, and Cat won't give that up before she has to. It may hurt more in the long run, but that's a problem for future Cat and her therapist. Present Cat is going to be sefish and keep Kara's love as long as she possibly can.

That doesn't stop her from taking steps to protect her heart, of course. Losing Kara's love will crush her, and she can't afford to let it. She has to be strong enough to keep going, for Carter, for her company. She's let Kara in too far to keep it from hurting, too far to give up before she has to, but she can't let the end ruin her.

So Cat pulls back. She stops answering texts immediately, training herself to pretend she doesn't care as much as she does. Nights out become rarer, as do their nights in. If she's already used to being alone more often than not, it won't be quite as big of an adjustment when Kara isn't there at all.

She can't stop herself from clinging every time Kara returns after saving the day, every time she returns safe and unharmed. Losing her to a difference in desires is entirely different from the thought of losing her completely, and every time Kara risks her life Cat is reminded of just how much she's fallen for Kara, how empty life will be without her. And so every time she comes back, Cat holds her close, taking every moment she can while she has them.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kara asks one night at Cat's apartment. Carter is with his father, and after watching Kara be thrown through a building earlier, Cat has been sticking close. But that comes after a week of no dinners, no evenings in, and only a few calls here and there. Cat has claimed she's busy, but Kara still has access to all her schedules, and Cat isn't surprised that the avoidance has been caught.

"Of course not," Cat says quickly, pulse speeding up at the thought that this might be it, that Kara might finally decide things aren't working. She hadn't meant to hurry that day by pulling back, but it's probably for the best.

"You've just been, distant I guess," Kara says, flushing and looking down at where she's folded her hands in her lap. "I thought I might have done something to cause it. And if I did, then I want to fix whatever it is, before it comes between us."

Cat doesn't know what to say to that, a state in which she rarely finds herself. Part of her wants to push, to accuse Kara of causing the situation by not trusting her, but she knows that would be a mistake. It isn't Kara's fault even if they are her actions, and making the situation worse won't solve anything.

"I'm sorry I've been distant," Cat says, all she can really offer without revealing more.

"But it's not going to change, is it? You'd promise to at least try if it was." Kara's voice is shaky, and even though her head is bowed Cat knows she's fighting back tears. "Are you, I mean, do you want this to be over? I know I'm not the kind of person you're used to dating, and you probably want someone who can match your achievement and actually offer you something. So if you do want to end this, I get it."

Once again Cat is speechless, totally blindsided by how wrong she's been. Kara is afraid of almost exactly the same thing she is, and the absurdity of the situation nearly makes her laugh.

"I don't want this to be over," Cat quickly reassures Kara, shifting closer and carefully tilting her head up so they make eye contact. "I enjoy being with you, Kara. You can offer me everything I could dream of. God help me, Kara Danvers, but I love you. Losing you would crush me."

There are still tears in Kara's eyes as the words sink in, but from the smile on her face Cat thinks they're probably of joy this time around.

"I love you too," Kara says before leaning in for a kiss, and Cat feels weeks of tension lessen at the contact. It doesn't disappear entirely, but even a lightening of the load is a welcome relief. "Why were you pulling away?" Kara asks when they finally separate.

"The same reasons you were, I suppose," Cat says warily, afraid of upsetting the balance they've found. "I thought you might not be ready for something serious, that our expectations from this relationship might not match up."

"I've wanted to be with you for years," Kara says in wide-eyed disbelief, and Cat's own widen in response. That's not what she'd expected to hear. "What on earth gave you the impression I would ever see this relationship as anything other than serious?"

"You haven't trusted me," Cat blurts out, her shock at Kara's last revelation overriding her filters. "I know I hurt you, that I made mistakes, but I thought we'd moved past that. But when things didn't change, I assumed you couldn't trust me, and that implied a rather fleeting nature for our relationship."

"I didn't want you to send me away," Kara admits in a small voice, and that vulnerability brings home exactly how much Cat had hurt her.

It's eye opening, and brings home exactly why Kara might not have trusted her. It also shows Cat just how much Kara has given to be with her, how much she's thought she was risking by opening her heart. In light of that, her reluctance to tell Cat the truth is more than understandable, and there's no way Cat would ever blame her for that.

"I will never send you away," Cat promises before pulling Kara in for another kiss, pouring the truth of her words into every movement of her lips against Kara's. She holds Kara close, as tightly as she can, as if by holding on now she can hold Kara to her forever.


	20. Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a Supercat prompt, pre-rs, set during s2. Kara is having a dinner to celebrate her birthday when a package arrives, never knowing Cat knew her birthday. Later that night, Kara flies to Cat who is overseas to thank her.

People always ask how Kara knows when her birthday is after they find out her identity. They'd ask if it was hard to figure out, if she'd spent hours on the calculations. Between that and questions about how her powers work, Kara almost thinks she should just prepare a pamphlet. Something that answers the same five or so questions she gets every time.

She could have found out the exact moment of her birth, of course. From there it would have been a relatively simple matter of charting distance and space time to find out what the equivalent day on Earth had been. Sure, without Krypton's advanced computing she'd have to do it long hand, but Instructor Tol-Ve had made her practice the necessary methods until she could do them in her sleep. "You won't always have a crystal in your robes" he'd said, before setting her yet another problem.

But she didn't want to. She knew how old she was, and that was good enough. What if she matched up the times and the date on Earth was in the winter? True, winters on Earth are nothing like the frigid and wild seasons of wind and cold that she remembers from Krypton, but the connection remains in Kara's mind. She was born in the spring, with the star Kara overhead and the few plants left still blooming. It was a beautiful time for Kara, and despite knowing now what a season in full bloom should look like, she still remembers it fondly.

So she'd picked a day. Kryptonian years were a little longer than Earth years, but that was okay. She'd been born on the 68th day of Kryptonian Spring, and the closest Earth equivalent was May 27th. So she'd picked that day when the Danvers had asked, wanting to know if she just wanted to use the day she'd landed to make things easier. And she'd understood where they were coming from, but it didn't sit right. Not the way spring did.

Her birthday is the day she celebrates with the world, with friends and family, even her coworkers. Every year at CatCo there's a party for her, and Cat would even relax enough to allow a longer lunch break so the floor could adequately celebrate. Not that she'd ever admit to that, but Kara could tell when a request to be left alone and unbothered was due to stress. And that wasn't ever the case on her birthday.

But her name day, the day celebrating her acceptance into the House of El, that day is just for her. Alex knows, as does Kal-El, but no one else. June 2nd of every year is the day Kara takes off work, she'd skipped school, she even takes the day off for Supergirl duty now. As the last daughter of the House, what would usually be a celebration of her naming became a day of remembrance of all who had ever borne the crest, a day of wishing for their comfort in Rao's light.

Despite the somber nature of the day, Kara always managed to remain positive for it. There were other days to grieve, but for one day of the year she could celebrate the memory of her home in joy. She kept herself from the world not out of pain, but because on this day she couldn't pretend to be human. Not and remember so much of what made her Kryptonian, the cultures and beliefs that had shaped her childhood.

So when the knock at her door comes, Kara isn't expecting it. She never has deliveries on her name day, doesn't order food either. She makes the closest thing she can to the meals from her childhood, even though she's only a passable cook. Everyone in her life has been told she's sick, and those who know her identity warned not to bother her.

After a quick debate, Kara sighs and heads to answer the door, barely remembering to grab her glasses and a hair tie before opening it. Today isn't a day she usually hides, or even thinks about doing so.

"Delivery for you, already signed for," the man at the door says as he pushes a package into her arms before nodding and walking away, seeming to expect her silence. It only adds to her confusion, but at least she can go back to being alone now.

A quick scan of the box when she's finally inside, belatedly remembering that there are security risks involved with unknown packages, Kara nearly tears the lid off as she opens it. Inside are twelve perfectly decorated cupcakes, and a note tucked into the side of the box.

'Kara, I hope this finds you at a good time. I don't know what you will have planned for the day, anticipating schedules was always your particular talent. But somehow even I managed to notice the significance of this day. I may not know why you withdraw so completely but I have found no situation that is made worse by the presence of these sweets. Whether in celebration or in remembrance, I hope they help. -Cat'

That's all there is to the note, but Kara knows that this is no simple gesture. Cat is in London with no assistant to take care of the arrangements. Everything about the gift tells Kara that a lot of thought and planning went into it, no matter how aloof Cat's letter pretends to.

With barely a thought Kara is changing into her super suit and flying out the window. She's never wanted to speak to anyone on this day, but she can't stay away now that Cat has reached out. Not when Cat had named her as well, had been the one to show the world who she was and who she could be. As much as her parents had presented her to the House of El, Cat had presented her to the people of Earth.

"Ah, Supergirl, this is a surprise," Cat says once Kara lands on the balcony of her hotel. And Kara can tell it isn't, that Cat knows very well who it is wearing the cape, but that thought doesn't scare her today.

Today is the day she is neither Kara Danvers nor Supergirl, but wholly and completely Kara Zor-El. And if Cat saw enough of who she was to know that today was a special day, then Kara wanted her to know everything.

Alex will probably kill her for this, but Kara didn't mind. This was her choice, her decision, her identity. And Cat obviously already knew, at least the basics, so what could possibly be the harm?

"After a gift such as the one you gave me, how could I not show my thanks?" Kara says, the formal cadance of Kryptonian society falling easily from her lips, even as she fights to speak English rather than the language she grew up with, the language she still thinks in on days like this.

Cat's face goes blank with surprise at how readily Kara abandons the game they've been playing for so long, but quickly recovers. "A phone call would have served just as well, wouldn't it? To travel so far out of your way seems a bit much for a simple thank you."

"You proved that you have always seen me, not just my crest," Kara explains, gesturing at the symbol of her house that sits proudly on her chest. "It seemed only right that my thanks honor that."

"I wasn't intending to guilt you into telling me, you know," Cat says after a measured sip of her drink. "They really were meant to help with whatever you're going through today."

"Today is the day I celebrate being named to the House of El," Kara says, posture unconsciously straightening. "Today I remember those who accepted me and bore this crest before me."

Cat has the same look on her face that she'd worn when Kara had admitted her parents died, but something about Kara's demeanor seems to tell her that today is not a day for sadness or regret. "So, Kara El?" she asks rather than offering condolences.

"Kara Zor-El," Kara corrects, name falling from her lips in full Kryptonian accent, the lilt in her voice calling her mother's smile to mind.

"Kara Zor-El," Cat repeats, her pronunciation close enough to send a shiver down Kara's spine at hearing her speak Kryptonian. "You said today was about remembering, will you tell me about them?"

Kara knows that everything she says will stay between them, so she does. They sit for hours as Kara shares stories of her childhood, of the family that had raised her, had loved her. She tells Cat the history of her House, the meaning of her crest, anything that comes to mind about her first home. And by the time she's run out of things to say, Kara feels lighter than she has in years.

"Thank you for listening," Kara whispers into the darkness, arm tightening around Cat's shoulders where it had moved somewhere around the second hour. She hadn't even noticed at first, it had felt so right. And from Cat's lack of reaction, that feeling had been mutual.

"I will listen any time you need me," Cat promises, voice just as quiet. "El Mayara."

At the sound of her House motto falling from Cat's lips, especially spoken with such feeling, Kara turns to meet Cat's lips with her own, knowing without thinking that the action will be returned.

And as it is, Cat kissing her back with slow, easy movements, Kara thinks that as important as remembering is, maybe it's time to look forward as well.


	21. Press Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Supergirl are holding a press conference to announce a Catco initiative of some sort when a sleazy gossip reporter makes a snide comment/question to Cat about a recent failed public relationship. Supergirl jumps to her defence and her passionate monologue leads to headlines and rumours about their relationship...which eventually ends up true. :)

"And that is why CatCo and Supergirl will stand together to welcome our new citizens," Cat concludes as Kara watches proudly from a few steps to the side. The news of CatCo sponsoring an alien acceptance and welcome program hadn't gone over well with everyone, but Cat hadn't faltered once.

As Cat opens the floor to questions, Kara finds her attention wandering. They've gone over every potential issue that might be raised dozens of times, reading the most vile of internet comments to prepare for the storm of opposition now beating against them. By this point Kara is so desensitized to the anti alien criticisms that they bounce off her as surely as bullets do. She'd struggled at first, but Cat had proven to be a surprisingly good friend, constantly keeping Kara grounded and reminding her that the people who matter truly care for her.

"And is this just a publicity stunt to distract from the recent falling out you had with Gosling?" one particularly brave, and stupid, reporter asks when the relevant questions have died down. Kara can tell the sudden appearance of a personal attack throws Cat, but there isn't a sign of it on her face.

Kara of course immediately starts glaring, far less interested in keeping a calm façade than Cat is. She's careful to keep her heat vision from kicking in, even a little, but she wishes she could let loose with a little zap. Not at him, Kara could never deliberately harm anyone, but maybe she could aim at the wall behind him. A little reminder that being disrespectful isn't appreciated.

"How dare you," Kara says in a cold voice before Cat can react, the effort of keeping her heat vision in check meaning the control over her mouth is forgotten. "Cat Grant is and always has been an amazing woman, dedicated to the protection and promotion of equal rights. To suggest that a personal relationship in any way influenced an initiative that has been months in the making is an insult to one of the greatest women I have ever known, and you will apologize, now."

She stares at the reporter as he gulps, looking around for some kind of support. When he doesn't find any, his peers looking more disgusted with him and the unprofessional question than worried about a pissed off alien, he visibly steels himself and makes eye contact.

"I apologize for my comment," he says, voice quiet but easily heard in the stillness of the room.

"Apology accepted," Cat says before Kara can say anything else, nodding to the assembled reporters with her usual poise firmly in place. "If that will be all, Supergirl and I have a few more decisions to make about some of the finer points of this initiative. Thank you for your time."

She doesn't need to say a word as they leave, Kara sure to head off the stage first. They're both very careful to keep any indication of subservience from their interactions, to protect both Kara's identity and the authority the suit provides. For Supergirl to be effective, she can be second to none. She answers to the people as a whole, but not to any one person, not even Cat Grant. She is an idea, an image in the minds of the world, and it's important that the image remain untarnished.

That changes immediately once they're alone and Kara has checked to make sure they won't be overheard.

"God, Kara. Why the hell would you jump in like that?!" Cat starts, pacing as she glares. "We talked about this. Your job was to stand there and look impressive, answer any questions that required an alien perspective, and let me do the rest of the talking. You're very good at inspiring and hopeful, but the press is another beast entirely."

"He insulted you," Kara says, trying to keep from shrinking back from the disappointment buried in Cat's voice. "And he insulted all the work we've put into this when by extension."

"And he's a fool," Cat interrupts before Kara can ramble on to defend herself. "He probably attended solely for the chance to ask that question, the magazine he writes for isn't worth the ink on the pages. A quick dismissal and we could have ended the conference on a solid note."

"I think we still did," Kara protests. Cat sighs as if she sees something Kara doesn't, and when she doesn't say anything Kara can't help pushing. "What am I missing?"

"Give it about ten seconds and I'm certain your sister will explain," Cat says as she heads for the bar, quickly pouring a glass.

Kara is about to question her further when her phone rings. It's Alex, and Kara's confusion only grows when she realizes Cat had called this. "Hello?"

"Why the hell are three different major news sites and dozens of less ethical ones running stories about Supergirl dating Cat Grant?" Alex asks in her 'who do I need to fight to fix this' voice before Kara can get another word out.

"Dating?" Kara gasps, gaping as Cat tosses back the remainder of the liquid in her glass before pouring another. "Alex, I swear I don't know where they got that idea."

"God you're naïve," Cat grumbles as she crosses the room, motioning for Kara to put the phone on speaker, which she does with no little hesitation. Cat and Alex have come to an uneasy peace, but Kara is careful to limit their contact to keep that understanding from failing. "Supergirl here thought that defending my honor after a sleazy reporter questioned my dating life was the move to make."

"Damnit, Kara," Alex groans, and Kara can practically see the look on her sister's face. "Not every cat in a tree needs saved."

"Easy on the cat lines, Scully," Cat says sharply, glaring at the phone as if Alex could actually see her. "I believe the more pressing issue is how to counter this without further convincing the world these stories are true."

"With what they're pulling up, I'm not sure that's possible. Hell, half of these pictures have me convinced there's something going on. If anything, I think you're going to fight of questions about whether you were cheating on your last partner with Supergirl," Alex says, and Kara looks at Cat in panic. She hadn't considered this outcome when she'd come to Cat's defense, but now that it's come up she's sure Cat is going to hate her for it. Sure Kara's had a crush on her boss for years, but there's been no sign that Cat feels the same, and this is hardly a situation she expects Cat to be happy about.

"God, this is why you have to think, Kara! The fact that I could be interested in women is old news, long over and done with, but do you realize what you've just implied to the world? Now, no matter how straight you are, the entire country is going to think you're gay. Half of them are going to make you an icon, and half are going to claim you're corrupting humanity."

"I'm not straight," is all Kara can think to say, knowing it isn't relevant but not sure what else to say.

"There's still the fact that the media thinks you're in a relationship with Cat," Alex breaks in, well used to Kara's tendency to ramble. "And as a master of deflection, I don't think there's any way to call them off. If you release a denial, they'll think you're covering. If you say nothing, they'll take it as confirmation. If you're both seen out with someone else, they'll assume it's a cover or that you're cheating."

"So what you're saying is the world has decided we're in a relationship and didn't give us a choice," Kara says, wincing as Cat drains her glass yet again.

"Don't sound so gloomy about it, I know it's not your ideal but dating me isn't the worst thing in the world," Cat says with a frown, something in her voice giving Kara pause.

"I know it wouldn't be. I'd be honored if you felt that way about me," Kara says softly, wondering if admitting to her crush will backfire or if she's reading this situation correctly.

"And I think that's my cue to hang up and focus on the logistics from our end," Alex breaks into the silence. "Kara, don't be an idiot, Cat, don't hurt my sister." And with that she hangs up, leaving both women staring at the phone in shock.

"So, I guess we should talk?" Kara says hesistantly, still half convinced Cat is going to tell her she's out of her mind.

"Yes, talking is probably best," Cat agrees, crossing the room to stand at Kara's side, leaving the bar behind.

And it's not much, but the way Cat looks at her, the gentle way she rests a hand on her shoulder, all of it gives Kara hope that maybe talking will lead to something more. Something that will make them both happy.


	22. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara walks in to CatCo one day and finds that mistletoe has mysteriously appeared around the office. Little does she know that it was Cat's doing, in an effort to finally kiss Kara.

It’s not until Kara reaches her floor that the cheery message that any observance of holiday traditions is entirely voluntary makes any sense. She’d wondered, given that the only real holiday tradition she’s seen around CatCo is one of mad dashes to meet deadlines and coworkers trying to pretend they aren’t severely hungover from their less healthy methods of stress relief. Other than the CatCo branded tree in the lobby, Kara doesn’t think she’s ever seen so much as a paper snowflake in the building before.

When she gets off the elevator, it’s like stepping into an entirely different world. The decorations are more ‘winter’ than Christmas inspired, tasteful and understated in a way that clearly shows Cat’s personal touch, but they completely transform the floor. She assumes that’s what the receptionist downstairs had meant, at least three desks that Kara can see from where she’s stopped just outside of the elevator have decorations, but many others are noticeably bare. Whether the owners of the desks don’t celebrate or just don’t want added clutter in their workspace, the personal touches are clearly left to each employee’s discretion.

Kara begins the walk to her desk as she starts planning exactly how to decorate the surface, wondering how much she can get away with in the coming days. The few desks she can already see decorated have clearly pulled from a stockpile somewhere already on the floor, but Kara wants to give her space a more personal touch.

She’s so distracted trying to determine how distracting a single string of lights would be to her boss when she nearly bumps into one of the photojournalists James had hired to help expand their talent pool.

“Oh, sorry Josh! I really should pay more attention to where I’m going,” Kara apologizes, feeling her face flush as she considers how close she’d come to bowling him over.

“It’s no problem,” Josh answers with a nervous smile of his own. “I figured you were just getting into the Christmas spirit,” he adds, pointing up with a sheepish look.

Up at a sprig of mistletoe, and now Kara’s light flush deepens into something nearly as red as her cape. “Oh, no, I definitely did not see that there,” Kara starts to ramble, taking a quick step back to remove herself from under the plant. Now the warning makes even more sense, the potential liability otherwise would make this particular decorating choice a terrible move.

“I caught that,” Josh says, thankfully laughing the moment off. “Watch out, they’re scattered everywhere.”

Sure enough, when Kara looks around, this time carefully scanning the ceiling, she sees quite a few of the little sprigs hanging in various places. She even sees a few coworkers jokingly playing along with the tradition, everyone keeping it lighthearted as they begin the work day.

Kara manages to dodge any more potentially awkward encounters as the day passes, mainly by staying at her desk unless she absolutely has to move. The fact that there are no sprigs between her desk and Cat’s office, as well as the relative lack of mistletoe actually in the office, helps keep her safe. The only plant within the glass walls is off to the side of the room, and Kara assumes it’s there more for aesthetic than anything else. Not that she can imagine any of her coworkers daring to kiss their boss, even if she can perfectly imagine the glare Cat would shoot their way if they did.

Kara is used to staying later than most others on the floor, and is still in the middle of several leftover tasks when the last of her coworkers head towards the elevator and promised freedom. It’s later than normal, the holiday rush keeping everyone busier than any other time of year, but she doesn’t mind. The city has been quiet lately, and today there hasn’t been a single call for Supergirl. It’s nice, and not just because it means no one is getting hurt. Days like this remind her of her life before coming out, before all the pressure that comes with the cape. CatCo has grounded her from the very beginning, but being able spend a full day as Kara Danvers is a rare and welcome respite.

“Keira, where are those corrections for fashion? I want to look over them again before you take them back,” rings out from the office beside her as Kara is finishing up the last of her work. Kara had been expecting it, something about the edits had seemed off to her when Cat had given them back, and she’d known that as soon as whatever needed to be fixed clicked in Cat’s mind she’d be bringing them back in.

“Here they are Miss Grant,” Kara says with a smile, as she walks to Cat’s side, forgetting for a moment where the mistletoe in the office has been placed.

The slight elevation of Cat’s breathing and heartrate tip her off, and Kara looks up at the ceiling with a shocked look on her face when she realizes where they’re standing. And for Cat to have reacted, that means she’d known as well. Which means her placement is entirely deliberate, as is the way she’s called Kara to her side. And given that Kara hasn’t hesitated or stepped back, it’s very likely her presence will be taken as being on board with following the tradition, if that’s indeed what Cat has in mind.

Surprisingly enough, Kara finds that she is completely on board, even bends her head slightly to keep it from being too much of a stretch for Cat. It’s not until she realizes Cat hasn’t closed the distance that Kara realizes the first step will have to be hers, even with the careful avoidance of liability in the form of the morning’s disclaimer, for Cat to make the move will be too much of a risk.

But Kara is very good at taking risks, including and perhaps especially ones that could be seen as incredibly stupid. But this time she isn’t charging a rampaging escapee, she’s leaning down even further to press against soft lips. It’s the same adrenaline rush, the same sense of freedom and invincibility, and Kara thinks it’s probably just as dangerous.

“You planned this,” Kara says softly when they break apart, not pulling back more than a few scant inches.

“Of course I planned this,” Cat scoffs, but the look in her eyes eases any sting from her words. “Do you really think I’d let anyone hang those ridiculous snowflakes for no reason?”

“So you decorated an entire floor of the building to get me to kiss you?” Kara asks with a giddy smile, leaning down to steal another kiss before Cat can reply.

“Well, it worked didn’t it?”


	23. The Only Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrying Supergirl was one way to protect her against the new Administration's bill against aliens. James, Winn, Lucy, Lena etc offer their help and hand in marriage but there's only one woman Kara wants. Will Cat help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not actually need it, and I don’t know how to word the warning, but this ficlet deals with aliens being arrested and held simply for being aliens, so if you’re at all sensitive to subjects like that, because I know some people are, this one might not be for you. It’s not in depth, there is no physical harm, but it is still there.

To say that Americans were upset to find out their president was an alien would be putting it mildly. It was the biggest scandal in the history of the country, claiming more political careers in one go than anyone would have thought possible. And then the country, fresh off the perceived betrayal, elected an entirely new government, one that was so vehemently anti-alien it gave Kara nightmares.

Thankfully Superman and Supergirl were relatively safe from public backlash, having been not only open about their alien identity but also their desire to protect the Earth. There were cries to reveal their secret identities from a few people, but for the most part the country had decided they were safe to keep around.

Unfortunately, that didn't exempt them from the laws being passed as soon as the Alien Amnesty Act was officially repealed. Those who had claimed citizenship under it didn't lose their rights, the new administration didn't take things that far, but for those who hadn't declared themselves, the government had declared them unwelcome. With the help of L Corp's detection device (which Lena now regretted developing) any alien found without proper ID was being detained. With no reliable method for returning aliens to their home planets, long term facilities had been set up, thankfully overseen by the DEO so that Kara at least knew they were treated well. It was a small comfort, but at least it was something.

Unfortunately, in the interest of protecting the same secret identity the public understood the need to conceal, Kara hadn't registered to gain official citizenship. And the documents the Danvers had gotten for her when she'd arrived wouldn't stand up to government scrutiny. Which meant that should anything tip off those surrounding her that she wasn't human, legally speaking she'd have no other option than being placed in a holding cell with the rest of those arrested.

Kal-El was safe, his marriage to Lois might have been based on similarly illegal documents, but the simple fact was he was married to an American citizen and therefore protected if anyone did figure out he was an alien. They were hoping to avoid that to protect his identity, but should the worst happen he'll be safe.

It's Lucy that breaks the news to Kara that she isn't as protected, one night at the DEO soon after the new laws are signed. "Look, the government hates that you're here. And they definitely hate that the public likes you so much that they can't take action against you without losing the same support that got them elected. But if they're given a reason to officially know that Kara Danvers is a Kryptonian in the country with forged documents, they can claim no one is above the law and they have no choice but to arrest you."

"So what are my choices?" Kara asks dully, still upset from having to bring in another alien who hadn't been doing anything wrong. She usually refuses to help, but this time he'd panicked and ran, tossing an officer out of the way as he went. As much as Kara understood the feeling, she couldn't let him hurt anyone, and she was the only one who could bring him in.

"You really only have one, the same one that saved Clark," Lucy says gently, reaching out to place a careful hand over Kara's. "I know it's not ideal, but if you get married now, while the law is still new, you can claim that it's been in the works for a while. There might still be a fight over the legitimacy, but I doubt the government wants to start down that road and risk legal precedent being set in a case that involves an alien the country still loves."

"So I have to find someone willing to marry me or risk being arrested," Kara sums up, trying to stay calm. "And in order to keep from raising any flags, I have to find someone who is willing to give up part of their life, because I'll not only have to move in but I can never move out. Even if Kryptonians allowed divorce, I can't give the government any reason to pry."

"You know, I'm pretty married to my job," Lucy says hesitantly, leaning closer to Kara so they won't be overheard. "We've known each other for a while, we get along well enough, to keep you around I'd be willing to marry you." It's clear she's sincere, and if there's no other option Kara might take her up on the offer, but she doesn't want a backup choice for the only marriage she will ever have.

"Thanks Lucy, but I need to think about this for a while before I can make any kind of decision," Kara says, trying not to flat refuse her friend.

"I wouldn't take too long, with the way those detection devices are popping up a delay might make the point moot," Lucy warns. "And remember, you have options. You have several friends who would probably offer the same thing I just did without hesitation. You've already dated James once, and Winn might be over you but he'd also do whatever you ask of him."

"I know," Kara sighs, "but I can't help wanting more than just a piece of paper that lets me stay. I want it to mean something. And it wouldn't be fair to either James or Winn to take their chances at finding someone away. They're both great friends, but I already know I'll never be able to love them the way they deserve."

"You'll find someone, don't worry," Lucy says before standing, probably needing to get back to the desert base she commands now. "And my offer is still there."

"Thanks, Lucy," Kara says as she walks away. Even if she doesn't want to accept, she can still be grateful.

X

Kara hides in her now rarely used office for most of the next day, not willing to face anyone when her mind is struggling to come to terms with her situation. She has to get married or possibly lose everything, but the one person that comes to mind when she thinks of her future would never see her that way. It reads for a very hopeless situation, and she needs time to deal with that.

Snapper seems to ignore her if she doesn't show up for assignments, and as much as that chafes and she hates seeming to prove him right, today it's a welcome relief. She can work on edits for the puff piece he'd last assigned her, even though the deadline for it is still days away, not needing much focus to check commas. It's busywork that keeps her occupied while her mind worries about what she's going to do next.

She's already had offers of support from Winn and James today, though it's clear Lucy has told them to avoid offering their help with a solution. As much as Kara likes both of them, they aren't a solution she's willing to consider.

"I see you're putting your office to good use," a voice comes from the door shortly before time to call it a day, and Kara's head snaps up in disbelief. "Though I'm sure you're aware that stories don't write themselves from behind desks."

"I was just working on some edits," Kara stammers out, trying to defend herself despite the surprise that is Cat Grant standing in her doorway.

"You mean you were avoiding the world in favor of overthinking the obstacles you now face," Cat corrects, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "Let's not mince words here Kara, I just caught a very inconvenient flight back after your sister called me."

"Alex? Why would Alex be calling you?" Kara says in confusion, not understanding what's going on. Last she'd known Cat was in the capital speaking out against the new anti-alien laws, with no intention to return to National City any time soon. Now she's standing in Kara's office looking tired but determined, hands on her hips as she smirks at some thought Kara isn't yet privy to.

"Because you have a problem, and apparently need help finding a solution," Cat says as she finally walks further into the office to take the chair in front of Kara's desk. "And for many reasons, all of which she and I debated on the phone, she thinks I'm the one who can help."

Kara freezes, sure she's misunderstanding what Cat is saying. Maybe Alex called her about her new job as a journalist, even though the only real problem she has there is Snapper's attitude towards her. Surely there Alex wouldn't call Cat for any of the other problems in her life, given that most of them are cape related.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on here," Kara admits, adjusting her glasses and hoping Cat will take pity and explain.

"Are we really going to keep up the whole charade?" Cat asks in an exasperated voice, leaning forward to fix Kara with a very pointed stare. "I tell you that your sister called me, regarding an issue that is time sensitive enough for me to fly back the same day, and you want to pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"I don't know why Alex would call you about that," Kara says, not denying what Cat obviously knows to be true.

"She said something about inappropriate crushes and hero worship, insinuated I spent more time during the end of the world staring at you than I did contribute anything helpful, and ended with a rousing 'if you hurt her I'll bury you, speech," Cat says, leaning back into the chair now that she's gotten Kara to at least half admit to the truth. "As I said, we had a lovely debate on the matter before she convinced me to at least talk to you."

"She said my crush was inappropriate?" Kara can't help asking, the surreal nature of the entire conversation throwing her to the point she can't move past that point in her head.

"I believe she was actually talking about my feelings," Cat says with a wave of her hand that's just stilted enough for Kara to see through. She's trying for dismissive, but whatever Alex had said made it through walls Kara knows to be virtually impenetrable. "When she mentioned your feelings she spent more time talking about how rarely you give your trust."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Kara asks once she's processed that, grateful that Cat doesn't seem inclined to rush her.

"Normally, I'd suggest a date, but as time is of the essence we may have to skip that step," Cat says, and Kara can tell how nervous she is when the words come out just slightly too fast. "Kara, I know this isn't ideal, and I do wish I'd had the courage to at least ask you out before this whole mess, but the fact is that you need to be married by the end of the week, and Alex seems to think that unless it's to me you'll put things off until it's too late."

"Is this just a pity offer or an attempt to keep Supergirl free?" Kara has to ask, pushing down her rising hope until she gets an answer.

"Kara Danvers, if you honestly think I would fly clear across the country out of pity, then obviously you're not as observant as I thought," Cat says with a huff, attempting to look annoyed rather than hurt.

But Kara knows her too well, and spots that hurt immediately. "I'm sorry," she offers, standing to move to the front of the desk, just in front of Cat. "I know you would never do anything you didn't want, but I couldn't accept if this was just about the cape."

"It's never been about the cape," Cat admits, reaching out to take Kara's hand. "I'm offering my help to Kara Danvers, and if that keeps Supergirl free then that's a bonus. And if you somehow feel the same way I feel about you, then that is as well."

"My sister called you determined enough to drag you out here because I wouldn't marry anyone else, and you think I'm anything less than already half in love with you?" Kara asks incredulously, wondering how Cat could have missed that.

"You thought I was offering out of pity," Cat tosses back, but Kara can see her soften as the admission registers. "I think maybe our second order of business needs to be a long conversation about where we go from marriage," Cat says softly as she stands, stepping carefully between Kara's thighs where she's leaning against her desk.

"Nope, that's third on the list, right after that wedding," Kara says, pulling her even closer.

"And what's first?" Cat asks softly, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck with only the slightest hesitation, as if she expects Kara to shake her off.

Kara doesn't answer with words, instead leaning down meet Cat's lips with her own, feeling calm and at peace for the first time since the whole mess had started.


	24. Not Afraid Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is under the influence of red K again and...looking drop dead gorgeous... goes looking for Cat at the Catco Christmas party. Their encounter is angsty and sexually charged. Cat tries to keep her occupied while Alex is on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with red k, minor overtones of dubcon in this, nothing beyond innuendo and a kiss, but as Kara is in an altered mental state the warning stands.

With a final look in the mirror Kara nods in satisfaction and heads for the door. Usually she'd try to blend in at parties like this to make any necessary exits go unnoticed, but where's the fun in that? She deserves a night off anyway, so the DEO can just deal with fighting the scum of the galaxy by themselves tonight. It's not like Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, should be expected to waste her time on inferior races. Humanity is weak, and if the Fort Rozz aliens feel like pitting themselves directly against such worthless foes, they only prove how little they're worth.

Kara smirks as her entrance makes a stir, knows she looks good and revels in the attention. Hiding in the shadows for so long has begun to chafe, and tonight will be about finding her freedom. She deserves it after spending so much of her time making sure these weak humans have a chance to continue wasting their meaningless little lives, it's her turn to have fun for once. The CatCo end of year party will be enough fun to start with, these people already know and admire her. It's not enough, not the worship she deserves, but it's a start. And now she can cement their admiration before finding new environments, better ways to have fun.

That particular plan is tossed to the wayside as soon as she notices Cat. The older woman wasn't supposed to be here tonight, isn't even supposed to be in National City right now. She'd left, telling the board and city that she was finding new heights to climb, new scenes to explore. But Kara knew that was a lie. She'd been able to tell as soon as Cat admitted to the plan, it was an escape. She was pulling away from her feelings, letting fear dictate her actions. The thought made Kara's lip curl in disdain, the familiar feeling of rejection igniting an anger deep within her. Cat had run from her, and Kara had let her. That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Some part of Kara is screaming in fear of the thoughts running through her mind, hating what she's considering, hating how she's thinking about the people around her. But that part of her is weakness, and Kara isn't weak, can't let herself be less than the humans around her. Those hesitations have no power over her.

Crossing the room to Cat's side, Kara pauses only long enough to shake James off when he tries to talk to her. She'd said everything she needed to earlier, he won't change her mind about the Guardian mess and she doesn't see the point in letting him try. Especially not when she has more important things to do than listen to him claim he can be her equal in any way.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight," Kara says when she's close enough to Cat that she doesn't have to yell, deliberately keeping her posture casual as the older woman turns to face her. No more subservient assistant here, even if Cat is the most powerful human in National City, Kara still outshines her. It's time to remember that as Kara and not just as Supergirl.

"My visit with Carter happened to coincide with the party, and I thought it might be a good time to remind the board that my absence is temporary," Cat says, looking at her searchingly.

Kara doesn't miss the flash of fear in her eyes as she completes her appraisal, and that slight reaction fuels the fire burning in her veins. She is impressed at how well Cat hides it, to anyone who didn't know the woman as well as Kara does it would have been all but invisible.

"And here I thought you'd fled for good," Kara taunts her, posture edging that little bit away from relaxed, as if she's poised on the edge of movement. She doesn't plan on doing anything, not in this crowd of people who know her as meek and mild Kara Danvers, but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun.

"I told you I'd be back," Cat says in a remarkably even voice, sipping from her drink with a smirk. If Kara couldn't hear her heartbeat racing, she'd never guess there was anything but a polite conversation going on. Definitely not a careful battle of wits and misdirection as both pretended they were unaware of what was really going on.

"Mm, you also said that leaving CatCo was about diving," Kara says as she snags a drink of her own from a circling waiter. It will do nothing for her, but the visual will have an impact. "And we both know that's not true. You'd never leave your company in James' hands unless you had good reason. I'm surprised he hasn't already managed to destroy the place."

As she talks she notices Cat's gaze shifting to someone behind her, and turns to see James looking at them with a worried look on his face. It annoys her, makes her bristle in a way that has those nearest her shrinking back just slightly from her glare.

Cat notices, but to her credit doesn't pull back as the others do. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private? If you have concerns about my company, I definitely want to hear them."

Swinging back to face Cat and putting James out of her mind, Kara takes a moment to think about the offer. It will get them out of sight, away from the mindless crush of humanity around them. And despite the fact that it's Cat making the offer, taking the lead, Kara gives in. It's worth the minor concession to get away from James and the rest of the party.

Kara does lead them to one of the private balconies, hiding a smirk as she hears Cat's heart rate pick up yet again. She may have given in to Cat's suggestion for privacy, but that doesn't mean she's going to let her call all the shots. And reminding Cat, who obviously clearly remembers the last time Kara actually had the courage to stand up to her, how vulnerable she is will only cement the power she holds. And if Cat suspects the truth of her identity that'll only make it that much clearer. Kara doesn't care either way, as long as Cat knows she's in control.

"You know, I don't think I want to talk about James after all," Kara says as she leans against the door behind her, effectively trapping them on the balcony. "He's a fool, not worth bothering with. You though, you're the most powerful human in National City. And yet you left your throne for what? Adventure? No, I don't think so. I think you were afraid."

"I don't do afraid," Cat scoffs, blatantly lying. And if it were anyone else, Kara would fly into a rage that they dare lie to her, dare think she could be fooled. But Cat, who is standing in front of her all but shaking in fear yet still managing to be defiant, Cat makes her curious. Almost impressed.

"You're afraid right now," Kara says, slowly stepping away from the door to walk towards Cat. She can still beat her there if the older woman tries to run, but she doesn't think it will come to that. "And you were afraid then. I know why your heart is racing tonight, but what reason did you have when you left? Was it just fear, or was there a bit of longing too? Were you afraid of how I made you feel?"

"This entire conversation is ridiculous and inappropriate," Cat says, finally conceding to the fear Kara can almost smell and stepping away from the edge of the balcony. "I left to find new seas to conquer, nothing more."

"You're lying," Kara says quietly, a hint of warning in her voice. "I could see how you wanted to kiss me, wanted me to kiss you. I should have just done it, given us both what we wanted. But you were scared, and I was weak. I let you run."

"And this is what, you attempting to make a different choice? I think our first decision was for the best," Cat says, no longer denying the moment of attraction. "Because if we both chose to step back then, why is a different decision better now?"

"Because I'm no longer scared," Kara says, stepping closer to Cat as she pointedly looks over her. "I see something I want, I know you see something you want, and I don't see any reason to hold ourselves back from it."

"Think about it, Cat," Kara whispers as she slowly circles the older woman, a hand raising to gently trail along her shoulders. "You and I together, the strongest women in the city. We could accomplish anything."

Cat freezes at the admission, or maybe at the touch. Kara isn't sure, she only knows that Cat is looking at her with desire clear in her eyes, and Kara completes her circuit by drawing her in for a kiss that's been too long in coming. There's nothing gentle about it, or about the way it sends fire ripping through Kara. She never wants it to end, loves the feel of soft lips sliding against hers, the feel of Cat's hands grasping at her shoulders as if to pull her closer. As if she could ever move Kara.

It silences the turmoil in her mind, the piece of herself that's been yelling all night finally at peace with what's happening, and Kara loses track of the world around them until she hears someone yell "Now!" and feels Cat pull away, surprise keeping her from holding the woman close.

Then the beam of light hits her, and all Kara can feel is something rushing over and through her, this time feeling like water rather than fire. It soothes the anguished corners of her mind, but Kara can only think of whether she's hurt Cat, whether she's managed to ruin a friendship she'd never been willing to risk.

The way she hears Cat yelling in the background convinces her that she has, and Kara sobs as unconsciousness takes her.

X

"Finally, you're awake," Kara hears the expected relief as her eyes crack open to see the warmth of the sun lamps above her. She's never alone when she wakes up here, Alex or J'onn is always nearby to reassure her. She's just not sure their comforting words will work this time, not after how badly she's messed things up with Cat.

But when she turns her head it's not Alex standing next to her but Cat, and Kara almost thinks she's still unconscious, that she's dreaming this to avoid a painful reality.

But the worry on Cat's face is too real to be imagined, too detailed, too personal. It's a look that promises forgiveness, the same look Kara had gotten the last time she'd been infected.

"I'm so sorry," Kara starts, feeling the tears start to fall despite her best efforts. She hadn't come close to hurting anyone else this time at least, had been to focused on Cat to cause trouble and lasting harm to the city, but somehow this almost hurts more. Last time her concern had been very real but almost detached, not personal. Now she's not only hurt one of her best friends, who had only barely forgiven her last time, but also the woman who has been the most important person in her life for so long, second only to Alex.

"Oh, Kara, don't apologize for this," Cat says gently, reaching out to take one of her hands. "You didn't hurt me, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, all you did was have the courage to take the step we've both been avoiding."

Kara can only shake her head at that, knowing that she'd done so much more. So much worse. But Cat has always forgiven her, and it looks like this time will be no different.

"How are you here?" Kara asks after a minute spent just letting Cat's presence soothe her.

"Really now, Kara," Cat says with a mock glare, softened by a gentle squeeze of the hand she's still holding. "You know that once I make up my mind there's no stopping me, and we have far too many possibilities in front of us to waste time waiting until you finally felt confident enough to meet my eyes."

"Possibilities?" Kara asks, forcing down the rising hope in her chest. After how she'd acted, there's no way Cat means what she thinks she means, right?

"You didn't think I only kissed you back to keep you occupied, did you?" Cat asks with a pointed look, and Kara flushes. "There were good points in what you said, which I should have expected given how well you've gotten to know me over the years. It would feel like a mistake to avoid the chance to learn as much about you."

"I don't," Kara starts, only to be cut off gently by Cat.

"Hush now, Kara. We'll talk later, once you've rested. But I promise, I'm not going anywhere." The certainty in her voice tells Kara she means it, and with only a moment of hesitation Kara settles back into the sun bed, letting the warm rays wash away what's left of her weakness.

As long as she has Cat by her side, promising at least the potential for a happy outcome to the whole mess, she can rest peacefully.


	25. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grad student powers!Kara and hot professor Cat who makes Kara get her lattes and grade papers and is super dismissive and awful because she's secretly in love with Kara but thinks Kara doesn't like her and it's just a whole thing and they're just a mess it's a mess

"Keira, do you have those papers for me or will I be explaining to my entire Ethics in Journalism class that their scores on the assignment worth a third of their grade will be input late?" Cat can't help snapping at the girl even though she knows full well that the papers are impeccably graded, organized by Cat's own idiosyncratic method of order, and waiting for her in the same folder Kara always uses for finished assignments. It's the dynamic between them, has been since the beginning of the year, and Cat has no interest in changing it now.

"Here you are Miss Grant," Kara says with a smile as she hands over the folder, apparently oblivious to the disdain in Cat's voice. It's another staple of their dynamic, and if Cat didn't know otherwise, she'd think the cheerfulness was genuine.

But she knows better, knows Kara would rather be anywhere but here. She remembers, vividly, overhearing her before the start of term. "Alex, I can't believe I got Miss Grant to TA for! How am I supposed to get through this?! This is going to be a nightmare," she'd said, the panic in her voice clear to someone as well versed in listening for the tiniest shades of nuance. And if Kara doesn't want to be here, then Cat isn't going to try and make her want to stay.

"Class is in ten minutes, will my latte be here and hot?" Cat asks instead of responding to the folder beyond taking it, determined to ignore how genuine the false smile seems. "Or are you hoping that I'll get it myself and you'll be the one to teach the class?"

"I was just waiting for you to arrive before I went to get it, so it didn't sit while I prepared," Kara explains, as if Cat hasn't asked the same question at least once a week. "I'll be right back."

And she is, fast enough that Cat had been shocked the first time, faster than Cat had thought possible before Kara proved her wrong. And just like always, Cat doesn't bother to do more than take the latte from Kara, not acknowledging either the speed or the quality.

Even with all she's thrown at Kara, she's never received a single bad coffee.

The class goes by without incident as Kara takes her habitual notes. With any other TA Cat would probably have invited more particiption by this point, perhaps even ceded control of the lesson entirely, but even as petty as she knows she's being, she can't let go of that overheard statement.

Cat packs up and leaves quickly after dismissing her students, knowing that Kara will be able to answer any questions they might have. It's the one concession she makes to the girl's apparent need to help, and even then it's well masked by the fact that it allows Cat to leave a good half hour ahead of the rest.

She's nearly off campus when the realization that she'd left a stack of much needed paperwork hits, and with a growl Cat turns her car around to head back to her office. Hopefully it's late enough to avoid any students, as much as Cat loves teaching and helping the next generation of journalists flourish, there's a bottle of wine at home calling her name.

When she hears someone talking from inside the open door, Cat slows her footsteps as she debates whether she really needs those papers tonight. They're important, and she can really use the head start on going over them, but is it worth it to deal with what will almost certainly be an extended conversation?

"No, it's not like that," she hears Kara say as she draws closer, and wonders what could have put the defensive tone into the normally sweet and cheerful voice. "I'm her TA, that's what I'm supposed to be doing. It's not because of my crush."

There's more after that, but Cat doesn't hear it, brain stuck on the word 'crush' as she tries to process what seems like a complete reversal of what she'd known. Kara hates her, had hated that she'd been assigned her class. It's the whole reason Cat has pushed down her own attraction, the whole reason she's treated Kara so coldly. There's no way that Kara is attracted to her.

Then again, she hadn't heard the full conversation the first time, and Kara had never said why she didn't want to TA for her class. Dealing with a crush that she could very well expect to be unreciprocated is a valid reason to have reservations, Cat has to admit that much.

Kara's actions over the term take on new meanings as Cat considers this new information, the new possibilities it could offer. There are strict rules regarding professors and relationships with their undergrad students, but they're far less clear cut at Kara's level. Particularly due to the fact that Cat isn't technically her professor or even direct superior, at least not as far as the system is concerned. TAs report to a specific office, and while Cat is responsible for providing reports she has very little impact on Kara's grades. So as far as the university rules are concerned, there's nothing standing directly in the way of any relationship between them.

There are other reasons of course, but it's late and Cat is tired of lying to herself about the woman still in her office. There will be time for doubts later, if they want to surface, but right now Cat is going to take a chance and damn the consequences.

"You know, I thought you hated me," she says as she stands in the open doorway to her office, making Kara spin around with a look of panic on her face. "Thought you'd bought in to the ice queen rumor and then some. But I could never figure out why."

"Miss Grant," Kara says weakly before her gaze snaps down to the phone in her hand, call still active. A quick look back up at where Cat is standing has her ending the call without saying goodbye, and Cat doesn't even try to mask the smirk that crosses her face.

"I read the situation all wrong, didn't I Kara?" Cat asks, noting how the girl seems to shiver at the sound of her name.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Kara admits. "I'm so sorry you heard that, this is so embarrassing."

"On the contrary, I think this is an unexpected but not unwelcome opportunity," Cat says as she steps into the office. "One that deserves a meaningful and private discussion." A gesture at the door now behind her, open so that anyone could walk up on them, illustrates her point, and Kara flushes before nodding.

"Your office hours are over, so we could go somewhere quiet to talk," Kara offers, voice level despite the blush still covering her cheeks.

Cat only debates for a moment before opening her mouth with an offer. "I have a bottle of wine at home that I was going to enjoy alone, if you'd like to join me I'm sure your company would add to that enjoyment immensely."

"I'd like that," Kara says softly, already moving to gather her things. "I think I'd like that a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been considering switching how I post these on ao3, as in wondering if I should keep this work for the shorter ones and ones I'm not happy with and posting the longer ones in separate works. There are so many new fics for new pairings that the Supercat tag sometimes seems sparse in comparison, and there are a few of these that even as I write them I strongly consider coming back to, which would be easier if they were a separate work. Any thoughts? I like having everything contained in one work, but I can also see where separate ones might be nice. So I leave the final decision to the people doing the reading lol.


	26. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic, but I think we may have accidentally gotten married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As decided, shorter fills that probably won't get continued will still show up here. (Yes I know this screams for another part. No it probably won't happen. Sorry...)

Kara groans as she wakes up, unused to the pounding in her head. Maybe a trip to the alien bar hadn't been the best plan, but she hadn't been able to resist pleading green eyes. They'd promised fun, understanding, and a chance to make a greater connection than had existed before.

Kara supposes that's what happened, though the night is mostly a blur past the second drink. Cat had stared at her challengingly as she'd sipped her fourth martini, for once not commenting on the bartender's abilities. Kara hadn't been sure if that was well covered nervousness given that Kilbra looked like she could swat them both aside on a whim or if the drink was actually to Cat's standards, but it hadn't mattered. The drinks here were strong, probably stronger than any human bar, and even Cat had soon been slurring her words.

That's the last thing Kara remembers, the two of them laughing over their inability to say 'cinnamon' correctly. She thinks there were more drinks after that, but she honestly doesn't know. All she knows is that alcohol is horrible and she should never drink again. She hadn't even felt this bad after Mon-El's negative influence.

Rolling over to avoid the sunlight is a new sensation, and Kara grumbles as she buries her head in the pillow. Whatever she'd drank last night, the hangover is apparently stronger than her healing abilities.

"God I'd thought you'd be a morning person," a voice comes from next to her, and Kara's eyes shoot open in shock before she's slamming them closed again as the sunlight seems to stab into her brain.

"This isn't a morning, this is hell," Kara whines as she covers her face with her hands, pouting as she hears a chuckle. "Wait, where are we?"

"From the layout, my usual room at the Hilton," Cat says, stretching out in the massive bed. Kara tries not to flush at the sight, but Cat is very definitely only wearing a camisole right now, and Kara's a little too hungover to be subtle. "The better question would be why are we here. It's not exactly where I'd expect to end up after visiting a dive bar."

Kara doesn't know either, and forces herself to sit up to look around. She's in the tank top she usually wears under her suit, which despite being perfectly modest leaves her feeling somewhat exposed to Cat's searching gaze.

It's when Kara tries to avoid that look that she spots her first clue, a glint of gold on Cat's left hand where she's pointedly refused to wear jewelry in the past. A quick check of her own hand reveals a mathing ring, and suddenly Kara has a very bad feeling about this.

"Okay, don't panic but I think we may have accidentally gotten married..." Kara says, holding up her hand as evidence.

"Well, fuck."


	27. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you decide to murder me, let me explain...

"What the hell Kara?" Cat yells as she enters her bedroom, shocked to see her former assistant standing in the doorway to her bathroom. "Why are you in my house? How are you in my house?"

"Okay, before you decide to murder me, let me explain," Kara says, holding her hands up placatingly. "And please, please don't be mad."

"Oh, with a start like that this better be good," Cat says as she crosses her arms, curiosity winning out against her anger, at least for the moment.

"Well, um, I was going to surprise you," Kara says as Cat's eyes narrow. She wouldn't have thought Kara had the audacity to break in for anything, let alone a surprise when she knew how Cat felt about most of them. "But that didn't go as planned."

"Given that you're wringing your hands and look terrified, I'd say that's obvious," Cat says, waving her hand as a 'get to the point' gesture.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," Kara grumbles, wincing at Cat's sharp look. "I was going to surprise you, like I said, but I messed up. I um, I spilled wine on my, well, on my suit and had to soak it so it wouldn't stain."

The meaning sinks in slowly, Cat's glare slowly fading as she takes in what Kara's telling her.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you still surprised me, Supergirl," Cat says when she's regained her mental footing. "This is definitely not the way I expected my evening to go."

"Are you angry?" Kara asks quietly. Facing Cat in her office clothing rather than super persona seems to have sapped the confidence from her.

Cat wants to say no, to be a better person than she is, but that would be a lie. She understands, of course, but that doesn't mean she isn't also angry. Not seriously so, but Cat has never taken well to being fooled.

If she's honest, she's probably angrier with herself for not realizing she'd been tricked in the first place.

  
"Let's just say you have a good bit to make up to me."


	28. Movie Night (No relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers Sisters + Alex's first viewing of the movie Carol.

"Remind me again why you get to pick the movie this time?" Alex says as she grabs the snacks. "Because I'm pretty sure the agreement was stupid decisions equal a forfeit of your turn."

"Exactly, and you made the most recent stupid decision," Kara says, already reaching out for the popcorn as Alex settles onto the couch.

"Um, excuse me, but you're the one who charged a rampaging alien and ended up knocked through a building because you forgot he has super strength to rival yours." Alex doesn't have to admit she'd been desperately afraid when she'd seen Kara take off, and even more so when that hit had landed. Kara already knows, had before she'd landed in front of the agent with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Yeah, but then you refused to let me fly us back and decided that 17th would be faster than National, so we ended up stuck in traffic for an extra half hour." Kara sounds smug, and Alex groans at the loophole.

"We are coming up with a better system, that's so unfair," Alex whines, even though she's already giving in.

"I'm the daughter of a lawyer, you'd think you'd learn to cover your bases," Kara says as she leans forward to start the movie. "But I think you'll like this one, I heard really good things about it from Rachel."

"Wait, the same Rachel you tried to set me up with? The one you didn't tell either of us that's what you were doing until after you made the whole thing awkward?" Kara huffs a little at Alex's description of events, but nods without arguing. "Kara, did you pick out a lesbian movie?"

"Maybe I did," Kara says, sitting back on the couch and pulling the bowl of popcorn closer to her as if using it for a shield.

"Kara, don't you think you're trying a little too hard here?" Alex asks gently, trying not to sound accusatory. "Setting me up on dates, picking out movies because they have gay women, it's nice, but it's not necessary. Last week you insisted I needed rainbow sprinkles on my hot chocolate even though that meant you had to fly to the store and buy some. And it's sweet, but it's a little much."

"I'm just trying to be supportive," Kara says quietly, staring down at her hands, and Alex feels a pang of guilt. She still means it, but upsetting Kara at all always feels like she's just kicked a puppy.

"And I love that, and I love you. But maybe give me some space to figure things out for a bit before you set me up with any other coworkers?" A quick smile at Kara, as well as a gentle squeeze of her forearm, and the hero is back to her usual happy self.

"Deal. But this is supposed to be a good movie, so I'm not changing my pick."

"Ugh, fine. Next time it's my choice though, no excuses." Alex doesn't really mind that Kara's picked whatever she has, the sister time is more important these days, but she can't give in too easily or she'll never win again.

And it isn't a bad movie, though it's a little quieter than Alex usually prefers. She can appreciate the story and the levels of subtext and depth as the relationship builds, as well as empathize with Therese struggling to understand her feelings. It's sweet, and for a romance movie better than Alex would have expected. Maybe because for the first time she can actually see herself in the characters.

Whatever the reason, after her initial lingering wish that they were watching the zombie movie she'd picked out, Alex finds herself getting lost in the story. She doesn't realize how lost until Kara is jumping up next to her, muttering something about a fire she needs to put out before flying out the window so quickly Alex worries for a moment that she'd forgotten her suit.

Perplexed, Alex pauses the movie to check her phone for any updates, only to find no mention of fires or any other disasters anywhere in National City. It's a quiet night, with nothing that should have caught Kara's attention.

It's not until she sets her phone down and realizes where she'd paused the movie that Alex understands, and wonders how she'd missed it before.

Kara has always been uncomfortable talking about sex, in any context, and Alex knows that sitting through a sex scene next to her sister probably ranked high on the list of uncomfortable situations Kara would jump out a window to avoid. Especially when Alex can still feel the tingle of heat in her abdomen just from watching half of the scene. She hadn't noticed it before, but as she thinks back Alex knows she'd been unconsciously shifting in reaction.

After a minute of deliberation Alex leaves the movie paused, sure that she can get back at Kara for the loophole she'd exploited earlier. After all, that's her right as older sister.

"Glad that didn't take too long, I was beginning to get impatient to find out what comes next," Alex says casually as Kara lands, watching with strictly internal glee as Kara notices what's still on the screen. "Ready to start it up again?"

"Oh, you can start it, I should um, wash my hands first," Kara says, shifting her weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

"I don't want you to miss anything," Alex protests, fighting hard to keep from giving herself away. And when Kara looks almost panicked, she loses the battle and bursts out laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" Kara whines, speeding her way back into lounging clothes. "I was trying to be supportive."

"Yeah, but making you sit through an uncomfortable scene would make me a pretty shitty sister," Alex says, slowly getting her breathing back under control. "It's fine, I'll finish it at home or something."

"You sure?" Kara asks, hesitance written across her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We can watch something else for the rest of the night."

"You just want to watch that new zombie movie, don't you?" Kara asks accusingly, and Alex doesn't bother denying it.

"Brain eating or lesbian sex, take your pick," Alex says with a smirk, already navigating through the selection menu to the new releases.

"Why not throw a cooking show on the list if all the choices involve eating," Kara teases, and Alex drops the remote.

A sex joke from her sister is not something she'd expected from the night, and before she can wrap her mind around what just happened Kara has grabbed the remote and chosen a Disney movie.

"No fair," Alex tries as she settles back into the couch, already knowing it's a losing battle.

"You drop the remote it becomes fair game, you know the rules." Kara is entirely too smug, and Alex decides she needs to plot some real revenge for this.

But first, "we are so coming up with new rules."


	29. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not technically a tumblr fill but Mayka was upset that Kara called Livewire her nemesis, so this happened.

"Nemesis? Really?" Leslie decides that she likes a bit of a laugh during a fight, particularly one she's currently winning.

"Well, yeah," Supergirl says with a confused look, and Leslie throws her head back to laugh again.

"No, Superpuppy, you're an obstacle. An impediment. An unfortunate pit stop on my way to my actual nemesis." It still rankles that she hadn't been able to track down Cat's current location, but that'll come. Once Supergirl's heart stops beating.

"Well that's just, that's insulting is what that is," Supergirl blusters, and Leslie smirks. She hadn't missed the flash of worry on the hero's face when she'd mentioned Cat, and it's just as much of a rush as the electricity that courses through her veins now.

"So, do you and the boss lady go at it like cats and dogs?" Leslie taunts as she sends out another blast that Supergirl only barely dodges. "Or are you just that loyal to the old bitch?"

The shocked and offended look on Supergirl's face is matched by a sudden stillness at the accusation, and Leslie takes full advantage.

For a distraction, she's definitely having fun.


	30. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested I fix the episode with Supercat. I've got a lot of things left to finish so I couldn't give it the love we all deserve, but here's at least a little something to make it better.

Secret relationships are rarely as exciting as you’d think. Between the constant strain of hiding, the well meaning pressure to find someone when you already have, and the simple fact that you can only rarely be a ‘normal’ couple, it’s more of a pain than it’s usually worth.

The exception to that, obviously, is when you’re secretly dating Cat Grant.

  
But even if the snatched moments (always too few) are worth the struggle, that doesn’t make it any easier when some fifth dimension being shows up to ruin your day. And between him not caring when you protest you’re already taken and Mon-El thinking you’re talking about him, suddenly secrecy seems like the worst thing in the world.

  
But then you remember how peaceful it still is in a world that only you and Cat know of, and it’s not so bad. Even when you’re stuck considering whether it would really be so bad to let both of them die, there’s still the promise of Cat’s arms and love to keep you going.

  
(You won’t kill, not unless there’s no other way, but us standing back and letting them do it really the same?)  
But you’re a hero, and that means making the hard choices. It means saving Mon-El from his own hubris, it means pretending to give in to a forced marriage in order to save the world. It means fighting yet another apparition of your long dead family, and by now you’re numb to that particular pain.

  
Because at the end of it all, when you’ve suffered through everything Mxyzptlk can throw at you, Cat is waiting. It’s not Valentine's Day dinner, it’s not a romantic evening out at the classiest restaurants. It’s not a finger snap and everything you could want, or a link to your lost world in the form of someone who remembers the shade of Rao’s light in the sky.

  
No, it’s better.

  
It’s someone who sees you, the real you. It’s someone who pushes when you need it, offers shelter when things are hard, but who has never once hesitated to let you spread your wings and fly your own path. Your relationship might not be easy, it might not be perfect, but you’ve never once doubted that it was real and good.

  
So even with all the mess, all the secrets, all the holidays celebrated a week later in private, this will always be enough to carry you through.


	31. Taking the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got on the bus and the asshole driver started going again and I fell into your lap. plus points for cat being too distracted worrying about germs. ;)

Kara loves taking public transportation. She loves the chance to see the amazing variety of people in the city, she loves the chance to look out the window and see the buildings roll past, and she loves taking the time to slow down and just exist for a while. When you have super speed, sometimes taking a break to just sit is the most relaxing thing you can do.

She usually spends the time staring out at the people and scenery they pass, having learned early on that most other passengers aren’t comfortable with her staring their way. People watching is always a better idea from a distance, and Kara hates to make people uncomfortable in any way.

  
The complex beauty of one of National City’s major cathedrals captures her attention when they stop, and it takes a few moments for the sound of complaining from the front of the bus to break into her concentration. It sounds like someone is arguing, and Kara frowns up at the driver as she wonders whether she should try to help. She usually doesn’t, not wanting to attract any attention or get into a situation where she has to use her powers, but if there’s something she can do to help then maybe she should at least try.

  
When she realizes it’s a mother and teenage son arguing back and forth about whether to take the bus or wait for someone to pick them up Kara decides it isn’t pressing enough to require her attention and turns back to the cathedral, letting the intricate stonework draw her focus in once more. The style is nothing like what she’d known on Krypton, but at the same time it’s somehow the closest thing she’d found.

Something in the details, the way the spires are bracketed against the sky behind them and the way the stained glass windows shine in the light remind her of Argo city and the way she could stare out her window for hours at a time, watching traffic pass below her as she found patterns in the graceful sweep of the buildings. Not many buildings on Earth can earn the same reaction, and when she finds one that can, it’s often nearly impossible to pull her focus. She’s drawn in to the point of shutting out the world around her, and it’s usually the most peaceful part of her day.

  
Which is what makes it such a surprise when the woman who had been arguing literally falls into her lap when the bus jolts into motion, startling Kara out of her near trance as she looks into the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen. She could fall into those eyes the same way she falls into the graceful arches of the cathedral behind her, could stare for hours and never once come up for air.

  
“Oh, are you okay?” Kara manages to ask through her distraction and the sudden shock of having a beautiful woman literally fall into her lap.

  
“Of course I am,” the woman snaps, and oh Kara shouldn’t find that anger as attractive as she does. “And once I have that incompetent ass of a driver fired for his carelessness, I’ll be even better.”

  
Nope, definitely should not find that attractive, Kara thinks with some dim portion of her mind that isn’t completely overwhelmed by the sheer presence of the woman in her lap.

  
“I don’t think Ben did it on purpose,” Kara tries anyway, sticking up for the man mostly out of instinct.

  
“Be that as it may, he still sent me sprawling into a complete stranger. And while you may not be as germ ridden as every other surface in this death trap, I can’t imagine that was very pleasant for either of us.” The woman sounds very sure, very pointed, and the continued closeness is starting to get to Kara. She should probably help her stand, but the longer Kara sits feeling the warmth of her body pressed against her own, the harder it gets to move. Or think at all.

  
“Don’t look at it that way,” Kara says, mouth opening before her brain can catch up. “Just think of it as you literally fell for me.”

  
Her mouth snaps shut as soon as she finishes, and Kara manages to ruin her smooth delivery by flushing deeper than her cousin’s cape. At least the woman looks impressed, isn’t standing to find some other seat and taking her warmth with her.

  
“Brazen is a good color on you,” she says after a moment, the scowl she’s worn since falling into Kara’s lap softening into a slight grin. “I’m Cat.”

  
“Kara.”

  
“Well, Kara,” Cat says, leaning forward just enough to make Kara’s breath catch. “Thank you for catching me. You’ll have to let me know how to repay you.”

  
Suddenly it’s not just Cat’s proximity that’s sending heat through Kara, and for a moment all she can do is. nod silently, wide eyed as Cat’s low voice makes her mind blank.

  
“I usually accept payment in form of food,” Kara says when she realizes the silent, dumbfounded look might not be the most attractive. She tries to put her own heat into the words, but from the way Cat smirks her seduction game just isn’t as strong as the other woman’s effortless game.

  
“If that’s your way of asking me on a date, your delivery needs a little work,” Cat says, and Kara’s flush returns. “But luckily for you, the cute works as well as the brazen. Friday, 8pm. I’ll take you somewhere nice.”

  
Kara nods in disbelief, not entirely sure this is real, that she isn’t imagining everything. She barely manages to remain coherent long enough to exchange numbers, Cat remaining perched on her lap the entire time.

  
“Well, this is my stop,” Cat says with a strange mix of regret and relief, standing slowly as if already reluctant to tear herself away from Kara.

  
And Kara finds herself just as reluctant, feeling instantly cold without the warm weight of Cat pressed against her.

  
“I’ll see you Friday,” she manages to say, watching as Cat turns and walks back to her son, wishing there weren’t quite so many hours between then and now.

  
Cat nods over her shoulder with a smirk, and Kara all but melts into her seat at the way the simple look makes her feel.

  
“Damn, girl, you’ve already got it bad,” a voice comes from a few rows behind her, and Kara can only nod.

  
“I think I really do.”


	32. Take. It. Off.

"What in the fresh hell are you wearing?"

The words are sharp enough to have even Kara flinching, bulletproof though she may be. Not that she'd expected differently, though she'd hoped to make it at least into her office before Cat saw her. But of course that would have required luck she didn't have at this point.

"Miss Grant, I can explain," she tried, even knowing that it was likely a futile attempt. "It's only temporary, I'm on my way to change now."

"You'd damn well better be," Cat says, hands on her hips as Kara turns slowly to face her.

Every CatCo employee within thirty feet is scrambling to find somewhere else to be, and Kara wishes she were one of them at this point. This is the angriest she's seen Cat since the time the seating arrangements were switched at the last minute and she'd been stuck next to Bill O'Reilly for an entire night. And this time she doesn't have the dubious luxury of that anger being directed at someone else even if she's taking the brunt of it, no this time Cat's ire is definitely centered solely on her.

"I spilled something on my shirt, that's all," Kara says, wishing that were a lie. Being hit with a blast of alien goo hadn't been pleasant at all, even less so because she'd still been in her civilian clothing and hadn't seen it coming in time to change. She'd had to run for cover with the rest of the screaming mob, grateful at least that Clark was in town to take the lead until she could separate from the crowd without drawing attention to herself.

But that had left her without a change of clothing handy,  _ and  _ meant she'd needed to fly directly into another burst of goo when she'd flown back onto the scene. It wouldn't do for someone to catch sight of Supergirl already covered in the slime before she'd entered the fight. Better to take a few criticisms on her skills than risk her identity.

And at least Clark had been kind enough to take a few hits himself to avoid any comparisons between them. It wouldn't do for anyone to think she was weaker than her cousin, or less of a challenge. They needed to be an equal team, even if they were based in different cities.

But that didn't help when it came time to change back into Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter. Her outfit had been completely soaked, and the DEO had already carted it off to test the residue and make sure it wouldn't have any negative effects on the humans it had covered.

The only way out, at least the only way that hadn't included her sitting around with a bunch of frightened civilians for hours on end, had been to accept Clark's undershirt and a pair of DEO issue cargo pants. The standard black polos had looked too severe on her, too obviously military to go unnoticed compared to her usual fashion choices. Even the shirt was a stretch, though with her planned excuse Kara had hoped it wouldn't be questioned.

Still, she really should have known better than to walk into CatCo wearing a Daily Planet t-shirt, Kara thought ruefully as she stood in front of a furious Cat. Loyalty and brand were both important at CatCo, especially for those Cat took the time to mentor personally. Wearing a shirt with the logo of their top competitor was tantamount to treason, and Kara knew it.

Still, it had been the only option available that didn’t draw attention to the fact Kara Danvers had once again been in the same place Supergirl showed up. Too many coincidences like that and her secret wouldn’t stay secret for very long.

“I don’t care what you spilled, wearing that shirt in my building is inexcusable,” Cat says with a glare as she stalks closer. And Kara knows she’s invulnerable, knows that Cat physically cannot hurt her, but she still shrinks back a step in a vain attempt to keep a safe distance between them.

“I was on my way to change,” she offers hopefully, offering a silent prayer to Rao that it’s enough to mollify Cat even a little bit. If she can just make it to her office and out of the damn shirt, she can move past this. It’s not like she doesn’t have plenty of experience with calming an irate Cat. She just has to make it past the initial anger.

“Obviously not quickly enough,” Cat mutters with a shake of her head. “Come along, Kiera.”

“Miss Grant, I do know where my office is,” Kara says when it becomes obvious Cat is heading down the barely used hallway that leads to her tiny sanctuary.

“Well I would hope so, but given that you seem to think that shirt is in any way acceptable I’m afraid I can’t trust your judgement at the moment.” Cat’s tone is sharp, and Kara knows that it will be easier to just go along with whatever her boss has in mind. The sooner this is over, the sooner she can start fixing it.

She wasn’t expecting for Cat to follow her into the small office and shut the door behind them, or for her to turn around and raise an eyebrow expectantly. An escort to the office was one thing, but this is something else entirely, and Kara isn’t quite sure what’s going on.

“Are you okay, Miss Grant?” she asks carefully, inching her way towards the desk drawer that holds her spare outfits.

“I’ll be better once you’re out of that damn shirt,” Cat says with a roll of her eyes. And even though she almost certainly means it some other way, Kara can’t help but freeze at the words as images rush through her mind. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“Are you- are you not going to leave?” Kara asks once she can make her voice works once more, still fighting to avoid thinking about what it would be like to hear Cat say that again in a completely different setting.

“Do you want me to?”

Somehow that seems far more dangerous than before, though Kara knows the question is genuine no matter how dismissive Cat’s delivery. If she were truly uncomfortable with the thought, Cat would turn and walk out the door without comment. Or at least without hesitation, Kara knows how much she loves to have the last word.

But it puts things in Kara’s hands, which she thinks is probably not the best option given the sheer amount of wanting she’s currently experiencing. She would barely trust herself to make this decision while calm and levelheaded, but while she’s still hopped up on adrenaline from the earlier fight? That’s not exactly the best time to make well-reasoned decisions. Not when it’s far too easy to throw caution to the winds and see what happens.

A brief struggle is all Kara manages before she’s tugging the shirt up and off, tossing it carelessly to the side as she studies Cat for a reaction.

There’s still some part of her that had worried this was a mistake, that Cat hadn’t meant anything other than the surface meaning of her words. That acting so forward by holding Cat’s gaze until the shirt blocks her view will end up backfiring somehow.

But from the way Cat is studying her appreciatively, Kara thinks that she might have made the right decision after all.

“Well, that’s certainly a much more attractive view,” Cat says with a smirk.

That’s all it takes for Kara to step forward and cross the distance between them, not bothering to grab a new shirt before she’s reaching out to pull Cat closer, unsurprised when she’s met halfway.

Maybe earning forgiveness will be easier than she’d thought.


	33. Just For the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy needs a story to tell at the wedding. Kara has to have something good for her.

"Okay, but I do reserve the right to give a speech at your wedding," Lucy grumbles as Kara smirks. She hadn't been happy to find out that only Carter and Alex would have a place in the wedding party, and it shows.

Kara knows the disgruntled act will pass, that eventually Lucy will get past her disappointment and understand why Kara wants a small gathering rather than some big event. She'll have plenty of those as Cat Grant's wife. For this she wants something smaller, something for just them and their families.

"Just remember that if you embarrass us, Cat will make your life hell," she warns. The thought of the two women facing off is amusing, but Kara would greatly prefer Cat's attention not be split during their honeymoon. She fully intends to keep that focus completely on her for as long as she possibly can.

"I can totally do heartfelt and only a little embarrassing," Lucy scoffs. "I can tell the story of how you met."

"We met because I interviewed to be her assistant," Kara points out, grabbing one of her bridal magazines to flip through again. She might want a small ceremony with nothing too over the top, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want the decorations they do have to be perfect. She's been searching for the perfect designs for a month now, and she hasn't found anything quite like what she wants. If it takes too much longer she'll probably just come up with her own design and have things custom printed.

"I'm sure there was more to it than that," Lucy tries, and Kara shakes her head without looking up from her magazine.

"Nope, pretty straightforward. And anyway, everyone at the wedding will already know how we met. I certainly heard plenty about it when they found out we were together." Kara doesn't sound bitter, but not long ago she might have. The number of times she'd been made to defend her relationship had nearly driven her mad. She understood some of the concerns, but it was her decision and no one else had seemed to respect that without itemized lists of why she'd made that choice.

"Okay, then I'll talk about how you two got together," Lucy tries, quickly changing the subject at Kara's words. She'd been one of the first to be happy for them rather than upset at the idea of Cat knowing Supergirl's identity, but she still remembers how much Kara had hated the questions from everyone else.

"There's not really anything to tell," Kara says quickly, staring down at the magazine as if she's particularly engrossed by one of the options she's found.

She knows it had been too quick when Lucy doesn't speak, and before too long Kara breaks and looks up to find her friend staring at her with an expectant look on her face. "There's a story there, and from the looks of your face right now you've been holding out on me. Spill, Supergirl."

"There's nothing to spill," she tries again, sighing when Lucy's only reaction is to arch one of her brows a little higher. "You can't tell this story at the wedding," she says instead, knowing that Lucy won't back down without an answer.

"Of course I can't," Lucy says with a dismissive wave that's so much like Cat's Kara can't help smiling. "Now then, I need details here."

"We were on a business trip," Kara starts slowly, still not sure she's made the right decision by telling Lucy this. "I went along as a junior reporter so Cat could introduce me to some people she thought might help as my career advanced. I mean, she said it was because Eve was incompetent enough that just leaving her in the office would probably end in disaster and she wanted someone along who could deal with the details, but I knew why she picked me."

"That woman always did have a soft spot for you," Lucy interrupts with a grin. "It was often very buried, but it was definitely there."

"Considering she agreed to marry me, I don't think I can argue too much there," Kara says with a fond smile of her own before she gets back to the story, knowing Lucy will get impatient if she takes too long. "Of course, she almost fired Eve after that trip. If it hadn't worked out the way it did I think she would have."

"Now that sounds promising," Lucy says, leaning forward expectantly.

"There was a mix-up with the dates," Kara explains. "Only one of the nights, but somehow Eve had only booked my room for part of the trip, not the whole time."

"And of course the hotel was booked, right?"

"Actually no, but it was the last night of the trip and I figured I could just head back early." Cat hadn't been happy about that, but Kara had been insistent that it was no trouble. Even with a suitcase along she would have been fine making it home without needing to rent a car or buy a plane ticket. It might not have been the easiest thing to hide, but if she flew high enough she could probably escape notice. "But then we went out to dinner the night I was supposed to leave, and by the time we finished talking Cat said I should just stay, that it was only one night and we could share the bed."

"Now I see why you said I couldn't share this one," Lucy said, winking in a way that had Kara blushing furiously. It didn't help that she couldn't deny any of it, not without Lucy calling her on what would very obviously be a total lie.

"You know it wouldn't win us any points," Kara points out once the heat has faded from her cheeks. "And Cat would probably kill you."

"Oh, I could take her," Lucy said, holding up her hands in a fighting stance.

"You assume she'd play fair." Kara has no doubts that Lucy is a superb fighter fully capable of defending herself against some of the fiercest aliens on the planet. But an angry Cat Grant is another level entirely.

"Fine," Lucy groans, knowing Kara is right. "But you'd better come up with something I _can_ share."


	34. Hiccups

Kara had faced down more than her share of opponents over the years since she'd come out as Supergirl. And she'd usually won those fights. With help on more than one occasion, but she'd still come out on top. She didn't think she would necessarily win every time in some sort of "good will always prevail" way, but she had grown fairly confident that she could handle most of whatever the universe threw her way.

Apparently she'd been wrong though, because she's currently being brought low by one opponent she'd never seen coming.

Hiccups.

She'd been hiccupping for almost an hour now, and she's starting to get desperate. It's horribly inconvenient and the strangest sensation. And what happens if she has to go fight some Fort Rozz escapee or Cadmus agent? She can't exactly focus when she jumps every few seconds.

Alex had tried to help for the first half hour or so, but eventually even she gave up. Not that Kara can really blame her. She knows she's being completely unreasonable, but she can't stand this sensation. It had never happened to her on Krypton or any time previously on Earth, and any time someone else had gotten them she'd had the passing thought that her Kryptonian physiology must be immune. Apparently, not so much.

"Well, I see that Alex wasn't exaggerating after all," Cat says from the doorway of the bunkroom Kara had commandeered as her own when the first few attempts at a cure failed. Kara looks up at her, knowing she looks as pathetic as she feels but not really able to help it.

"How do you deal with this?" Kara whines, another hiccup making her jump as soon as she finishes talking. Rao, she hates this.

"They don't usually last for very long with humans, and there are tricks we use to make them go away even faster," Cat says as she walks closer.

Kara waves her back before she can get too close, afraid that if she jumps at the wrong time Cat could end up hurt. It's one of the reasons Alex had left, frustrated at the way she was constantly being pushed away while she was trying to help. Kara feels bad about that, but she knows that Alex is probably in her lab right now trying to find any kind of cure she can for Kryptonian hiccups.

"We tried most of those," Kara says pathetically, though she's grateful Cat stops a few feet from her without complaint. "Apparently these don't work the same as with humans, my diaphragm is built differently and I can't stretch it to reset things. And I can hear everything around me, so scaring me didn't work either. And if I see another spoonful of peanut butter I'm going to throw it through a wall."

The repeated attempts to cure her hadn't worked at all, and Kara feels now is frustrated. Unless Alex comes up with a cure fast, she's probably going to end up breaking something.

"That does seem like a problem," Cat says slowly, easing down on the bunk across from Kara with a vague look of distaste that Kara knows is entirely an act. She's spent more than a few nights in rooms just like this when Kara was trapped in the infirmary after a particularly rough battle.

"I just want them to be _gone_ ," Kara mumbles, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her arms. It's not the most comfortable position when she jumps, but it's not like she can hurt herself bashing her head into her legs. She has that much going for her at least.

She's not sure how long they sit there in silence, she'd given up counting the hiccups and seconds long ago when she realized it wasn't helping. All she can do now is hope they go away on their own sooner rather than later, or that Alex will manage to find a cure somehow.

"I'm pregnant."

Kara looks up quickly at the words. She can feel the blood draining from her face as she takes in the worried look on Cat's face, the way one hand is carefully cradled over her stomach as if already protecting the tiny life there. They hadn't talked about children, about expanding their family yet. They didn't even know if it would be possible for the two of them the way it was for two Kryptonian women.

"You- you're pregnant?" she manages to gasp after long moments of just staring. Her mind seems slow to start running again, still frozen on those words. "But we haven't- _Rao_ we need to talk to Alex, what if this is dangerous for you? What if something goes wrong? I thought it would be me if either of us got pregnant, it would be safer for me."

"Kara, relax," Cat says, interrupting Kara's rambling as she stands and crosses to take one of Kara's hands. "I'm not actually pregnant."

"Wait, you're not?" Kara asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

"No, I'm not. I've been through it twice, if that's a decision we make then you can be damn sure you're the one carrying the baby," Cat says, though her tone is more gentle than her words would seem.

"Then why did you say you were?"

"Tried and true method of curing hiccups," Cat says with a shrug and a smirk.

It's not until Cat points it out that Kara realizes she's stopped hiccupping, and she jumps up with a smile to pull Cat in for a tight hug. "Rao, I think right now that makes me happier than I would be if we were actually having a baby."


	35. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, but don't you think 32 tubs of ice cream is a little...extreme?"

As soon as she heard the news, Cat knew exactly what she was going to come home and see. There was never a single shred of doubt in her mind on that. Even after only a few months of dating Kara, even after only moving in together two weeks ago, she knew exactly what kind of reaction this announcement was going to bring.

Sure enough, when she walks through the front door Kara is sitting here just as Cat had imagined. Down to the comfortable sweats and old hoodie that she's sure the hero stole from her sister, Kara is nothing if not consistent.

The sheer number of tubs around her is perhaps a little more than Cat would have guessed, but she finds that she's not really surprised by it. If anything she's surprised that the number is so low, relatively speaking.

"Really, Kara? Five tubs of ice cream?"

"There's more in the freezer," Kara says, licking her spoon in a way that has Cat's mind turning to a different train of thought. "I may have bought all of the ones they had left."

"And how many is that, exactly?" Cat asks, already mentally calculating the amount of space free in the giant freezer she'd bought once she learned just how much Kara could eat.

"Thirty-two," Kara says with a smile, finishing the tub in front of her and opening the next.

"Darling, I love you. But don't you think thirty-two tubs of ice cream is a little...extreme?" Cat can't help but ask, closing her eyes at the thought of that much junk in her house. She's gotten used to it with Kara around, hasn't had much of a choice or a desire to fight as long as there's something healthy mixed in. But still, that much ice cream is another level entirely. Even if Kara could probably finish it within the week, assuming it takes her even that long, Carter is still going to get the wrong impression.

Cat doesn't mind too much, her son is more than sensible enough to realize the only reason Kara gets away with eating the way she does is her alien metabolism and physiology. He'd even been almost as upset as Cat when he found out what Kara was used to eating and how little of it involved fresh vegetables. But he's still a teenager, and Cat knows that when the temptation of a good tub of ice cream is right there in front of you, sometimes you just have to give in. And with thirty-two of them, there's a lot of temptation. She does not want to spend her evenings dealing with a sick teenager who ate more than he bargained for.

"It's not extreme!" Kara protests, at least waiting until her mouth is empty before she speaks. It's one of the things Cat had put her foot down about when the hero moved in. She'll deal with the junk, but she will not put up with the poor table manners. "It's Supergirl themed ice cream! I had to buy it all."

"Did you at least buy it as Supergirl and not as Kara Danvers?" Cat asks, already giving in on the fight about quantity. She's not going to win, not that she ever does when it comes to Kara and food.

"Of course I did!" Kara says, sounding mildly offended. "I'm surprised you didn't see the news, there's already at least three stories about whether I was consulted on the flavor."

"I was a little busy worrying about whether there would be any room left in the apartment for actual food," Cat teases as she grabs the spoon Kara had left out for her, not even pretending to avoid the treat this time around. After all, it's not every day your lover ends up on the side of an ice cream tub. "And whether or not I could sue for trademark infringement."

Kara just shakes her head at that, knowing that Cat doesn't mean it. She might have once, but things have changed in the years since Supergirl had first appeared on the scene. And thanks to Kara's gentle influence, she's managed to reduce the number of lawsuits she files enough that her legal team actually gets to use their vacation days.

"Why don't we just forget that and see how much of this I can finish before Carter gets back and I have to really share," Kara says with a smile before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Cat's lips. It's sweeter even than the ice cream, and Cat leans into it until Kara pulls back.

"Fine, but I am not sitting up with you when you find out even Kryptonians can eat themselves sick on ice cream."


	36. Keeping her Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're getting crumbs in my bed"

For a human, Cat was remarkably capable of pulling off the impossible. It was a point of pride for her, something she could hold up any time there were any questions about the decisions she made. She’d already accomplished so much, how could anyone doubt when she decided she would accomplish even more? She was Cat Grant, and she could do anything she set her mind to.

At least, that had always been the case in the past. But there was a first time for everything, she supposed. Especially when you were dating a superhero. And especially when that superhero was a damn ray of sunshine it was impossible to stay mad at.

Oh, Cat had tried. God knows Kara deserved it this time around. This wasn’t just Cat’s prickly nature throwing up roadblocks and causing issues where there were none to begin with. No, this was Kara actively making the wrong decision, and the consequences that came from that mistake. This time Cat had every right to be angry.

But it was hard to hold onto that fact when she came home to see Kara curled up in their bed looking completely miserable. Anger might be an entirely justifiable reaction in this situation, but it was one that was easier to maintain in a vacuum, one far away from the look currently residing on Kara’s face. Cat could accomplish many things, but being untouched by that pain was apparently beyond even her.

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed,” she says from the doorway, trying to focus on that flash of annoyance to keep her anger alive.

“I was going to wash the sheets before you got back,” Kara tries to explain, not quite managing to look up at Cat just yet. It’s obvious she knows Cat still hasn’t forgiven her. “But you got back earlier than I thought.”

Cat bites her tongue on the instinctive response that of course she is, Kara is hurting so there’s no way she’d be stuck at work for a second longer than she has to be. It’s too soft, too soon. If she says that now she’ll never manage to hold onto her anger and frustration, and she’s not ready to let it go.

“Probably for the best,” she says instead, voice as empty of emotion as she can manage. “As clumsy as you always are when you’re powerless, I don’t know that I trust you with the washing machine.”

It’s a low blow, Cat knows that as soon as she sees the wince on Kara’s face. Kara always feels vulnerable and weak when she solar flares, and doesn’t like to be reminded of that fact. But if Cat has to deal with the still vivid memories of watching her lover fly through a building and not get up, Kara can deal with a little snap.

“I’m sorry, Cat,” she says again, probably the fiftieth apology in the last day.

Cat knows she means them all, but she doesn’t know how to let go of her anger. Anger is warm and familiar, anger can keep her going. Anger can keep away the icy chill of fear that Cat had felt when she watched Kara’s body lying so still in the rubble.

“I’m going to shower,” she says as she feels that fear rising in her. She needs to be close to Kara, can’t imagine being across the city at the office rather than here at home, but she needs at least one wall between them while she regains her balance. Then she might be ready to curl up next to Kara and let herself be held in arms that are still strong even without the superpowers behind them. She just needs to get herself together first. “Why don’t you work on stripping the sheets from the bed, I refuse to sleep on crumbs like this is some college frat house.”

The pout on Kara’s face at not being invited to join the shower is the last thing Cat sees before she flees to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Leaning back against the solid strength of the wood behind her, Cat takes a deep breath as she struggles to keep herself together. Falling apart is not an option now.

The soft thud and even softer ‘ow’ from the room she’d just left push any attempt at keeping composure to the side, and Cat is back out into the room in an instant to check on the powerless superhero. For all her attempts at maintaining a careful distance until she could deal with what she’s feeling, she can’t leave Kara alone when there’s a chance she might be hurt.

“I’m okay, I just bumped my shin against the baseboard,” Kara says as soon as the door opens, but from the way she’s rubbing at the limb that it was more than just a slight bump. Kara is too used to having her powers, too used to the increased spatial awareness that comes from a brain capable of thinking at super speed. Without that she really was a lot clumsier than normal, prone to stumbling into things as if she didn’t see them at all.

“Why don’t we do it together?” Cat asks softly as she crouches next to where Kara is sitting on the bed, still rubbing at the spot on her leg that will definitely be a deep bruise.

The control she’d been searching for is gone without a trace, but Cat doesn’t mind now that she’s this close to Kara. Now that she’s reached out to place her hands carefully on Kara’s knees, now that she can feel the warmth of her skin through the thin sweats Kara is wearing. It’s not going to save her from her fears indefinitely, she knows she can probably look forward to a few nights of limited sleep as her dreams replay the scenes she avoids during her waking hours. But for now, as long as she has this, she can be okay.


	37. How Far We've Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish you would write a supercat fic where they just love each other. And support each other in their life pursuits and just are so happy when the other accomplishes a goal. I'm a sucker for domestic and loving fluff.

"And where are you off to?" Cat mumbles as she wakes. She's not used to the sheets already being cold when she slips out of bed, isn't used to Kara being the first one up. There isn't even a hint of sunrise peeking through the windows, making it that much more unusual. A morning person Kara might be, but even she isn't one to rise before the sun.

  
"I have that morning show, remember?" Kara whispers, obviously well aware that Cat isn't fully awake yet. "The early morning interview with Supergirl?"

  
"Still wish you'd stick to CatCo affiliated media outlets," Cat grumbles. It's a constant 'argument' between them, one that neither can win. Not that either of them puts much effort into doing so.

  
"If I do that, then someone might notice the favoritism," Kara points out, just as she always does. "And then they might wonder why the favoritism, given that you criticize Supergirl as often as you praise her. And then they might notice the similarities between Supergirl and Cat Grant's wife. After all the work we put into throwing the media off the scent, do you really want to risk them asking questions again?"

  
Cat doesn't have an any more of an answer this time than she had the last ten times they'd had this 'fight' but she isn't going to give in and admit that. Her silence can do the talking for her, it's not as if Kara doesn't know her well enough by this point anyway. "At least get over here and give me a kiss before you go," she grumbles, pushing herself up enough to meet Kara halfway.

  
It isn't a quick peck, and if Cat didn't know just how important this interview was to Kara she'd have been tempted to pull her wife back into bed for an hour or two. But they both had schedules to keep, no matter how much they might wish to push the outside world out and take the time for themselves.

  
"I should be done in time to meet you at CatCo with your latte," Kara says when she finally pulls back, standing with a slightly dazed expression on her face. "I know you have that board meeting before lunch, but maybe I can make your morning a little brighter before you have to face the sharks."

  
"You know you always cheer me up," Cat says, sliding back down into her soft sheets as she watches Kara head for the balcony. She's learned the value of sleeping in a little since Kara came into her life, and there's still time before her alarm goes off and she has to get up. She might as well enjoy it.

  
It's curiosity that ends up pulling her from the lure of a little more sleep, though Cat would never admit it. It's a standing rule that the televisions in her house are to remain on CatCo news sources, but for Kara she's willing to make an exception. If Carter had been home rather than with his father for the week she might have reconsidered, but since there isn't anyone to see her she'll give in just this once.

  
And when she finally finds the correct station and tunes in just in time to catch sight of Kara settling in, she decides that maybe it's worth it. Because Kara seems utterly at home in front of the cameras and audience, smiling and waving as if everyone in the room is her friend. And knowing Kara, that might just be the truth. No one makes friends faster than Supergirl. And the training Cat has been giving her on how to act in front of the press is definitely paying off.

  
Far from the nervous young woman she'd been during that first interview with Cat, Kara has more than come into her own. She's strong and confident, with a ready smile and quick wit. She's someone the audience can relate to, despite her abilities and powers. Even when she shows off a little and hovers over the couch, she still seems like any other young woman you could pass on the street.

  
"I knew you'd be watching it," a voice says from behind her, and Cat drops the remote in surprise.

  
"What the hell, Kara?" she gasps when she can form words again, spinning to fix her wife with a glare. "I thought you were still filming?"

  
"No, they filmed my segment a little in advance," Kara explains, smiling widely as Cat rolls her eyes. "That way I'm free to help if someone targets the studio while it's airing. We figured it was safer that way."

  
"And scaring the shit out of me was just a bonus, I suppose?" Cat asks pointedly, glare sharpening when Kara just nods, her smile never wavering. “Fine. I suppose you did look rather dashing up there in your suit. And you didn’t stumble over your words like the first few times you did this.”

  
“Well, I’ve had a good teacher,” Kara teases as she crosses to Cat’s side, clearly certain that Cat is only pretending to be angry. “Now, why don’t we see if we can fit in a stop at Noonan’s before work? Interviews make me hungry.”

  
“Everything makes you hungry,” Cat points out, but she’s already heading back to their room to get dressed.

 


	38. I've had a good teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish you would write a supercat fic where they just love each other. And support each other in their life pursuits and just are so happy when the other accomplishes a goal. I'm a sucker for domestic and loving fluff.

“And where are you off to?” Cat mumbles as she wakes. She’s not used to the sheets already being cold when she slips out of bed, isn’t used to Kara being the first one up. There isn’t even a hint of sunrise peeking through the windows, making it that much more unusual. A morning person Kara might be, but even she isn’t one to rise before the sun.

“I have that morning show, remember?” Kara whispers, obviously well aware that Cat isn’t fully awake yet. “The early morning interview with Supergirl?”

“Still wish you’d stick to CatCo affiliated media outlets,” Cat grumbles. It’s a constant ‘argument’ between them, one that neither can win. Not that either of them puts much effort into doing so.

“If I do that, then someone might notice the favoritism,” Kara points out, just as she always does. “And then they might wonder why the favoritism, given that you criticize Supergirl as often as you praise her. And then they might notice the similarities between Supergirl and Cat Grant’s wife. After all the work we put into throwing the media off the scent, do you really want to risk them asking questions again?”

Cat doesn’t have an any more of an answer this time than she had the last ten times they’d had this ‘fight’ but she isn’t going to give in and admit that. Her silence can do the talking for her, it’s not as if Kara doesn’t know her well enough by this point anyway. “At least get over here and give me a kiss before you go,” she grumbles, pushing herself up enough to meet Kara halfway.

It isn’t a quick peck, and if Cat didn’t know just how important this interview was to Kara she’d have been tempted to pull her wife back into bed for an hour or two. But they both had schedules to keep, no matter how much they might wish to push the outside world out and take the time for themselves.

“I should be done in time to meet you at CatCo with your latte,” Kara says when she finally pulls back, standing with a slightly dazed expression on her face. “I know you have that board meeting before lunch, but maybe I can make your morning a little brighter before you have to face the sharks.”

“You know you always cheer me up,” Cat says, sliding back down into her soft sheets as she watches Kara head for the balcony. She’s learned the value of sleeping in a little since Kara came into her life, and there’s still time before her alarm goes off and she has to get up. She might as well enjoy it.

It’s curiosity that ends up pulling her from the lure of a little more sleep, though Cat would never admit it. It’s a standing rule that the televisions in her house are to remain on CatCo news sources, but for Kara she’s willing to make an exception. If Carter had been home rather than with his father for the week she might have reconsidered, but since there isn’t anyone to see her she’ll give in just this once.

And when she finally finds the correct station and tunes in just in time to catch sight of Kara settling in, she decides that maybe it’s worth it. Because Kara seems utterly at home in front of the cameras and audience, smiling and waving as if everyone in the room is her friend. And knowing Kara, that might just be the truth. No one makes friends faster than Supergirl. And the training Cat has been giving her on how to act in front of the press is definitely paying off.

Far from the nervous young woman she’d been during that first interview with Cat, Kara has more than come into her own. She’s strong and confident, with a ready smile and quick wit. She’s someone the audience can relate to, despite her abilities and powers. Even when she shows off a little and hovers over the couch, she still seems like any other young woman you could pass on the street.

“I knew you’d be watching it,” a voice says from behind her, and Cat drops the remote in surprise.

“What the hell, Kara?” she gasps when she can form words again, spinning to fix her wife with a glare. “I thought you were still filming?”

“No, they filmed my segment a little in advance,” Kara explains, smiling widely as Cat rolls her eyes. “That way I’m free to help if someone targets the studio while it’s airing. We figured it was safer that way.”

“And scaring the shit out of me was just a bonus, I suppose?” Cat asks pointedly, glare sharpening when Kara just nods, her smile never wavering. “Fine. I suppose you did look rather dashing up there in your suit. And you didn’t stumble over your words like the first few times you did this.”

“Well, I’ve had a good teacher,” Kara teases as she crosses to Cat’s side, clearly certain that Cat is only pretending to be angry. “Now, why don’t we see if we can fit in a stop at Noonan’s before work? Interviews make me hungry.”

“Everything makes you hungry,” Cat points out, but she’s already heading back to their room to get dressed.


	39. Short Fluff Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently filled a good number of 300 or less word prompts (okay they're all under 500 but it's close enough) over on tumblr, and rather than spamming with ten updates I figured I'd post them in two groups. This one is for the fluffy ones. Next chapter is for the angsty ones.

> **"I can't sleep without you here..."**

 

It should be ridiculous, how long Cat tosses and turns before giving in. She’s slept alone before, dammit. It’s not like this is anything new. And it’s not like this thing with Kara is serious yet. Definitely not serious enough that she should even be considering calling the younger woman and asking her to come over. Just because she’s dating a superhero doesn’t mean she should take advantage of that fact while she’s stuck overseas on business. Surely there’s a date timeline on when that’s appropriate? Considering they’re still on official date three, calling Kara just because she’s a little lonely seems a bit needy.

True, the number of official dates is only low because of repeated cancellations from one or the other of them. The city needs saved on a regular basis after all, and so does Cat’s empire. It’s hard to schedule evenings out around those pressures. But ever since that second date, several months ago, Kara had been given a standing invitation to sneak in through Cat’s balcony door whenever she finished with the latest villain of the week. An invitation she’d taken more often than not.

Which led Cat to her current dilemma. She was too used to Kara’s warmth next to her, and between that and the stress of this trip she’s struggling to relax enough for sleep to come. And knowing that Kara can make it to her hotel room in less than ten minutes is not helping.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts to fall asleep, Cat gives in. “I can’t sleep without you here…” is all her text says, but she knows it will be enough. Kara hasn’t let her down yet, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

> **"You smell really nice."**

 

Kara isn’t used to feeling this worn out, and she’s not sure it’s a sensation she misses from Krypton. There are times that she misses being ‘normal’, but she’s gotten used to the powers the yellow sun gives her. One of those is never having to feel this bone deep tiredness.

But there are benefits to it, Kara has to admit. After all, it’s not every day that Cat Grant herself runs into rubble to pull you close.

“You smell really nice,” Kara mumbles as another wave of exhaustion washes over her. “Did I get him?”

“You got him,” Cat says, voice trembling slightly. Someone who didn’t know her well might not have noticed the waver, but Kara has made a science out of knowing what Cat is feeling. “Those standard issue government agents are packing him up now.”

“Alex will take care of him,” Kara says, slurring her words just a little as she fights to stay conscious. “My big sister can kick his ass.”

“If I’d known it was this easy to get secrets out of you when you’re tired, I would have scheduled a lot more late nights,” Cat mutters to herself. For some reason Kara finds that hilarious, and can’t help the laughter that bubbles up even as it jostles bruised bones and sends a rush of pain through her every time she shifts.

“I’m super sneaky,” Kara says when the laughter fades, looking up at Cat with a smile. “That’s why I never told you how pretty I think you look. Because you’re not supposed to tell your boss things like that.”

“I think you do a lot of things you shouldn’t, Supergirl,” Cat says, leaning the slightest bit closer as if to kiss Kara, but pulling back at the last second. “All of which we can discuss later, when you’re not ready to collapse.”

“It’s a date,” Kara says, her giggles starting up once more. This time they don’t fade until Alex finds them. And looking up at both Alex and Cat, Kara lets herself slip into sleep, knowing she’s as safe as she can possibly be.

 

* * *

 

 

> **"You wanna go back to my place?"**

 

Rao, Kara should have learned her lesson the first time she tried the alien liquor. She was most definitely incapable of holding her alcohol, and if no one kept an eye on her she was certain to get into trouble. That was the whole reason she’d let Alex give the bartenders that lecture about not serving her unless she had a chaperone, despite the way it made her feel like a small child. She knew Alex was just being protective, and when it came to getting drunk, Kara could probably use a little protection.

Tonight seems to be all about proving that point, because Kara has already finished two drinks and is making her way through a third, and she’s feeling every drop of them. They aren’t as strong as the drink she’d had the first time she’d gotten drunk, but she’s had more this time around and it shows.

She’s drunk enough to be brave and foolish, and when one of her new friends dares her to try out a lame pickup line on someone at the bar, she’s too far gone to think about why it could be a really bad decision.

She’s also too far gone to remember the line she had planned, so when she finally makes it to the bar all she can manage to get out is “you wanna go back to my place?” before frowning to herself and replaying the moment in her head. That wasn’t what she wanted to say at all.

“Don’t you know there are rules about propositioning your boss?” Cat says in amusement, turning to face Kara with a smirk firmly in place. “Besides, I know how much you make. What makes you think we’d end up at your place instead of mine?”

The shock of seeing Cat Grant in an alien bar is helping to rapidly sober Kara, not that it helps her brain move any faster when it comes to thinking up a response. Not when Cat is looking at her like that, smirk deepening as she leans forward enough to give Kara a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage.

Maybe there’s something to be said for liquid courage after all.

 

* * *

 

 

> **"Shh, I think I hear something."**

 

Being dragged along with her boss into an abandoned warehouse to track down a lead was not the way Kara had expected her Friday night would go. She’d been dragged along for interviews and investigations before, but never somewhere so…dirty. These days Cat doesn’t have the time to track down stories in places like this, not when she can pay people to do it for her.

But apparently this story is something special, and Cat isn’t about to hand it off to anyone else. Kara isn’t even certain what the story is, all she knows is Cat had asked her to come along. Asked, not outright demanded, and without the edge to the request that would turn it into an order no matter what the phrasing.

“Miss Grant, are you sure this is the right place?” Kara asks, sliding her glasses down her nose just far enough to give their surroundings a quick scan with her x-ray vision. The place looks deserted, nothing out of place or strange.

“Shh, I think I heard something,” Cat says, waving her hand at Kara for quiet before pulling her down behind a crate and into the shadows there.

The night around them is silent even to Kara’s super hearing, but she knows better than to say anything. Not when Cat is still suspicious even after J’onn’s misdirection. Instead she lets the quiet of the evening speak for her, content to stay hidden next to Cat until it’s obvious there’s no one there.

“I was sure I heard something,” Cat says some time later, slowly standing and looking around the warehouse with a scowl. “And this is definitely the right place.”

“Maybe they cleared out?” Kara asks, not sure what they’re talking about but knowing that sometimes even saying the wrong thing can help Cat’s mind connect dots other people don’t see.

“That’s it!” Cat says, her voice startlingly loud in the silence. “You’re a genius, Kara.” Those are words Kara hadn’t expected to hear, especially given she has no idea what’s going on. But even less had she expected the quick but enthusiastic kiss Cat presses to her lips before heading back towards the entrance. “Come along, Kara. There’s work to be done. Chop chop.”

No, Kara definitely has no idea what’s going on anymore. But she’s also not going to argue.

 

* * *

 

 

> **"Do you wanna get out of here?"**

 

Kara can usually appreciate Cat’s dedication to solving any problem. It’s mind blowing how much Cat has accomplished in her life, especially with the obstacles she’d faced. On her worst days Kara would draw inspiration from those successes, would remind herself that even the impossible could be overcome if you tried hard enough.

But while this might be one of the worst situations she’s been in, this time she’s not so impressed by Cat’s tenacity. Not when all it’s gotten them so far is a smaller cell and a few bruises each, not to mention a very angry captor with access to Kryptonite. True, the Kryptonite hasn’t shown up anywhere but in the ceiling to render her powerless, but Kara is definitely not interested in finding out how much their enemy has.

“Look, Cat, could you please refrain from making them mad at us for five minutes?” Kara asks once the door to this new cell has closed behind them, breathing deeply to push down her rising panic at being stuck in such a confined space. “Right now we aren’t exactly in the best position to be throwing taunts.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Cat said with a growl, pacing along the edges of the cell and studying every inch. “Do you want to get out of here or not, Supergirl? Because I had plans for dinner and I do not feel like rescheduling.”

Kara wants to point out that the dinner plans were their six month anniversary and of course she would rather be there than here, but she isn’t certain how much their captors know about her identity. “The agency I work with will get us out sooner than you think,” she says instead, knowing that Alex will already be tracking them after Kara failed to call for advice on what to wear for that date. And with the new tracker in her belt, one that uses Kryptonian stealth technology, it should take them no time at all to be busting down the doors and breaking them out. “You’ll be out of here and back to your plans in no time.”

“I’d better be,” Cat mutters, barely loud enough for Kara to hear as she inspects the door closely. “This lingerie was not designed for an abduction.”

Kara swallows hard at that mental image, redoubling her prayers that Alex find them soon. Of all the days to be kidnapped…

 

* * *

 

 

> **"I'm sorry I wasn't drafted into compulsory heterosexuality."**

 

“I see you’ve decided to bring brazen back,” Cat says to cover her surprise as she stares at Kara. The few times she’d let herself fantasize about starting something with Kara, she’d expected to be the one making the first move. Kara had always seemed too afraid of pushing boundaries to make it herself, and Cat fully expected she would need to at least open the door on the possibility.

“It’s brazen to ask someone out on a date?” Kara asks with a raised brow, seemingly untroubled by the possibility that Cat might say no. “I thought that was what you were supposed to do when you find someone attractive.”

“Most people would hesitate before asking their boss on that date,” Cat points out. “Not to mention worry about whether said boss is anything other than straight in a situation like this.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t drafted into compulsory heterosexuality as a child,” Kara says, a meaningful look all the acknowledgement she gives of the truth they both know, that she hadn’t been raised on Earth and with Earth’s views on relationships. “And you aren’t exactly my boss anymore, not since you promoted me. I report to Snapper now, not to you. So what do you say, Cat? Will you let me take you to dinner?”

Cat hums thoughtfully, caution warring with desire. This could end so very badly…

But in the end, Cat has never shied away from taking a risk when the outcome is something she wants, and she’ll be damned if she starts now.

No, this is one situation where the risk is definitely worth the reward.


	40. Short Angst Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here are the short angst prompts. Mind the trigger warning on the second!

> **"I wish you would talk to me."**

 

“Kara, are you okay in there?” Cat asks quietly, standing outside their bathroom and waiting for some indication that her presence is welcome. She won’t open the door until she gets that sign, but she’s also not leaving this spot. Not when Kara hasn’t said a word in ten minutes, not since slamming the door behind her.

“I’m fine,” Kara calls, voice flat and emotionless and doing nothing to ease Cat’s worries. “I’ll be out soon.”

Cat doesn’t know what could have caused this withdrawal, not a month away from their wedding day, but she isn’t going to back down when Kara needs her. Just because they haven’t actually made the vows yet doesn’t mean she’s going to walk away when things get tough. She just needs Kara to open up and let her in, let her help.

It’s another five minutes before the door creaks open to reveal Kara standing there, a smile on her face that’s barely present and clearly forced. Whatever is wrong, it’s worse than Cat had thought.

“Darling, I wish you would talk to me,” Cat says, slowly reaching out to rest her hand on Kara’s arm, watching for any sign that the touch is unwelcome. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

Kara shakes her head slightly, but Cat isn’t giving in on this one. Anything that has Kara this upset affects them both.

“That alien we captured today, he threatened to go after my family,” Kara says eventually, shifting closer to Cat as the words leave her mouth. “I don’t know if he meant you, if he knew anything about who I am outside of the cape, but all I could think about was what I’d do if I lost you, Cat. If someone hurt you because of who I am.”

“You will protect me, will protect all of us,” Cat says firmly. They’d had this discussion more than once at the beginning of their relationship, and she’s not about to let something they’ve already settled get in the way of their happiness. “I believe that, Kara, and you should too.”

“I’ll try,” Kara says, pulling Cat into an embrace that’s just shy of too tight. “I’ll never stop trying to keep you safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **"Shh, you're safe now."  TW: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**

 

The worst part of a battle’s end is the silence that falls after the final blows land. When you sit in the midst of the rubble and nothing moves, as if time itself has stopped to take in the enormity of the destruction. That’s the moment that it all becomes real.

This time, Kara fights on after the battle ends, refusing to acknowledge the truth around her. If she can pretend long enough then maybe it won’t be true. Maybe it will all be a dream, a nightmare she can wake up from eventually. Anything is better than facing reality.

In a way, she’s grateful for the piles of rubble that used to be the buildings she knew so well, the skyline of the city that had become her home. Because under the rubble lay her friends and family, victims of her inability to move fast enough, to hit hard enough. DEO agents and CatCo employees alike, all trapped when the enemy struck, the force of the blows sending the once proud skyscrapers crumbling.

Kara breaks when she sees a single limp hand dangling over the edge of what used to be a wall, knows what she’ll find even as she can’t stop herself from lifting the debris away and taking Cat’s lifeless body into her arms. Alex’s body is out there somewhere too, but Kara can’t move from this spot to find it.

“Shh, you’re safe now,” she whispers, tears streaking through the dust coating her face to drip onto Cat’s hair. “I’ve got you, nothing can touch you now. I’m here, Cat. I’m here. You’re safe, I’ve got you.”

If she repeats it enough, maybe she can make it come true.

 

* * *

 

 

> **"It's fine."**

 

“So, Cat really turned her company over to James, huh?” Alex asks as they settle in for their weekly sister night. They’ve been working on getting back to them after everything that’s happened lately, but tonight Kara almost wishes they’d cancelled again. She just needs some time to think.

“Yeah, she said something about diving and finding new waters,” she shrugs, trying to sound casual. As much as she wants to work through what she’s feeling, she doesn’t want to do it while Alex is there. Not until she has a better grip on what she’s feeling.

“Still, it’s weird, right? Her leaving like this? I mean James is a good guy, but is he really up to running a company? Especially when you consider how much Cat has put into building CatCo. Her walking away seems kind of strange.” Alex doesn’t seem inclined to let the topic go, so Kara shrugs and pushes her feelings down as best she can.

“You know Miss Grant, she’s always been one to go after what she wants,” Kara tries, only to break on the last word as she remembers the events of the week before. She’d been sure she was reading the situation correctly, but it turns out she wasn’t something Cat wanted after all. The memory of being pushed away, of the calm but distant dismissal still burn. How wrong she’d been.

Alex catches the hitch in Kara’s voice and immediately turns with a frown. She’s just as ready to jump to Kara’s defense as she’s always been, but this isn’t a situation where she can help and Kara knows it. “No, it’s fine,” Kara says, taking a deep breath and hoping she’s more convincing than usual. “I’m just going to miss her, that’s all.”

It’s the truth, but not the whole truth. That much, Kara isn’t quite ready to share. Not when the disappointment still hurts this much.

 

* * *

 

 

> **"I can't remember the last time I was happy."**

Cat has had more than a few lovers in her time. Some casual, some serious, some whose names she couldn’t remember once the alcohol was out of her system. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and when she wanted sex she wasn’t afraid to go get it, nor did she see any reason to be ashamed of that fact.

But for all her partners and all her experience, she’d never had someone cry in her arms afterwards. And she didn’t think it was the sex itself, not if the sounds she’d elicited were any indication. Everything had seemed fine up until this point.

“Kara, what is it?” Cat asked softly, hoping she hadn’t misread everything about the evening.

Their impromptu date had been lovely, and Kara had seemed to be enjoying herself. They’d eaten at a restaurant Cat would normally never give a second glance but that turned out to be delicious, and they’d lingered over their meal for hours as the place slowly emptied around them. And once they’d left so the staff could lock up, they’d ended up at Kara’s apartment without quite realizing, and from there it had been a short journey to the bed.

But now Kara is crying, and Cat has no idea what to do other than hold her close and hope her presence isn’t doing more harm than good.

“I can’t remember the last time I was happy, before tonight,” Kara whispers eventually, once her tears have tapered off. “This doesn’t even feel real, I keep expecting to wake up.”

It’s the easiest thing in the world to pull Kara closer into her side, pushing away whatever doubts or reservations might try to talk her out of this. There might be a thousand reasons to run, but Kara needs her, and that’s all the reason Cat needs to stay.

“When you wake up, I’ll be right here,” Cat promises, knowing she’ll do whatever it takes to keep this one. She’d walked away from Kara once before, and that had been one time too many. This time, she’s here to stay.

 

 


	41. Short Fills

> **"Enough with the sass."**

 

“Would you sit still?” Alex complains as Kara shifts again. “In case you’ve forgotten, you managed to not only blow out your powers but also take a pretty serious blow to the shoulder before we took that bastard down.”

“Like I could forget,” Kara says, looking down at said shoulder with a glare. “It doesn’t exactly feel like a walk in the park from my side.”

“Then sit still and let me look at it before you manage to hurt yourself even more,” Alex says, pushing down on Kara’s good shoulder to keep her in place. It’s weird, being able to hold Kara back, and Alex isn’t sure she likes it. Yes it makes this post mission exam a little easier, but it also serves as yet another unwelcome reminder that her invulnerable little sister is anything but.

“It’s not like I planned this! The thing wouldn’t stay still long enough for me to hit him. Rudest bad guy I’ve taken down lately, really.” Kara winces a little as Alex pokes at the wound again, trying to make sure it’s been cleaned out properly.

“Well if you’d stop and think about what you’re doing rather than charging in every time, maybe we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Alex points out. “You’re strong, Kara, but you’re smart too. Maybe you should start using that power a little bit more than the ones tied to your fists.”

“You jumped in exactly the same way I did,” Kara argues. “And you don’t have any powers at all. So who’s the reckless one here?”

“I was protecting you! Kara, he could have killed you.”

“So you’re forgiven because you were protecting me, but I’m in trouble because I was protecting you?” Kara asks, one brow raised as she gives Alex a challenging look. “Well, that makes a ton of sense.”

“Okay, enough with the sass,” Alex grumbles, turning back to her tray of instruments for a bandage. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d been hanging around Cat too much lately.”

Alex knew all of Kara’s tells, not that they were hard to spot. And the way her sister turned to look at something on the other side of the lab to avoid any chance of eye contact was one of the biggest. Even without a word or stammered denial, the motion was enough to set Alex’s mind racing as she pieced together the clues she should have seen far sooner.

True, they hadn’t been big clues, but still. She was a trained agent, dammit. And more than that, she’s a scientist. She’s used to putting things together to see the bigger picture.

“Kara, you aren’t,” Alex says as the last piece falls into place. Rescheduled sister nights, a strange protectiveness over her phone, and dozens more tiny hints can all add up to only one thing. “You’re sleeping with Cat Grant?!”

“Would you keep it down?” Kara asks as she looks around the infirmary quickly. “God, Alex. You know what the rumor mill is like around here. I do not need Vasquez smirking at me every time I come in from a mission.”

“Fine,” Alex groans, knowing exactly what Kara means. She’s been on the receiving end of that same smirk often enough after meeting Maggie, she won’t make Kara suffer through it. “But you and I are talking about this tonight. While you’re still powerless and can’t fly away from my questions.”

“Sorry sis, I already have plans,” Kara says as she hops down from the exam table. The shoulder wound had been the last thing Alex needed to check, and with a bandage firmly in place she’s good to go. “But if you’re nice, I won’t give you the details.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **"Please don't do this."**

 

It was common knowledge Cat Grant was not a woman who begged easily. She’d worked hard to get to where she is today, and she was not about to let any sign of weakness that could risk all she’d gained. Over the years that stoicism became habit, became a mask that she dropped only rarely, and only behind closed doors with the people she loved and trusted most.

But every rule had an exception, and Cat had found one of hers. Hanging over empty space and staring at the hero in front of her, Cat found it remarkably easy to let the pleas fall from her lips. Better to beg than to fall.

“Please don’t do this,” she tried, clutching at the platform beneath her tightly enough she knew her knuckles would be white with the pressure. “Kara, please.”

“You know I have to,” Kara says, arm pulling back in preparation for the swing.

Cat closes her eyes and waits for the impact, loosening her grip more out of instinct than conscious thought. Holding on won’t save her from this.

With her eyes closed she doesn’t see the projectile land, but she hears it. There’s a soft thud to her left and then she’s falling. It’s just enough warning to hold her breath before the cold water of the dunk tank closes over her head.

The hands that help her out are familiar, and Cat lets Kara guide her out of the freezing water and into a waiting towel, grateful that the day is at least warm enough that she isn’t going to freeze.

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Cat complains, looking around to make sure no one is near enough to overhear. “I swear, Kara, you’re sleeping on the couch for a month for this.”

“You agreed to this to raise morale,” Kara points out, grabbing another towel and helping Cat dry off. To anyone else she probably looks like the dutiful assistant, but the hands that travel along Cat’s legs do so with long familiarity, and Cat feels a shiver of heat at the sight of her lover once again on her knees for her. “And you know you’d rather it was me than anyone else. At least I was guaranteed to hit the target the first time and make it quick. Some of the others might have missed on purpose to draw it out.”

“Fine, but I’ll only forgive you if you can get me someplace warm and out of these soaked clothes,” Cat says, enjoying the way Kara blushes slightly at the words, and the tone Cat had used.

“I’m sure we can manage that soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **"I am not wearing a tie."**

 

“I am not wearing the damn thing,” Cat says again, trying for patience. From the way Kara flinches, just slightly, she hasn’t been successful. But she’s been fighting the battle for what seems like hours, and her self-control is wearing thin.

“Cat, it’s the dress code for tonight,” Kara tries again. Her voice is pleading, and Cat does feel bad that she’s being so hard on her wife. It isn’t Kara’s fault, after all. Just because her cousin came up with some harebrained scheme doesn’t mean Kara should get the blame for it.

“Well, then I’m just going to break dress code, because I am not wearing a tie. Someone should tell your cousin that ‘black tie’ should not be taken literally.” If Cat were being honest, she’d admit that the outfit doesn’t look bad on her. The tie is even the missing piece that will bring it all together. Without the thing her outfit looks unfinished, especially next to Kara’s perfectly detailed suit. But it’s the principle of the thing. She does not do well with being told what to do, and dress codes as strict as the one for this evening make her chafe.

Kara sighs, looking ready to give in. Cat tries not to seem too eager, hoping that if she just holds out a little longer Kara will cave. “It’s my cousin’s party,” she says after a few seconds, looking tired but determined. “I can’t just ignore his wishes, however silly they are. And I can’t go if I don’t match my wife.”

“Lois will get over it,” Cat mutters, this time feeling as if she’s the one about to cave. “She’s probably the one behind this anyway.”

“Cat, please,” Kara tries again, coming to stand just behind Cat with the hated strip of fabric in her hand. “What if I agree that next time we host a party you can set the dress code any way you want? You can even put Lois in pink if you want, I won’t stop you.”

The offer is tempting, and between that and the pout Kara is sending her way Cat gives in, snatching the tie from Kara’s hand with a deep sigh. “Fine,” she says as she pulls it tight and settles it into place. “But she’s going to be in  _neon_ pink if I have to put up with more than two comments about my appearance tonight.”

“I’ll make sure Clark keeps her away from you,” Kara says with a smile, pulling Cat in for a quick kiss. “And maybe later we can figure out exactly how long it takes you to drive me crazy enough to snap a tie around my wrists, hm?”

 

* * *

 

 

> **"Do you really need all that candy?"**
> 
>  

Kara wasn’t used to being a parent. She still didn’t feel as if she was qualified to take on that title. But when you married a woman with a teenage son, you learned to pretend quickly enough.

Not that she ever tried to actually parent Carter. That was Cat’s role in his life, not hers. As long as he didn’t hate her or resent her presence, she mostly felt like she was doing a good job. And there were little things she could do, ways to take the burden off of Cat as much as possible.

She could chaperone evenings out with friends, blending into the background in a way Cat could never manage and letting them have a little freedom while still making sure they were safe. She could field questions that Carter felt awkward asking Cat, and she was always willing to help with homework.

But still, she wasn’t a parent, not really. She didn’t have the experience Cat did, the years of watching Carter grow into the teenager he was now. So when they came home after hours of trick-or-treating to find Cat waiting for them, she wasn’t expecting to be met with a slight frown.

“Do you really need all that candy?” Cat asks, looking at the bag in distaste. And maybe with a super powered stepmother along for the evening they’d gone a little crazy, but Kara didn’t think it was that unreasonable of an amount. True, she was the one carrying the bag after Carter had deemed it too heavy, but surely more candy was a good thing, right?

“Aww, Mom,” Carter whines, giving Cat the puppy dog eyes that Kara can never refuse. “It’s Halloween! Eating a ton of candy is practically tradition!”

“You’re not going to eat yourself sick on sugar,” Cat says firmly. Carter sighs but nods, knowing better than to argue. “Now, you can pick out a few pieces tonight, and then it’s time for bed.”

Carter sighs again before grabbing four pieces and heading to his room with them, probably planning to read for a bit before he actually goes to sleep.

“I’m sorry, Cat, I didn’t realize how much candy it would be for him,” Kara apologizes, taking the bag into the kitchen and preparing for a lecture of her own. She’d forgotten that human stomachs couldn’t handle this amount of candy without strain, and forgotten that human children were likely to push that boundary whenever they could.

“Don’t apologize,” Cat says with a wink, fishing a piece out of the bag and popping it into her mouth. “This is the only time of the year I let myself eat this much sugar, and I can never take much without Carter noticing. This year, I might get more than a handful before he notices what I’m up to.”

“Oh,” Kara says weakly, watching Cat carefully choose her next piece.

She still has a lot to learn about being a parent after all.


	42. Is this a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! How about "this wasn't meant to be a date but we've had such a good time" for supercat?

Society depends on rules to function. Cat had always known that fact, unfortunate though it might be. She might have made her own rules along the way, found some notable exceptions to the ones society preached so relentlessly, but the rules were still there. They still kept things in order, kept things running smoothly.

Rules were important. They defined roles, determined choices. Rules kept processes flowing and progress from stalling. Employees knew who their bosses were, friends knew the lines of decency, relationships stayed healthy. Rules were there for a reason, and when they were followed everything worked.

Kara Danvers seemed determined to break all the rules.

True, many of those rules were ones Cat had come up with herself. No one else would recognize them, and even Cat herself would likely be unable to properly codify them into words if pressed. They were simply known, felt more than understood.

Keep your distance.

Don't let her in.

Avoid showing how much she means to you.

The rules were simple on the surface, when Cat managed to put them into words. Words she repeated to herself time and time again as Kara pressed oh so gently at the boundaries. When she would push forward, bringing Cat exactly what she needed at exactly the moment she needed it. When she would listen, face open and caring in a way not even Cat's therapist could manage these days.

No matter what the task, Kara always found some way to rise to the occasion. And every time she did, she drifted closer to the sea walls of Cat's barricades, the waves of her affection slowly eroding the previously impregnable defenses.

Which is how Cat found herself taking Kara out for dinner the night of her promotion. It was not a regular occurrence by any means, no matter how talented the employee. A CEO did not have time to celebrate every promotion awarded in her company. Hell, as busy as Cat was on a daily basis, she didn't have time to celebrate executive promotions or milestones.

And yet when Kara smiled, so pleased that Cat saw something worth nourishing in her, Cat hadn't been able to resist. She'd broken her rules, broken the unspoken agreement between boss and employee she'd worked so hard to put into place.

She'd even chosen a restaurant that was casual enough for Kara to feel comfortable. A place she would never be caught dead in under any other circumstances. But this night was for Kara, and Cat couldn't be the one to make her feel uncomfortable. For all that her now former assistant seemed capable of existing in the highest of circles, she'd never seemed completely comfortable.

Over the years of watching Kara interact in such places, Cat had quickly realized Kara must be struggling with rules of her own in places like that. She would appear comfortable, poised, in control of herself for long moments before shutting back down and withdrawing. There was an unconscious air of power and belonging that draped over her for long moments, only to be pulled back and covered with Kara's trademark slouch and glasses adjustment.

For whatever reason, Kara both fit and did not fit in those worlds, and Cat was not interested in fighting that battle tonight. Tonight was to celebrate, tonight was to make Kara fully aware just how much she had accomplished over the years, how much she had earned.

Which is why Cat was sitting here, offering Kara the truest reward she knew how to give. Not just the food, though after three years of watching the girl eat Cat was well aware that food was the way to Kara's good graces.

No, tonight was about giving Kara recognition. A dinner like this was more than just a congratulations. It was a sign of respect from Cat. A meeting of equals. Their job titles didn't matter for this, not really. Even though Cat was still CEO and Kara was only a junior reporter, they weren't just boss and employee anymore. They had shared experiences and similar stories, and Cat taking time out of her busy schedule was a reflection of that.

"You'll want to keep an eye on Snapper, he's very good but not the easiest to work for," Cat says when their main course is delivered. "You can impress him, but be prepared to work for it. He won't give in easily."

"I survived offering you Chipotle, how hard can he be?" Kara chuckles, though she does flush a little at the reminder how badly she'd mis-stepped that first week. "Besides, I've had the galaxy's greatest mentor for three years now. I'm sure I learned something during all that."

"Oh, I think you learned more than just something," Cat agrees. "Unfortunately not fashion sense, but I'm sure that will come in time. We can't all be perfect, after all."

"No, I'm pretty sure you've cornered that particular market." The praise is nothing new, Kara has always been Cat's greatest supporter, but somehow it seems different here.

There are no employees in the background here, no safely insulating CatCo walls to remind them of their professional obligations. They're just two women out for dinner, and that turns the words into something else entirely.

Where any other time it would be a simple compliment, now it feels charged with additional layers of meaning. They both feel it, a blush springing to Kara's cheeks though she holds eye contact throughout.

"I suppose I would be willing to share the space, if you can earn it." Pushing forward is dangerous, Cat knows that. Even if Kara breaks all the rules that doesn't mean it's free season all around. There are still lines and boundaries, things that should be approached cautiously.

"I'd love the chance to prove myself."

They aren't talking about the job anymore, they both realize it at the same time. They aren't even pretending at this point. The rules have been swept aside, leaving just the two of them. Nothing else matters, nothing else has any place in the equation.

How they'd gotten from a congratulatory dinner to something that feels suspiciously like a date Cat doesn't know. She'd like to blame Kara, blame the way the girl always manages to push beyond the safe zone into dangerous waters. From the very beginning Cat should have recognized the danger, but now it's too late.

Now she's diving, and praying to any god that might be listening that she'll come up safely.

"Well then, Kara," Cat says as she leans forward across the table. "Why don't you impress me?"

Even though she'd been all but daring Kara to do it, the kiss still takes her by surprise. The press of Kara's lips against her own is perfect, feeling like a completion she hadn't been expecting.

It's over too quickly, but now the truth between them is out in the open. The rules have all been broken, swept aside completely. And Cat is excited to see what they can do without them.


	43. You certainly have a way with words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat must help a dying Kara after she's stabbed with a Kryptonite knife while protecting Cat. (happy ending ofc)
> 
> Warnings for blood, injury, and mild descriptions of violence in this one, but nothing worse than the show and I promise there is a happy ending as requested

Honestly, Kara is going to  _ kill  _ Cat one of these days.

(Okay, so the wince she made at even thinking that meant it probably wasn’t going to happen, but still. The woman is tiny and distressingly human, and yet she  _ insists  _ on provoking her enemies as if she has Kara’s invulnerability. And after the third time she’d had to save Cat from said enemies, Kara had been getting tired of it.)

On one hand she gets it. Cat’s greatest weapons are her words, and she wields them without hesitation. And angry people make mistakes, overlook the facts of a situation, and generally don’t think clearly enough to win. Especially when faced with a superpowered Kryptonian with a personal stake in the fight.

But on the other, angry enemies would fight harder than a calm one, and were far less likely to listen to reason. When Cat finished pissing them off, the only way to end things was with Kara knocking someone unconscious. And when the other side were humans, was almost harder to accomplish than when she ended up fighting aliens. Most aliens she could put through a wall or two, but humans weren’t built for something like that.

This time she’s pretty sure her opponent is alien, or maybe metahuman. She can’t tell for sure, but the strength behind the punches she’s taking is definitely more than a human can throw. The man appears relatively indistinct, dressed like any other corporate office worker she’d passed on her way to work. 

He didn’t fight like one though, there was a confidence in every movement that spoke to years of practice, and his strength is clearly beyond any human in the room. Still, Kara can’t use her full strength to end this quickly. The last time she’d taken out a wall at CatCo she’d heard about it for a month.

After that she’d decided there was a definite downside to Cat knowing the truth, because the lectures hadn’t been limited to an occasional evening meeting on the balcony. No, she’d been lectured any time they crossed paths in the CatCo building. Any time Cat could slip in a comment about carelessness or attention to detail.

It didn’t help that the lecturing set the slow development of their relationship back what seemed like half a year. After the Daxamites, after the return from Washington, Kara had been sure they were heading somewhere specific. Towards something more than just boss and employee. And she’d really been looking forward to it.

Then the attack, and the accident, and the minor structural damage to CatCo’s main executive conference room. Suddenly the level of cutting comments went right back to around the time Siobhan had been Assistant #1, and Kara  _ hated  _ it. Even the fact Cat never went back to calling her Keira no matter how she sniped could make up for it.

The worst had only lasted a week, but that was enough for Kara. After that she’d been a lot more careful where her opponents landed after she landed a blow. Nothing was worse than an upset Cat Grant. At least when Kara avoided property damage someone else could take the blame for the disruption.

At times like these she wished Cat would make that a little easier on her, but then again if Cat kept quiet Kara would probably be worried she’d hit her head at some point during the attack. The woman had a system by now, one Kara had become far too familiar with for comfort.

A quip tossed out during the initial posturing, one that pissed off the threat of the week and got them to wax poetic about why they felt the need to come after the CEO. It would start with back and forth usually lasted about two minutes, and gave Kara the cover she needed to slip away unnoticed (Cat had pointed out with almost uncharacteristic kindness just how obvious some of her departures had been over the years, and since then Kara was making a concerted effort to be more discreet).

After that Supergirl would appear, seemingly attracted by the raised voices. A few quick introductory blows would be traded, Kara carefully gauging her opponent’s strength and physical durability while Cat watched from the sidelines, temporarily silent.

Once everyone understood what they were up against the fight would start in earnest. If things were calm enough Kara would try to talk whoever it was down and get them to surrender. It didn’t work often, but she felt better for trying.

More often than that, whatever the newest attacker had spouted off during the first exchange of words had Cat ready to spit fire. When that happened, as soon as it was obvious Kara wasn’t horribly outmatched Cat would chime in from the sidelines. No matter how Kara glared it never changed anything, and today was no exception.

“Cat, you’re not helping,” Kara calls as the woman tosses out another comment, ducking another blow before returning it with one of her own. She can’t quite find the right level of strength this time around, every punch she’s landed so far was shaken off as if it were nothing.

That resistance is a little concerning, but Kara isn’t too worried. The speed and strength of the man’s punches aren’t anywhere near dangerous to her, and the DEO is on the way to help if this takes much longer. Cat knows to call them in if the fight lasts longer than five minutes, and by Kara’s count they’re heading towards minute seven. Between two superpowered aliens and Alex’s personally trained strike team, even a higher damage resistance won’t be enough to protect the guy.

“Well obviously I’m not helping, do I look like I can kickbox in this skirt?” Cat says from where she’s crouched behind her reinforced desk. Kara might recognize that keeping Cat quiet during a fight is a lost cause, but she’s not going to let the woman remain unprotected while she tosses her comments around. A specially reinforced desk designed to stand up to even Kryptonian blows (at least the first few) and strict orders to stay behind it until the fight is over have managed to keep her safe so far.

“It’s not your help fighting I want, it’s-”

Kara stops talking abruptly as she feels a moment of disorientation, refocusing her complete attention on her opponent just in time to watch the Kryptonite blade sink into her stomach.

The sound of shouting echoes in the distance, barely audible over the rushing of blood in her ears as Kara sinks to her knees, one hand lifting to grab uselessly at the knife. She doesn’t have the strength to pull it out, not when she can feel the poison beginning to rush through her veins as the radiation spreads through her bloodstream.

A fist swings at her head, and Kara can’t move out of the way in time. It sends her sprawling back, a new wave of agony washing through her as the knife in her abdomen shifts. As she lands the room starts to spin around her. That seems like a bad thing, but Kara can’t focus enough to say why. Her brain feels like it’s floating away from the rest of her body, connected only by a line of pain that sends off sparks every time she takes a breath or shifts even slightly.

Warm hands cup her cheeks as new sounds start to make it past the pain. There are bullets firing, and familiar voices calling orders. The DEO must have arrived to finish the fight. That’s good. Alex and J’onn can handle the threat, and Kara can rest. Rest sounds wonderful right now. She can just close her eyes and drift off, and leave the pain and fighting behind for a while.

“Kara, you stay awake, do you hear me? Open your eyes, you are not dying on me.” If it were anyone other than Cat, or if Kara didn’t have years of responding instantly to a command from that voice, it wouldn’t have done any good. But Cat is asking something of her, and Kara would never want to disappoint. Not when Cat needs her. Not when Kara would fight the sun itself to keep a smile on Cat’s face.

“Okay,” Kara manages to slur out, forcing her eyes open to meet the concerned gaze. 

There are tears in Cat’s eyes, and somehow that hurts more than the Kryptonite still poisoning her. Cat shouldn’t be crying. Kara is supposed to keep her happy. That’s all she’s wanted to do for years now. First as Cat’s assistant, and then as whatever they are to each other now. Maybe someday she’d have the chance to keep Cat happy as something more than just friends. But whatever the case, Kara hates to see Cat cry.

“You said no crying at work,” Kara says, moving one hand from where she’d been clutching the knife to trace along Cat’s cheek, trying to wipe the tears away. She leaves a streak of red behind that makes Cat flinch, and it takes a moment for Kara to realize it’s her blood. She’s bleeding. She shouldn’t be bleeding.

“I’m the boss, I get to make an exception,” Cat says, reaching down to press against the wound in a way that makes Kara hiss. “I’m sorry, I know, but we have to keep the pressure on until Alex can get here. She’ll know what to do.”

“Take it out,” Kara begs as a new wave of pain rushes through her. She can feel the Kryptonite steadily weakening her, and she needs it to be as far away as possible as quickly as possible. “Please, Cat, take it out.”

“If I do that you could bleed to death, we need to wait for Alex,” Cat whispers, looking torn. “They’ve almost got him, Kara. Just hold on for a few more minutes.”

“If you take it out, I’ll heal,” Kara promises. _“_ _ Please _ _,_ Cat.”

The seconds of indecision are agony, but Cat Grant has rarely hesitated in the face of crisis. Today is no different, and when the pleading in Kara’s voice finally breaks through and makes the decision for her, Cat acts quickly. With a single quick tug the knife is gone, and a quick toss has it spinning across the bullpen until it’s far enough that Kara doesn’t feel it anymore.

She can feel the lingering effects of the poison in her bloodstream, but without the actual substance nearby she’s starting to feel better already. The steady waves of pain from her abdomen are receding, and Kara knows the wound is slowly closing. She’s in no shape to rejoin the fight, but she trusts Alex and J’onn to take care of that.

“Oh, thank God,” Cat exclaims as the last of Kara’s skin heals over. “You aren’t allowed to worry me like that ever again.”

“I don’t think I can promise that,” Kara says as she slowly sits up, Cat helping until they’re both sitting upright and leaning back against one of the sofas. Cat’s arm is still around Kara’s shoulder, and in the distance she can hear sounds of victory from the DEO agents. That means Alex will be running through the door any second now, but Kara has a few moments.

It’s long enough to press a soft kiss to Cat’s lips, long enough to wait through the startled gasp at the contact, long enough for Cat to return the kiss. They’d been circling around this for far too long, and after today’s events Kara isn’t interested in circling any longer. She wants this, and they can figure out the rest later.

And maybe while they’re figuring that out, she can get Cat to stop taunting every second rate villain of the week and making Kara’s job harder.

After all, she has far more effective methods of persuasion available to her now. Ones Kara doubts Cat will argue with.

Kara can be _very_ convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done taking prompts, and I'm sure many more will be posted to this work as I continue writing. But it was bugging me that this one shows incomplete given that it's a collection of stand alone ficlets, so I switched it over to show complete.


	44. Weenie

“What was that, Ponytail?”

Kara would give anything to sink through the floor right about now, but unfortunately that’s J’onn’s power and not hers. She doesn’t even get the comfort of erasing this entire exchange from Snapper’s mind. No, that power also belongs to J’onn.

Seriously, she’d trade frost breath in a heartbeat for the ability to erase everything about the last five minutes. Yeah her powers are decently cool, but why can’t she get the  _ really _ nice ones like everyone else?

“I said I think the presence of anti-alien protesters in National City is worth covering,” she tries, pointedly misunderstanding what Snapper is asking her.

“Yeah no, I got that bit. Buried under three different layers of bias, but I got that far. It was the part where you called me a ‘weenie’ I was confused about.” Snapper doesn’t sound particularly angry, but Kara doesn’t trust that. The last time she’d pissed him off so badly he didn’t sound angry she’d spent an entire day poring over old phone records for the city capitol building.

And not because there was a story, either. No, Snapper had set her the task to see if she could find a  _ lead _ on a story. But other than a few numbers for deliciously greasy pizza places that Kara carefully saved to her own phone for later, the search had turned up nothing.

“Sir, I don’t-”

“Oh shut it, Danvers. Did you or did you not just call me a weenie?” Now Snapper looks annoyed, and Kara wonders if that’s a good sign or not. Is he annoyed, or moving past incredibly pissed into another layer of rage?

“You’ll have to forgive her,” familiar and welcome voice comes from the doorway. “Kara is too nice to call you a prick, and I wasn’t around to do it for her.”

Okay, so maybe the ‘welcome’ bit had been a bit premature, Kara decides as she feels her face flush in embarrassment. Happy as she always is to see Cat, this is one conversation she really wishes she weren’t having right now.

“Cat, lovely of you to stop and say hi,” Snapper deadpans, turning to face Cat with a grimace. “Shouldn’t dating you come with a crash course in throwing better insults?”

“We’re still working on the dress code,” Cat snarks back, making Kara’s flush deepen. These conversations between her boss and her girlfriend (who is also technically everyone’s boss) always leave her feeling a confusing mixture of embarrassed and turned on. And it didn’t help when Cat used  _ that _ tone, the one that pretends it’s so professional while still hinting at the memory of hours spent in bed.

Between Snapper’s world weary glare and Cat’s barely concealed anticipation and glee, Kara can only stumble over a few half finished denials mixed with apologies before Cat takes pity on her.

“Is your team done for the night, Snapper?” she asks, cutting off the flow of words from Kara with a wink and smirk.

“Fine,” is the grudging response, Snapper knowing when to fold. “Go play dress up then, and see if you can fit in a lesson on bias between that and how to throw an insult.”

Taking the escape before something else can come up, Kara beats Cat to the elevator by at least five feet. Once the doors close behind them, she’ll be safe.

“You seriously called him a weenie?”

Kara’s head hits the elevator wall with a thunk as she lets out a groan. Apparently ‘safe’ is a relative term.


	45. Cheetos

“No, no, oh Rao no,” Kara mutters to herself as she takes in the damage to the living room. “This is bad. This is really bad. How does this even happen?”

  
“Vodka. Lots and lots of vodka.” Lucy’s voice is a groan, but Kara is too panicked to have much sympathy as she looks around the room.

  
“You guys promised you’d be careful!”

  
“Yeah, but then Alex got antsy because she couldn’t follow after you, so we decided vodka would be a good distraction.”

  
As the panic strengthens Kara is seized by an absurd urge to giggle, but she wrestles it down. She has to think of some way to fix this, and she has to think fast. Cat is due back any minute now, and she can’t let her girlfriend see the house in this state.

  
“Sorry, Kara. ‘S my fault,” Alex slurs from where she’s leaning against Lucy’s side, hiding her face from the early morning glare. “We knew you had ‘im, but I was about two seconds from heading out there to make sure. So Lucy had me start chugging.”

  
“Okay, but that doesn’t explain the cheeto crumbs,” Kara asks, the thought of Alex struggling to stay behind enough to blunt the edge of her fear and anger. Even with a broken leg her sister would rush into danger at the slightest provocation, and holding her back was not an easy task. No wonder Lucy had resorted to vodka.

  
“Munchies,” Lucy starts to explain, just in time for Kara to hear the familiar click of high heels in the lobby below.

  
Letting out a Kryptonian curse that has Alex fighting back to full consciousness in surprise, Kara starts to speed around the living room. Maybe if she can clean the worst of it Cat’s reaction won’t be too bad.

  
Except superspeed and food crumbs don’t mix well, and halfway through the first cushion Kara realizes she’s just making things worse. What had previously been scattered crumbs became splotches of bright orange color under her hands.

  
Letting out another curse as Alex and Lucy seem to catch on, Kara lets herself sink to the floor in defeat. There’s no way to fix this, not when Cat is already halfway to the penthouse. There’s only a few seconds left, nowhere near enough time to clean the room.

  
“Can someone please explain why there are cheeto crumbs on every piece of my furniture?” Cat asks as she walks into the room.

  
Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr at musetotheworld, feel free to come throw some more prompts at me. I use them to jumpstart my writing when I get stuck.


End file.
